Conspiracy Theory
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: It's basically about Alex Mahone and his new partner Jack Harper whom I created . It's a remake of season 2 and I plan on continuing it into season 3 and beyond! It's what could have happened if Alex had had someone there with him...someone on his side.
1. Chapter 1

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!!**

**I encourage you all to stick with this one…I know its slow going for the first couple chapters, but it gets better, I promise!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 1: Jack Harper

Alexander Mahone walked briskly into his office, nearly running into Agent Lang, and slammed his door shut. He leaned on his desk, shaking and sweating profusely. He grabbed a pen from his jacket pocket and unscrewed the top of it. Two tiny pills clattered onto his desk. He grabbed them, threw back his head, and swallowed them quickly. He sank slowly into his chair and closed his eyes, waiting for the pills to take effect.

"Interesting," came a voice from corner near the door.

Mahone jumped, clearly unaware of the lady's presence until now. He gave her a quick head to toe glance. She was young, mid-to-late twenties, and had a lean figure. Her thick, straight auburn hair fell just past her shoulders and her hazel eyes glittered with amusement.

"Who are you?" demanded Mahone, "And why are you in my office? Do you know the kind of clearance you need to have before you can just…"

"I'm Special Agent Jack Harper," interrupted the woman, "The Bureau felt it was necessary to send someone to help head up the Fox River Eight investigation, especially since the trail has apparently run cold."

"I work alone, but thanks," snapped Mahone, clearly unhappy about having to work with a partner and being caught taking his pills.

"That is not your call to make," replied Jack as she approached his desk, "I'm not thrilled about the idea either. I'm used to working alone as well, but when the Director of the FBI tells you to do something, you do it."

"That's all very well, but…"

Just then, Mahone's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Could you excuse me for a second?" he asked in more of a commanding tone than a polite, questioning one. He nodded to the door and gave Jack a sharp look that clearly meant "leave…now."

Jack nodded curtly and walked confidently out of his office. Once the door was shut, Mahone flipped open his cell phone.

"Yeah?"

"So you have a partner now?" said a sickeningly familiar voice.

"Don't worry Mr. Kim, it won't be a problem."

"Won't be a problem?" repeated Kim incredulously, "I think this could cause us significant damage if it is not taken care of properly."

"What do you want me to do about it?" retorted Mahone, "Her orders came from the top. They must be suspicious if they're sending in someone to work with me. For all we know she could just be here to make sure I'm doing my job the way I'm supposed to."

"Whenever we've run into a problem in the past, what do we do about it?" asked Kim in a patronizing tone.

"We kill it."

"Precisely," replied Kim happily, "However, she could be of some use to us. Give her this number and tell her to call it tonight at ten o'clock. I'll inform her of the situation and what she is to do. If she agrees to the terms, then you two will work together from here on out."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She dies."

Jack Harper sat on the ottoman at the end of her bed in her apartment. She was looking down at the piece of folded up paper Mahone had slipped to her before she left. He told her to do what it said and everything would be okay. She had not opened it yet. She was still unnerved by Mahone's insistent and almost desperate tone when he gave it to her. The look in his eyes scared her too. He looked like he was afraid of something.

Sighing, she glanced up at the clock on her wall. It was almost ten o'clock. Taking a deep breath, Jack stilled herself and unfolded the paper.

10:00 p.m. Call this number: 453-976-6842

Please agree to what they tell you

Jack flashed back to the scared, almost hunted look on Mahone's face. Her hands shook slightly as she grabbed her cordless phone off her dresser. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and then quickly dialed the number.

Early the next morning, Jack pulled up to the FBI Field Office. She glanced around the parking lot before getting out of her car. The only other car there was Alexander Mahone's. She took a shaky breath and leaned back on the headrest. She had not stopped trembling since she had made the phone call last night. Without another thought, she grabbed her handbag and walked into the building, making a bee-line for Mahone's office.

Alex was at his desk, rummaging through files and muttering to himself. He looked up as Jack walked into the room. He saw the look on her face and immediately laid down the files. He took off his reading glasses and sat them on the desk as he stood up to approach her.

"Did you…did you agree?" he asked, nervously, his brilliant blue eyes scanning her face for an answer.

Jack nodded in reply, her hazel eyes watery and glazed with fear and confusion.

"Bill Kim told me everything. I agreed to the terms," she paused for a moment, and then shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, "He said you took care of Abruzzi yesterday afternoon."

"Yeah," replied Mahone looking away, "Seven more to go." He walked back over to his desk and sat down in his chair with a sigh.

"Agent Mahone…"

"Call me Alex."

"Alex…they're keeping a close eye on my parents. Kim said that if I don't do this, then they'll kill them."

Jack closed her eyes for a moment and fought for control as she felt her throat tighten with emotion. Alex leaned back in his chair and ran his hand over his face.

"I know," he mumbled, "He told me that was what he was going to do. They're watching my ex-wife and my five-year-old son. They'll kill them if I don't do what they want."

Jack paused for a moment to let it all sink in. "So, we're really going to have to do this aren't we? We're really going to…"

"Kill them? Yes, all eight of them."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Agent Wheeler

Later that morning, Mahone walked out of his office, files in hand. He glanced over at Jack's desk, situated between Agent Lang's and Agent Wheeler's desks. She looked calmer than she had been earlier that morning. Ever since the other agents began arriving, she had put on a brave face and got right back into her work.

Just then the main door opened, jolting Mahone out of his reverie. Two agents strolled into the room. One of the agents was Agent Lang, an African-American woman in her late-thirties with short, nearly buzzed hair and a determined stride. The other agent was Agent Wheeler, a young man with glasses and a skinny, lanky figure.

Agent Wheeler sat down at a desk diagonal to Jack's desk. Mahone looked on warily as Wheeler began to strike up a conversation with Jack.

"So you're the new agent, huh?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I'm Jack Harper," she replied, extending her hand, "HQ sent me over to assist in the Fox River Eight investigation."

"Well, I'm Wheeler," he said shaking her hand, "And as far as I know, you're doing a little more than assisting in this investigation."

"Oh? Why would you say that?" asked Jack as she felt her pulse quicken.

"Well, HQ sent out an update last night telling us you were number two in this thing and that you and Mahone were going to be working side-by-side."

Jack laid down her pen and looked intently at Wheeler.

"Why would they do that?"

Wheeler shrugged, "I don't know. Guess they just wanted us to be aware of who's in charge. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"It's not protocol," she replied, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

By now, Mahone had heard enough and realized that it was time to intervene before something was said that did not need to be said.

"Forget it," he snapped as he walked up to them, "It's not important," he continued, raising his voice so all the other nearby agents could hear, "Other than me, she's in charge of this thing and I expect you all to listen to her and to do what she says. Is that clear?"

Mahone gave Wheeler a sharp glare, daring him to object. Agent Lang looked away nervously as the two men stared each other down.

"Crystal, sir," replied Wheeler, his voice edged with sarcasm.

"Well, speaking of protocol," interjected Jack before the tension in the room could get any more out of control, "HQ asked me to tell all of you that since Mahone and I are in charge, we are to be told everything first. That means before any other agent in this building. If you get new Intel, you are to report it directly to us."

Wheeler turned his icy stare toward Jack.

"We've never done that before. It doesn't make sense," he said incredulously, "I may want to discuss something with another agent before I tell…"

"Shut up, Wheeler," snapped Mahone, his patience quickly running out, "Just do your job and listen to Agent Harper. Think you can handle that?"

Wheeler's jaw tightened in anger, but he did not reply. He nodded curtly and turned back to his work on his desk. Mahone and Jack shared a knowing look before Mahone returned to his office. The exchange did not escape Lang's notice. She glanced back and forth between Mahone and Jack a few times before she went back to her work.

That evening, Mahone left his office and walked slowly into the main room. Jack had left an hour ago and Wheeler was the only other agent left in the building. He glanced up at Mahone as he walked by his desk to stand in front of the long bulletin board that had pictures of all the Fox River Eight escapees on it.

"About earlier," began Wheeler.

"Don't mention it," replied Mahone quietly, not taking his eyes off the pictures, "You were just doing your job. You had every right to question the new protocol."

Wheeler paused for a moment. He was not used to Mahone being so subdued and even almost kind.

"HQ called," he said, finally.

"Yeah?"

"They want to know why you staged the attempted capture of Abruzzi the way you did. They said that the way it was executed, there was only one outcome. "

Mahone turned to look at Wheeler for a moment.

"If HQ has a problem with the way I do things, they can get a gun and follow me out on the field next time," he snapped, "Scofield knew that the rat, Fibonacci, was the key to Abruzzi and thanks to Scofield's hard drive, we figured that out as well. I put it on the line and Abruzzi bit."

Wheeler nodded absently, "Well, anyway, you were right."

"About what?" asked Mahone as he stared intently at Michael Scofield's picture.

"That car wreck," said Wheeler as he stood up and approached Mahone, "Scofield and his brother staged it. We ran more tests, like you asked, and we found that the blood in the car was actually pig blood."

"Pig blood?" said Mahone as he turned towards Wheeler and took the file from his hands, "Clever kid."

He turned to look back at Michael Scofield's picture, when his suit jacket caught on some files on the desk behind him and fell to the floor. A picture of a man slipped out of one of the files. Above the picture, the name "Oscar Shales" was printed in bold, black ink. Mahone visibly froze at the sight of the photograph.

"But you know," he murmured after awhile, "The problem with being clever, is that he may end up being too clever for his own good."

Mahone stooped down to pick up the papers. As he put the picture back into one of the files, his hand shook slightly.

"Good night, Mahone," said Wheeler as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. He turned to give Mahone one more curious glance before he left.

Once Mahone heard the door close, he turned back to look at Scofield's picture. His breath began to quicken and he felt his blood begin to boil with rage. Then, without warning, he ripped Scofield's picture off the wall. It fell, crumpled, to the ground.

Mahone rested his forehead against the bulletin board, closed his eyes, and tried to steady himself. His hands had begun to shake again. He opened his eyes and looked down at the photograph.

"You have no idea what you're in for."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alliance

"Got a lead on Bagwell," announced Agent Lang as Jack walked past her desk.

"Anything on Scofield?" asked Jack as she thumbed through a file on her desk.

"No, but…"

"Then I'm not interested," snapped Jack as she sat down behind her desk and turned towards her computer.

Lang and Wheeler exchanged a glance, but said nothing. Just then Mahone strode into the office, coffee in hand.

"What do we got?" he demanded.

"Lead on Bagwell," said Lang, standing up, "Apparently he brutally assaulted a man…"

"And what do we have on Scofield?" he asked, glancing briefly at the papers Lang handed to him. He glanced over at Jack, but she shook her head, frustration clear in her expression.

"What does anybody have on Scofield!?" shouted Mahone as he kicked a nearby plastic trashcan, his eyes wild with anger, "If we kill the head the rest will die. Scofield is the head of this whole thing! If we catch him, the other cons will panic and start making stupid mistakes. So find me something on Scofield!"

Everyone in the main room had stopped what they were doing when Mahone began to yell. Mahone was known for his temper, but it had never really been this bad.

"Agent Mahone?" asked a geeky-looking man as he peered out of his small office, "I have something."

Mahone took a deep, steadying breath and walked over to the man.

"What is it?"

Jack stood up from behind her desk and walked over to Mahone. They exchanged a glance, and then looked back at the techie.

"Well, I managed to retrieve some more information from Michael Scofield's hard drive. It took awhile, but what I did was…"

"We don't care how you did it," snapped Jack, "Exactly how much information did you recover?"

Mahone could not help but smile slightly. She sounded exactly like himself. She was young, but confident and mature. He admired that.

"About sixty-percent," replied the man as he pushed his thick rimmed glasses up on his nose.

Mahone nodded in approval and glanced back at the other agents. He gave them a scathing look and pointed back at the techie.

"You see? Now this is what I want. Now, have it printed and on my desk within the hour."

As he turned to leave the techie's office, he grabbed Jack's arm.

"See me in my office," he murmured into her ear.

Jack nodded briefly as Mahone slipped back into the main room.

About half-an-hour later, Jack stepped into Mahone's office and walked over to his desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

Mahone looked up from the paperwork he had received from the techie and took off his glasses.

"Yeah," he said, pausing to look her over, "Have a seat."

Jack felt her pulse rise a little bit. Did she do something wrong?

"How are you holding up?" he asked, genuine concern in his eyes and voice.

"I'm okay," replied Jack with a sigh, "Just, um, keeping busy so I don't have to think about my parents too much."

Mahone leaned back in his chair.

"Well, you're a stronger person than I am," he said as he pulled out his pen and began unscrewing the cap, "These little guys here keep me going."

He dumped the pills out onto the desk and returned the pen to his jacket pocket.

"Be careful," replied Jack, "Those things can destroy you."

Mahone laughed weakly, "I self-destructed a long time ago," he said as he swallowed the two pills.

Jack raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but chose not to ask any questions.

"Can you do this?" asked Mahone, growing suddenly very serious.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I mean if, no, _when,_ it comes time…can you kill someone? Or will you freeze up on me? I need to know before we go out on the field together. I need to know that I can rely on you and trust that you'll do what it takes to end this. Because if you freeze, and this whole thing goes south, my ex-wife and my son will die along with your parents…and I can't let that happen."

"I know," replied Jack as she leaned in and gazed into Mahone's eyes with a look of intensity, "I won't freeze. I will do whatever it takes to save our families. I don't want to do it, but I have to…and I will. You can trust me."

Mahone looked into her eyes for a moment longer, trying to read what he could see in them. Finally he glanced away and nodded.

"Okay…I believe you."

"Good," said Jack with a slight smile, "I better get back to work then."

Jack stood and walked out of Mahone's office. He followed her with his eyes until she closed the door behind her. Then, he unlocked a desk drawer and pulled out an orange pill bottle. He opened it and glanced inside. It was empty. He took out his pen and unscrewed it again. He tapped it on the desk, but it was empty as well. Frustrated, he tossed the bottle and the pen across the room. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

He stood up from behind his desk and strode out into the main room. He walked passed Jack, Wheeler, and Lang's desks and approached a map on the other side of the room. This map had smaller pictures of all eight escapees and color-coded pins and string to plot their most recent positions. He looked at the lines and points on the map intensely, trying to find a clue, a hint about where Michael Scofield could be.

Just then, Wheeler dropped his phone on the floor and leapt from behind his desk. He grabbed some papers and ran over to where Mahone stood in front of the map.

"We have a sighting on Franklin!" he announced as he approached Mahone.

"Where?" snapped Mahone, irritated that it was not Scofield.

"Preston, Idaho. Apparently he jumped off of a moving train."

Lang and Jack exchanged a glance and stood up from behind their desks to go join Wheeler and Mahone.

"What's a black man doing in Idaho?" asked Lang as she stood beside Wheeler.

Jack took up position on the other side of Mahone. He glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the map.

"Don't know," replied Mahone, "But Bagwell was last seen in Nebraska. Looks like they're both heading west, but why?"

Just then, Mahone's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment," he muttered as he turned to go back into his office.

"What?" he barked into the phone once he closed his office door.

"I got what you wanted," said a man on the other line.

"I'll be right down."

Mahone swung open his office door and made a bee-line for the exit.

"Where's he going?" asked Wheeler as he watched Mahone practically run out of the main room.

"I don't know," murmured Jack, uncertainty in her voice.

Lang shrugged, "Don't worry, he'll be back. In the meantime let's see what else we can figure out about the cons' current locations."

Outside the building Mahone walked up to a young man on the sidewalk. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching him.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Right here, Agent Mahone," replied the man as he handed Mahone a full pill bottle, "You know, you can just go to the doctor and tell him you need something to calm your nerves."

"Doctor's write notes," replied Mahone, "That's why I have you."

Mahone turned to leave, but the boy grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Don't you want to ask me about Shales?"

Anger spread across Mahone's every feature as he turned back to face the kid.

"All I want from you are the pills," he growled, "I know longer need that information."

He whirled around and stalked back towards the entrance to the building.

"Hey, Mahone!" called the boy, "You gonna pay me, or what?"

Mahone walked aggressively back to the boy and shoved a few bills into his chest.

"It's right there...okay?" he snapped.

Without waiting for the boy to reply, Mahone turned and went back into the FBI Field Office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Plane Trip

Later that same day…

Alexander Mahone burst out of his office, papers in hand.

"Sucre was just seen at a gas station near Vegas on a bike," he announced as he walked quickly over to the map.

Wheeler, Lang, and Jack all jumped up from behind their desks and followed him. Alex quickly plotted Sucre's position on the map and stepped back to study it carefully.

"You know what I find interesting," asked Alex, quietly, "Sucre, Franklin, and Bagwell. They all seem to be heading west. Why?"

The other three agents did not respond. They stood quietly and waited for Alex to continue his train of thought.

"Oh, ho," chuckled Alex as his eyes glittered with understanding, "They're going for the money."

"The money?" asked Wheeler, "What money?"

"D.B. Cooper," muttered Jack, shaking her head in amazement, "They're going for the five million."

Alex picked up a black marker and pointed it at Jack.

"Exactly," he replied as he began to draw lines on the map.

The other agents watched, practically in awe, as Alex soon found a point where all three lines met together.

"D.B. Cooper allegedly dropped the stash near Salt Lake City, Utah," said Alex, pointing at the map, "And they're all going for it."

Late that afternoon, a black SUV pulled up in front of Alex's house. Jack stepped out of the vehicle and approached the front door. She rang the doorbell and stepped back to wait.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Alex was sitting in a white lawn chair. He stared intensely at a birdbath a few feet away from him. After a couple of minutes, he stood up and approached the birdbath. He gazed down into the water and slowly took off his sunglasses.

Just then, his cell phone rang. Alex barely even reacted. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone.

"Mahone," he muttered, absently.

"Alex it's me, Jack. You told me to pick you up at six, remember?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Well? Where are you? The plane for Utah leaves in an hour."

"I'll be right there."

Alex hung up the phone and replaced his sunglasses. With a final sigh, he turned, picked up his briefcase, and walked out of the backyard.

That evening, Alex and Jack boarded the plane heading for Salt Lake City, Utah. Shortly after the plane took off, Alex glanced over at Jack. She was staring out the window, her eyes full of uncertainty and fear.

"You're worried about your parents, aren't you?" he asked her, quietly.

Jack glanced over at him and nodded. A single tear escaped and slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, trying to maintain her composure.

Alex reached over and held her hand. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be okay," he said, surprising himself with the sudden, overwhelming wave of sympathy he felt towards her, "I'll get you out of this…somehow. Don't worry."

Jack smiled slightly and squeezed his hand in gratitude. She was glad for the comfort and security of his presence. They barely knew one another, but she somehow felt safer when he was nearby.

"Want to see a picture of my son?" he asked, hoping to get her mind off her family.

Jack nodded, more than happy for the distraction.

Alex pulled out Cameron's school picture and handed it to Jack.

"Oh, Alex! He's adorable," breathed Jack, "How old is he?"

"Five," replied Alex, as he pulled out another picture, "The woman in that picture is Pam, my ex-wife."

Jack studied the picture for a moment, and then turned to look at Alex.

"What happened between you two? If you don't mind me asking."

"Things got bad," he muttered, "It was best for her to leave.

Jack studied Alex for a moment. She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to ask her next question.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that Shales guy, would it?"

Alex froze, visibly. He cleared his throat and shivered slightly.

"Um, why do you ask?"

Jack shrugged, "I overheard some of the other agents talking about how losing Shales really bothered you. And I kind of read people…its part of the job."

Alex did not respond for a moment. Jack studied him once more, curious as to why Shales rattled this man so much. Then, a terrible hypothesis crossed her mind. She shook her head slightly, trying to shake the thought away. It was a horrible thing to assume and she tried to let it just slide away, but it lingered.

"You…you wouldn't happened to have done…anything," she stammered, trying to find the right words without giving too much away.

Alex's gaze flew to hers, full of panic and fear.

Jack shuddered under his gaze. She was afraid that he had just answered her question. She reached out and touched his arm.

"Alex…tell me the truth. We're partners now. We're fighting for our families' lives. We can trust each other, right?"

Jack watched as another shiver passed through his body.

"Alex," she pressed, firmly this time, "Did you…?"

"Yes," breathed Alex, voice shaky, "I did."

Jack blinked, stupefied by his reply. Even though she had practically figured it out, she had still hoped that she was wrong.

"Why?" she whispered, hoarsely.

"I…I couldn't take it anymore," he replied, voice low so that the other passengers would not hear, "I caught him…had him cornered. Then he began to taunt me. He said that I didn't have the guts to take him out. He said he would get away and hurt more innocent people…in horrible, terrible ways."

Alex paused and took in a long, shaky breath. Jack squeezed his arm, comfortingly.

"Then he said my wife's name," he continued, voice slightly steadier, "And I lost it. I didn't mean to do it…it just happened. I snapped."

Jack sat quietly for a moment and took a few shaky breaths of her own.

"I, um, I guess I can't blame you. I would have probably done the same thing. I probably_ will_ do the same thing before this is over."

Alex glanced over at her, eyes filled with regret and shame.

"Thank you for being honest with me," said Jack, sincerely.

Alex nodded and averted his gaze.

"Yeah," he murmured, "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Utah

Alex drove the black SUV rental up to a tall, brick building. Salt Lake City Field Office was printed in bold, white letters on the face of the building, which was beginning to show its age.

He and Jack strode up to the building, sunglasses on and briefcases in hand. Alex grabbed the door and held it open for Jack. She flashed him a grateful smile and stepped inside.

They slipped off their sunglasses just as a man in a black suit approached them.

"Agent Mahone? Agent Harper?" he asked as he extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Lyle. We have those files you requested."

"Good," replied Alex, as they turned to walk into a small, nearly empty, office.

The room had two desks, two chairs, and two computers. That was it.

"Could you have the files sent here, please?"

"Sure," replied Lyle, "But why do you need them anyway? It's not like they're much help with the Fox River Eight cons."

"Just bring me the files," snapped Alex, beginning to get edgy.

"Uh, yeah, okay," replied Lyle, clearly taken back by Alex's tone, "I'll get them to you as soon as I can."

"The sooner the better."

Chicago FBI Field Office

"Did you confirm that lead on Patoshik?" asked Wheeler as he walked down a narrow hallway.

"Just got confirmation," replied another agent, standing up to meet him.

"Good, I'll call Mahone."

Wheeler grabbed a nearby phone and dialed Alex's cell phone number.

"Yeah?" snapped Alex, irritably.

"It's Wheeler. We have a lead on Patoshik."

Alex sighed and leaned back in his temporary office chair. Jack glanced up from her copy of the files and gave Alex a curious glance.

"What's the lead?" demanded Alex, short on patience.

"He was seen in Cedargrove, Wisconsin."

"So call the local authorities," said Alex, exasperated, "We're kind of busy. The focus needs to be here, in Utah…on Scofield and Burrows."

Alex hung up the phone and turned back to the file on his desk.

"What was that about?" asked Jack, briefly looking up from her paperwork.

"Lead on Patoshik. They can handle it."

Alex looked through the file and froze for a moment. Suddenly, he stood paper in hand, and nearly ran out of the small office.

Jack dropped her papers and followed him.

"Lyle!" yelled Alex, as he approached what appeared to be some sort of break room.

"Agent Mahone? What can I do for you?"

"There's a man listed here," he replied, pointing at the paper, "He claims to have the only one-hundred dollar D.B. Cooper bill in circulation. His name's Harold Jenkins. Says he's a gas attendant. You worked the case right?"

"Yeah," replied Lyle, face brightening with the memory, "D.B. was my first case."

"Jenkins still around?"

"Yeah, same gas station too. Just a couple miles down the road. What makes you think the Fox River boys know where the money is?"

"Because they were locked up with the real D.B. Cooper," replied Jack, standing behind Alex and leaning against the doorframe.

"Precisely," said Alex, giving Jack a nod of approval and just a hint of a smile, "Now, let's go say hi to Mr. Jenkins.

Alex and Jack pulled up in front of an old, run-down gas station. They got out of the SUV and walked confidently into the garage. Alex saw a man working under the hood of a car. He nudged Jack, who was studying the layout of the garage, and nodded in the man's direction. As they approached him, Alex pulled out his badge.

"Mr. Jenkins?" he asked.

The man stuck his head out from under the hood and glanced at Alex.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Agent Mahone," he replied, flashing his badge.

"Agent Harper, FBI," added Jack as she also flashed her badge.

The man's eyes flew open wide in panic.

"I'm stayin' fifty feet away from her at all times!" he cried, voice cracking slightly, "What else does she want?"

Alex and Jack exchanged an amused glance.

"We're not here about that," said Alex, with a coy smile.

"Then why are you here?" demanded Jenkins.

"D.B. Cooper," replied Jack.

"Isn't that case getting a little old?"

"Were you the gas attendant that served Cooper?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There were some discrepancies with your statement," continued Jack.

"On the report it says that he filled up at seven a.m." said Alex, "But you said that it was seven p.m. Which is it?"

"Both."

"He gassed up twice?" asked Alex, incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Full tanks? Both times?" asked Jack, equally confused.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Alex's eyes lit up with understanding. Jenkins saw the look on Alex's face and became concerned.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thank you Mr. Jenkins. You've given us exactly what we need."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lead

Alex and Jack left the car garage and went back to the Utah Federal Building. Alex made a bee-line for their temporary office, so engrossed in his own thoughts that he completely forgot about Jack.

"Alex, what the heck?" called Jack as she ran to catch up with him.

Alex did not reply. Instead, he stormed into the office, letting the door nearly close in Jack's face, and flipped open his cell phone.

"Wheeler?" he barked into the phone.

"Yeah, Mahone. What is it?"

"D.B. Cooper was driving a 1965 Chevy Nova."

"There's nothing on file that Cooper even had a car, Mahone," replied Wheeler skeptically.

Alex tried to restrain his anger and distrust for the agent. Now was not the time to bring up all his misgivings and to lose his temper.

"Charles Westmoreland did," he retorted, as he scanned something on his computer screen, "The car had a sixteen gallon tank with approximately eight miles to the gallon."

Jack sat down behind her desk and narrowed her eyes at Alex, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"He stopped once in American Ford and then came back later that night. But why would he head towards Mexico and then turn around and drive back?"

Jack's eyes brightened suddenly.

"The money," said Jack and Wheeler simultaneously.

"Exactly," replied Alex, "He jumped from a plane with five million dollars."

Alex looked around on his desk for a piece of paper and began to scribble down some numbers.

"I figure he couldn't go more than sixty-five miles from American Ford. I want everything you can get within a sixty-five mile perimeter of that area. That's where he dumped the cash and that's where the cons are."

Alex ended his call with Wheeler and put away his cell phone. His hands were trembling and he fumbled for his pen. He swallowed two of the pills and took a deep, calming breath.

"Alex, you are a genius!" exclaimed Jack, shaking her head in disbelief.

Alex smiled slightly, "Just doing what I have to do."

"Still…"

Alex smiled again and glanced over at her.

"You're not so bad yourself, you know. You figure things out pretty fast too."

Jack sneered, "Yeah, like five minutes after you do."

They both laughed.

"You know, in another life, we would have been great partners."

"We're great partners now, Alex."

Just then, Alex's phone rang.

"Mahone."

"Alex," said Wheeler, urgently, "Woods Garden Center in Toole, Utah."

"What about it?"

"Get there…now. The cons may have just been there."

Alex and Jack walked up to the Woods Garden Center in Toole. An officer was standing outside, waiting for them.

"I hear you've had a little action in Toole today," said Alex.

"A bit," said the officer, crossing his arms, "Don't see how it warrants a visit from the FBI, though."

"A stolen car was found just outside of town belonging to a girl who goes to school in St. Louis. Am I getting that right?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, sir."

"And in here," said Jack, approaching the glass door, "The owner's girlfriend reports him missing and his friend comes by to check it out and he goes missing too."

"Yeah, but he was known to drop everything and go boar hunting when the opportunity presented itself."

While the officer continued to ramble, Alex walked up beside Jack and peered in through the glass. Something on the floor caught his attention. It was a baseball bat and a small pool of blood nearby.

"So really," continued the droning officer, "There's no need for you to be here."

Alex did not reply. Instead he picked up a nearby potted plant and threw it through the glass section of the door.

"Hey!" yelled the officer, "What do you think you are doing?"

Jack just watched Alex quietly. From the short time they had been working together, she knew that it was best to stay silent and to let Alex do his thing.

He reached in through the broken glass and turned the door handle on the other side.

"Mr. Mahone…"

Alex motioned for the officer to be quiet. He could hear muffled grunts coming from somewhere in the store. Alex drew his gun and approached what appeared to be a store room. Jack followed his lead and drew her gun as well.

Alex unlocked the door and flung it open. Inside, the two missing men were tied up with duck tape on their mouths. Alex put away his gun and ripped the tape off one of the men.

"The cons are here!"

Meanwhile, David "Tweener" Apolskis pulled into a gas station. Inside, the cashier recognized the con. As Tweener walked inside, he saw the man talking on the phone.

"Hey, yo," he called.

"Just one moment, sir."

Soon, the cashier laid the phone down and turned to Tweener.

"How can I help you?"

"Just need some gas. Pump three," he said handing him some money.

"Did you say pump three?" asked the cashier, stalling.

"Yeah."

"That one's sticking."

"Then I'll move my car."

"No need, I'll get the mechanic to pump it for you."

As Tweener continued to protest, he noticed that he phone was off the hook. It was lying on the counter. He looked up at the man and saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes. Tweener panicked and bolted.

As he ran out of the store, police sirens filled the area. Soon, several marked and unmarked vehicles began pulling into the gas station.

Tweener, in a blind panic, ran right into the hood of a black SUV. He glanced at the driver before turning and running away.

"That was him!" yelled Jack as she watched Tweener scramble away from their car.

"We got him," replied Alex as he stepped on the gas.

They followed Tweener until he climbed over a fence. Alex threw the car in reverse, hoping to cut him off.

"We're going to have to finish this on foot," said Alex as he leapt out of the car, gun in hand.

"Right behind you," replied Jack as she turned and ran after him.

Soon, they had Tweener in their sights. He was heading for another chain-length fence.

Alex fired his weapon at the ground. Tweener slammed into the fence but did not attempt to climb it. He knew he had been caught.

"Put your hands on your head and drop to your knees," ordered Alex, keeping his voice calm.

Jack tore around the corner, but stopped when she saw that Alex had the situation under control.

Tweener had yet to obey Alex's orders.

"Drop!" yelled Alex.

Finally, Tweener complied.

"Where are they?" asked Alex, voice tight, as he slowly approached him.

Tweener did not reply. He closed his eyes, the feeling of defeat finally settling in.

Alex did not have patience for this. He snarled angrily.

"Where…are…they?"HeyHehwaerga

I don't know what that is after "Where…are…they?" but I can't get it to go away….sorry!

PLEASE REVIEW!

TO BE CONTINUED………….


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanks to tpel and Something Not So Normal!! Thanks for reviewing!!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Esfir Korotya. Thanks for reading all my fanfics!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7: Interrogation

Toole, Utah Police Department Building

"Guy at the Garden Center said Burrows was as strong as a gorilla," said Lyle as he, Alex, and Jack all walked down a long hallway.

"So it was one p.m. when they tangled it up," remarked Alex.

"Yeah. Had to ID both of the men that were tied up," replied Lyle, "Scofield, Burrows…no doubt about it in their minds. But, like I said, that was one p.m. They could be anywhere by now."

"But we have a half dozen pick shovels and power tools missing," said Jack, "They're here and they're digging."

"Honestly," said Lyle, skeptically, "Five million? You really believe all that?"

"They do," replied Jack, "And that's all that matters."

"They could be anywhere," said Lyle, agitated, "We don't have the manpower to go door to door looking for them."

"We won't need them," said Alex as they walked into another room.

"What are you talking about?"

Alex looked through the glass into another room.

"Because he's going to tell us where to look," he said, pointing at Tweener in the other room, "Now, protocol says you question him first."

Lyle nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well...?" asked Alex, inclining his head to the door.

Lyle took the cue and walked into the interrogation room. An hour went by. Finally, Lyle left the room.

"Leaned on him in any way I can think of," he commented, "But he's not talking."

A flash of frustration and anger filled Alex's eyes. He turned to walk into the interrogation room and motioned for Jack to follow him.

Once they were inside, Alex closed the blinds to prevent Lyle from looking in on them while Jack moved to stand near the window. Alex walked over to Tweener.

"Are you Catholic?"

Tweener did not respond.

"Are you Catholic?" repeated Alex, firmly.

Still, Tweener did not reply.

"Not much good in it," continued Alex, "Lot of guilt. But the one good thing about it is confession. Whatever you have eating at you, you just give it up. Feels good, I have to say. Guess its just letting it out. Letting another human being hear it."

Tweener's eyes glazed over in anger. He slammed his fist on the table and leaned towards Alex.

"I've got nothing to say to you, man," he snarled.

Alex grew quiet and held Tweener's gaze for a moment longer.

"What if I told you something?" he asked, "A secret nobody knows…Oscar Shales."

Jack visibly flinched in surprise.

"He was a guy I was chasing a few years back," continued Alex, "I kept just missing him. It became kind of a game…like a jest. Would have almost been fun if it weren't for the fact that he kept killing people all along the way. Bodies started stacking up and I started to feel that it was because of me…because I couldn't do my job…because I wasn't smart enough. Never did catch him. But I did lose it."

Alex reached into his jacket and pulled out the pen. Jack was completely thrown off. What in the world was he doing?

"I saw things when I would drive at night…bodies. Nightmares to the point where I couldn't sleep. It was a complete break from reality. And that's what these little guys are for…to keep me in the game."

Alex dumped the pills on the table. He hesitated a moment before continuing.

"So now you know. Now it's off my chest. You ought to try it sometime."

Tweener contemplated it for a moment. But, soon the defiant look returned to his eyes.

"Like I said before…I ain't gonna tell you nothin'."

Alex's eyes flashed dangerously for a second. Jack noticed and realized now was the time for her to use her plan.

"You know where those guys are," she said as she approached the table and laid down a file.

Alex glanced at her briefly, but allowed her to continue. She had shown herself to be a very capable agent. Perhaps she had something up her sleeve.

"You got the wrong guy," snapped Tweener.

"Just trying to spare you some guilt," replied Jack, kindly.

She opened the file and began to spread some pictures out on the table.

"In less than twenty-four hours when Bagwell was free, he killed his first victim. If you don't tell us where he is now, he'll kill again. And that blood…will be on your conscience and no one else's."

Tweener gazed down at the pictures on the table. They were pictures of the veterinarian that Bagwell forced to sew his hand back on and then murdered.

Jack watched as Tweener's gaze softened slightly. She gave a slight smile and gave Alex a quick glance.

"Confession may not be such a bad thing after all."………………………..

About half an hour later, Alex and Jack stood outside, watching Tweener as he looked at the pictures and contemplated his options.

"You did great in there," said Alex, giving Jack a kind look.

"Thanks," she said, humbly, "Just had an idea, crossed my fingers, and went with it. You're Catholic approach was perfect."

Alex smiled for a moment, but then grew quickly serious as he turned to look back at Tweener.

"You know what we still have to do, right?"

Jack looked away, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah…I know."

Back in the Chicago FBI Field Office…………………..

"Any word on how the interrogation is going?" asked an agent as he walked up to Wheeler.

"No, kid's still stonewalling. But we do have information on Patoshik. His prints were all over that old lady's house."

The two agents walked over to the board where the pictures of all eight cons were posted. Wheeler attached a new piece of paper under Patoshik's picture.

"So," he said, "He leaves the cash and the jewelry. The only thing he steals is a ten dollar oil painting. What in the world does he want with that?"………………………….

Toole, Utah Police Department Building

Alex and Jack re-entered the interrogation room. Alex sat down across from Tweener and placed a soda in front of him. Jack resumed her position near the window.

"That's a great deal son," said Alex, "I mean we're talking no additional time on your sentence in exchange for the escapees' location. If you want, I'll put that in writing. We'll put you up in club fed. You'll spend your days playing racquetball with stockbrokers and lawyers. Four years from now, you'll be out on the street. Twenty-two years old with a clean slate…"

Alex paused. His eyes grew sad.

"…and you're whole life ahead of you," he took a steadying breath before continuing, "And no blood on your hands. Okay?"

"This is the best shot you have, David," said Jack, in a motherly tone, "Please take it."

Tweener paused, unsure of what to do. Then, with a final, defeated sigh, he spoke.

"There's a woman in the house."

Alex's eyes lit up happily. He was giving in.

"If you guys show up, they'll turn her into a hostage. T-Bag…he ain't coming out alive. And he's going to take her with him."

"You let us worry about that," said Alex.

"No, no way, man. The only way that that woman comes out alive is if someone shows up on the porch that they trust."

"Being you?" asked Alex.

"Being me," replied Tweener as he opened the top of his soda and took a long swig, "I'll take you to them."……

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Decided to go ahead and write this chapter today too…I couldn't resist!

Thanks again to those who've reviewed my story!! You all are the reason I'm sticking with this one!

And tpel…you were wondering who would kill Tweener? Well…here's your answer!

Chapter 8: Tweener

Alex, Jack, and Tweener all climbed into a black SUV. Alex was behind the wheel, Jack rode shotgun, and Tweener remained cuffed in the back. Another agent sat beside Tweener. The agent was applying a wire to Tweener's chest.

"Okay," said Jack, "Let's go over it again just so we're all clear. None of them are armed?"

"Guns, no. Bagwell had a screwdriver or something. Do we really need this?" he asked, pointing at the wire.

Alex glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. It's in case you decide to do something stupid. Like tip them off."

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" asked Jack, instantly suspicious.

Tweener did not reply. Jack glanced at Alex and then looked back out her window. Something just did not feel right…

Finally, they reached the house. Alex briefed Tweener once more. Then Tweener climbed out of the SUV and began to approach the house. Alex, Jack, and the other agents remained in their vehicles, waiting for the cue. Alex pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"No mistakes, let's get them clean," he murmured into it.

He glanced over at Jack and whispered, "Ready?"

She nodded, reluctantly, but the determination in her eyes satisfied Alex. He was confident that she would do what she had to.

Tweener rang the doorbell and waited. A whole five minutes went by and no one answered. The agents began to look restless and agitated.

Finally, the door opened. A young lady walked out and gave Tweener a surprised look.

"Listen," he said, "I don't have much time, alright?"

Alex snarled in fury as he listened to Tweener through the radio.

"I had to tell you something," said Tweener, "What you did for me that day at the motel? Nobody's ever done anything for me like that."

By now, Alex had heard enough to determine that Tweener had lied and led them to the wrong house. He and Jack leapt out of the car and began running down the sidewalk to intercept Tweener. As they ran, Alex motioned for the other agents in their cars to follow them.

"Get him! Go, go, go!" he yelled as he pulled out his gun.

"I lied to you," continued Tweener as the police and agents began to approach, "My name's not Scott. It's David Apolskis. And I just…I wanted you to know."

As Alex and Jack reached the front yard, they saw that the police had already cuffed Tweener and began to lead him away. They put their weapons back up and exchanged frustrated glances.

"I'll be writing," said Tweener as the police directed him to a nearby vehicle, "And I hope you'll be writing back."

She smiled at Tweener and nodded slightly as he turned and stepped into the car.

Alex gave a final grunt of anger and turned back to the SUV. Jack stood for a moment longer in the yard, studying the girl Tweener had been talking to. Debra Jean gave Jack a slight smile and a wave. Jack waved back, and turned to follow Alex…………………

Later, Alex, Jack, and Tweener drove alone down an unoccupied road. Alex had managed to convince the other agents that he and Jack could handle the transportation of the prisoner.

"You know what?" asked Tweener, "You were right. It does feel good to get stuff off your chest. Sorry I had to play you like that though."

Alex did not respond. Instead, he slammed on the brakes and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Come on," he said, quietly, stepping out of the car, "It's going to be a long drive. Stretch your legs."

Jack gave Alex a look that screamed: "I don't want to do this!"

Alex gave her a sympathetic glance and turned to survey the area. He wanted to make sure that there were no witnesses.

"Hey, yo," said Tweener, "Just so you know, I'm not gonna roll on those guys. It ain't gonna happen. So if that's what this is about…"

Alex whirled around and stalked back over to Tweener.

"We were talking about confession earlier," he said, removing his sunglasses, "And I think I owe you an apology. I lied to you. About Oscar Shales. He just kept pushing it. I snapped."

Suddenly, he grabbed Tweener on the side of the neck.

"Right there," he hissed, pulling Tweener closer to him, "That's where I put the bullet in him."

"I don't care about none of this," replied Tweener, voice shaking nervously.

"Just think about that because forensics will tell…powder burns. The gun was right against his head when I pulled the trigger."

Jack stood silently, leaning against the SUV for support. Her heart thudded in her chest. She knew what she was about to do…and she was terrified.

"Um, sir?" he asked, trembling, "I think we should get back in…"

"See, that's what's good about confession, you know?" interrupted Alex, raising his voice and beginning to speak faster and faster, "You say something, get it off your chest, and it just goes out there into the whole world and I'm so sorry kid 'cause I really hope you understand."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tweener, shuddering with the realization of what he now knew was about to happen.

"I got nothing against you, kid," replied Alex as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his gun.

"What are you doin' man?!"

"But they do."

Alex aimed the gun at Tweener. The sound of gunshots soon filled the area…but Alex had yet to pull the trigger. He whirled around and saw Jack.

She was shaking uncontrollably and in her right hand…was a gun………..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

This one's dedicated to Something Not So Normal for reviewing my last two chapters so quickly!!

I think you'll like this one!

Chapter 9: Comfort

Alex managed to get Jack back into the car. They drove away quickly from the scene and headed back to their hotel. Alex did not say a word to her on the drive back. He wanted her to keep her composure until they were safely in the hotel room. Jack just sat in the car, trembling, the whole way there.

Finally, they pulled into the hotel. They whisked past the service desk and headed straight for the elevators. Once inside, Alex wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. She was still shaking.

"Almost there," he murmured in her ear.

Once they were inside the hotel room, Alex turned and locked the door. Jack sank on one of the beds and began to come unglued. She began to take large gasps of air and was shaking horribly.

"Jack," said Alex as he approached her, "Calm down, sweetheart. You're going to hyperventilate."

He sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Jack leaned against him and began to cry.

"What have I done?" she whispered, hoarsely.

Alex put his lips on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay," he told her, voice cracking with emotion, "It's going to be okay."

"Alex…I killed a man…"

"I know," said Alex, pulling her closer to him, "I know."

Jack cried for several more minutes. Alex held onto her and refused to leave her side. He tried desperately not to break down himself. He would be of no use to her if he got upset. He needed to be strong now.

Once Jack calmed down a little, he drew away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Why…why didn't you let me do it?"

"You already took care of Abruzzi," she murmured, "And I want The Company to know that I can do this…I want you to know I can do this. I just…I just don't _want_ to."

Alex nodded in understanding.

"I don't want to do this either…never did. But I can't let them hurt my family. Not while I can do something about it."

"Me neither."

Jack leaned on Alex again, feeling comforted by his presence.

"So…is this what it feels like?" she asked, quietly.

"To what? Kill someone?" asked Alex.

Jack nodded, still leaning on him.

"Yeah…I guess it does," he said, eyes clouding with memories.

He turned slightly to whisper in her ear.

"I promise you that I will make all of this up to you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

Jack nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Alex closed his eyes again as another wave of emotion hit him. There were now three people whose lives depended on his actions. He was not sure he could handle it. But he knew he had to…for their sake, he had to.

Just then, his cell phone rang. He gave Jack an apologetic look and answered the phone.

"Mahone."

"Alex, its Wheeler."

"What is it, Wheeler? I'm kind of busy right now."

"We need you back in Chicago…now."

"What?" snapped Alex, "The cons are here in Utah! I can't go back to Chicago. I'll run the risk of losing their trail."

"It's not my call."

"What do you mean it's not your call?"

"It's headquarters…and it's an order."


	10. Chapter 10

Nasty weather today so I decided to do some more writing.

Special thanks to tpel, Skylinebabe, and Something Not So Normal for reviewing my story!!!

Chapter 10: Sullins

Alex and Jack stormed into the Chicago FBI Field Office. Alex was furious. He walked quickly down the hallway, forcing Jack to practically run in order to keep up with him. They rounded the corner and nearly ran straight into Wheeler.

"Wheeler," snapped Alex, "You mind telling me what this is about?"

"He's in your office sir," replied Wheeler.

Alex kept walking right past Wheeler as he talked. He gave Wheeler a long, steady look before he turned away.

"I can't believe that they are calling us back here," said Jack, "The escapees are in Utah."

Alex turned back to Wheeler.

"I want to know who this guy is," he snapped, irritably as he turned to go into his office.

"Said his name was Sullins," replied Wheeler.

Alex froze and turned back to face Wheeler. The look of shock on his face startled Jack.

"You've got to be kidding me," he hissed. He turned and walked back to his office in a daze, "Let me know if anything breaks on the convicts."

"I'm coming with you," said Jack, "Whatever this is, you may need some backup."

Alex nodded, reluctantly and walked into his office.

"Alex, thanks for coming," said Sullins with a very smug expression.

"You mind telling me why Internal Affairs is pulling us out of the field in the middle of a manhunt?" snapped Alex, clearly unhappy to see Sullins.

"It has been awhile since we've had a sit-down, hasn't it?" continued Sullins, "Not since Shales escaped."

Jack stiffened. This could not be good. She moved over to the side of Alex's desk and sat down in a nearby chair.

"You must be the great Jack Harper," said Sullins sarcastically, "Pleased to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same," retorted Jack.

"What's going on Richard?" demanded Alex.

"That is precisely what I am going to find out."

Alex and Jack watched as Sullins walked around towards the door and closed it. Alex's eyes betrayed the fear he felt as he heard Sullins lock the door. Jack shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"And you aren't getting out of here until I do."

-PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Decided to write a little more today...this one's longer. I felt bad because the last two chapters were a little short, so I'll make up for it this time around. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Close Call

Alex sat down behind his desk and glared up at Sullins.

"Ask any of the twenty cops there," he said, "John Abruzzi was armed. Abruzzi drew his weapon…"

"No!" interrupted Sullins, angrily, "It should have never been allowed to get that far."

"Richard lets be clear. If you knew how things needed to be handled in a manhunt, you'd be out there running one."

"Instead of harassing the ones who do," added Jack, pointedly.

Sullins gave her a sharp glance, and then turned back to Alex.

"The FBI's primary objective in investigating fugitive matters is to affect the swift location _and capture_ of the fugitives. You both have two dead bodies."

Jack glanced over at Alex. On the plane ride back, he had told her to allow him to take the blame for Apolskis' death. She had protested, but he reminded her that he had promised to get her out of this and that included protecting her from men like Sullins. She finally agreed, but only because she was too tired to argue.

"They were felons, Richard," snapped Alex, "Now maybe that doesn't play too well from a public relations standpoint, but from a public safety standpoint, Abruzzi and Apolskis were by the book."

"The shooting of an unarmed kid at point blank range is by the book?" asked Sullins with a disdainful sneer, "Come on."

Sullins looked down at a file.

"Incident Report: David 'Tweener' Apolskis. You know, I'm curious. Was he cuffed during transport?"

Jack swallowed nervously. Alex told her to remain quiet if anyone asked about Apolskis. Sullins gave her a curious look, but turned back to Alex.

"Yeah, he was."

"In the report it says that he grabbed your primary weapon. You carry that in a shoulder holster?"

"Hip," replied Alex, glancing away uneasily.

"Left or right?"

"Left."

Jack felt her skin crawl with dread. From where Apolskis was seated in the car, it was near to impossible for him to grab a weapon from the driver's left hip. It would have made more sense for him to grab her weapon.

Sullins smiled knowingly as he glanced back and forth between Alex and Jack.

"Left," he repeated to himself, "I'm sorry. I must get confused sometimes. So, just so I've got this right," he said as he walked up behind Alex's chair, "You two were driving alone with a cuffed prisoner, when suddenly…"

Alex reacted with lightning speed as Sullins hand reached across his chest towards his left hip.

"He reaches forward and grabs your weapon," finished Sullins as he stood back with a smirk, "Huh…too bad you didn't react that quickly with Apolskis. Maybe he'd still be alive."

Alex and Jack exchanged quick, fearful glances. Sullins was about to figure everything out. It was only a matter of time.

"I also find it interesting that you're new partner here, who is supposed to be the most intelligent, young, female agents out there, couldn't restrain him."

"I reacted before she did," snapped Alex, "Leave her out of this."

"Oh, protective of her are we?" asked Sullins with a grotesque smile, "Well, while you two were on your way back from Utah, I decided to do a little digging. I found some interesting things about your past, Alex, or lack there of. It starts off simple enough. Poor family, mom leaves and sites spousal abuse. Somehow your father maintains custody and by the looks of these pediatric bills, beats you like a harp seal for the next four years. Big shot, poor, abused kid. Not a lot of options, so he joins the military…"

"Is this necessary?" snapped Jack, furious that this man actually had the guts to say these things, "I mean, are there going to be actual questions, or is this just some sick, twisted show and tell?"

Alex could not help but smile. Speaking of being protective, she sure was defending him…adamantly no less.

"Okay, I got one," retorted Sullins, clearly upset by having a woman speak to him with such a tone, "How does a guy go from infantry with less-than-stellar marks, to the Gulf One Special Ops, to the Federal Bureau of Investigation leading the largest manhunt that this country has ever seen? You see Alex," he said, pulling out some papers with several lines crossed out by a black marker, "I have all these dots, there's just no way to connect them."

"Looks like you need to work on your clearance level."

"Or maybe I'll just work on you," he snarled as he leaned towards Alex.

"You want to do this?" retorted Alex as he stood up from behind his desk.

Jack tensed, ready to jump in and fight if it came right down to it. She figured Alex would not need any help, but just in case…

"I will chain you to this desk, Mahone, until I get some answers that I can't fertilize my lawn with!"

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Alex, threateningly.

Jack stood up from her chair. It did not look like this could possibly end without a fight. And after what Alex had just done for her, she would not dream of leaving him alone with this man.

"I know what they tell you to do overseas, Alex!" yelled Sullins, "And allow me to make it perfectly clear! We do not do it on American soil!"

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Neither man dared glance away for a single second to see who it was.

"Um, Mr. Sullins, sir?" asked a nervous looking agent, "There's a phone call for you."

"I'll take it later."

"Sir? You may want to take this now."

Sullins and Alex continued to stare each other down for a moment longer. Finally, Sullins whirled away and grabbed a phone. He stayed near the doorway so he could hear whatever Jack and Alex may say to each other.

Alex took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair. Jack did the same and gave Alex a concerned look.

Sullins returned as quickly as he had left. He practically ran back into the room, grabbed his things, and turned to leave. Jack gave Alex a baffled look.

"Where you going, Sullins?" taunted Alex, "And I thought we were really starting to get somewhere."………………………………………….

Later that afternoon, Alex received a phone call. After he got off the phone, he walked out of his office and approached Jack. She was talking with Agent Lang.

"Hello, sir," greeted Lang as he walked over to them, "Good to here Sullins was wrong about his assumption."

Alex nodded in her direction, and then looked at Jack.

"When you get a moment…" he said as he dropped a piece of paper on her desk.

Lang gave Jack a questioning look as Alex walked away. Jack shrugged in reply and unfolded the note. After she read it, she shredded it, and threw it away……………………………………………

Alex walked outside and made a bee-line for a silver car in the parking lot. He climbed into the passenger side and glanced at the driver.

"Alex," said Kellerman, "Where's your partner?"

"She's coming," he answered shortly; "You got something for me?"

Alex glanced up and saw Jack hurrying over to them. She climbed into the back seat and leaned forward to listen in. Meanwhile, Kellerman handed Alex an origami crane.

"Open it," he told Alex.

Alex opened up the piece of paper and saw that there was some sort of combination of letters written inside of it.

"The numbers correlate with the numbers on a phone," said Kellerman, "Only this one…none of the combinations make any sense. We think that it is a location. A rendezvous point for Scofield and Tancredi. You find it, you find him."

"You know," said Alex, irritably, "You could have gotten us out of there sooner."

Jack blinked in surprise. This guy must be with The Company.

"Even we have to go through certain channels to make sure that things appear to be on the up and up. You know all about that, don't you Alex? About keeping up appearances?" he paused for a moment, "I'm just making sure that we are all clear on the directive of this matter."

"I understand the reasoning behind Burrows and Scofield," said Alex, "But these other men, criminals they may be…there's nothing in their profiles to…"

"You've been hired to do a job," interrupted Kellerman, "The reasoning…does not concern you. You don't ask questions about us, maybe we will keep people from asking questions about you. That goes for you as well," he said, glancing back at Jack, "Are we all clear?"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Yeah…we're clear."

Alex, however, paused for a moment and studied Kellerman.

"So…they all die?" he asked.

"Yes…they all die."

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

NEXT CHAPTER WON'T HAVE A LOT OF JACK IN IT, BUT IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE STORYLINE. IT'LL CENTER A LOT MORE ON MAHONE, BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE UP FOR IT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER. WE'RE GETTING VERY CLOSE TO "RENDEZVOUS" MY PERSONAL FAVORITE EPISODE OF THE SERIES!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

Special thanks to Something Not So Normal for reviewing my story!!!

Chapter 12: Breaking the Code

Jack sat down behind her desk and turned on her computer. She quickly made her way to a news station broadcast and leaned back in her chair to watch……

"Agent Mahone, do you have any thoughts on the death of David Apolskis?" asked a reporter.

"It was unfortunate," replied Alex, keeping his cool.

"Was there every an opportunity to subdue…?"

"Let me remind you," interrupted Alex, growing irritated, "That despite David 'Tweener' Apolskis' age, he was a fugitive who made a move for my weapon. I did not want to have to kill him. Sometimes things happen that are just…out of your control."

Jack took a long, steadying breath. Alex was definitely better at keeping his composure than she was. She gritted her teeth, and forced herself to remain calm. The sound of Tweener's name made her heart leap up into her throat. But she could not have a break down here. Not while there were other agents nearby.

"Our sources say that you have recovered Scofield's hard drive," said another reporter, "And that you have obtained substantial data from it."

"What sources," snapped Alex.

"Information detailing not only how Scofield broke out, but how he plans to stay out. Care to comment?"

"No…"

Jack inhaled sharply. How did the press find out about Scofield's hard drive? That was classified information. The only people who knew about it were the agents that were assigned to the manhunt...which meant someone in this building had talked…

"What happened at the Botanical Gardens in Utah today…that was a result of the drive data that you collected?"

"No comment," replied Alex, quickly growing very edgy.

"Have you been able to discover any other locations where…"

"I believe I said no comment," snapped Alex as he turned and moved away from the cameras.

Jack ran her hands through her auburn hair. This could not be good.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A little later that afternoon…

"I heard that it came back from the lab," said Agent Lang as she approached Wheeler's desk.

Jack glanced up from her work to see what she was talking about.

"Yeah," replied Wheeler, as he stood and took the lid off of a box, "Thirty-two hundred nitroglycerin tubes."

Jack stood up and walked over to listen in.

"Now," continued Wheeler, "Scofield knew that they needed to be stored in a cool, moist area. Best place for that in the Utah desert is the Botanical Gardens."

"Stable?" asked Jack.

"All medical grade," replied Wheeler, "Safely used by heart patients all the time, but in the aggregate…"

"It can take out an entire building…that box, right there."

All the agents in the room turned around and saw Alex. He strode into the room, looking confident, but Jack could tell otherwise. His gate was too stiff, too rigid. He was ticked.

"This is why we can't have…leaks, coming from this office," he said quietly…too quietly.

Suddenly, he kicked a nearby desk violently.

"God help the agent who goes behind my back and talks to the press!" he yelled.

He paused for a moment and glanced around the room, as if he were trying to pick out the rat. Then, he turned and strode into his office.

Wheeler and Lang exchanged a glance. It did not go unnoticed by Jack………………

Later that day, Alex was plotting points on a map.

"We were just inches away today…just inches," he muttered to himself.

He tossed some papers on to Wheeler's desk.

"I want these blown up huge. Put them up in my office and give Jack a copy," he ordered.

"What are these?"

"Somewhere in those combinations is information regarding a rendezvous that Scofield set up. And we're going to crack that code today."

He whirled around, looking for Agent Lang.

"Lang! Today's the day Franklin told his wife that he was going to meet her in the rainbow room, right?" he asked as he whisked past the board with the cons pictures.

"That's right," answered Lang, confidently.

"Wrong! Today's the day Franklin is going down. You ready?"

"Everything's arranged," she answered as she pulled a gun out of her desk drawer and turned to leave the office.

Just then, Wheeler leapt up out of his chair.

"Mahone, we got a tip from a waitress who thinks she saw Burrows outside St. David, Arizona."

"Get a team out there to confirm," he said as his phone rang, "Once they get a beat on Burrows, notify me."

Alex stepped into his office. Wheeler turned to look at Jack.

"Help me with this?" he asked her.

"Yeah," replied Jack, giving Wheeler a long look, "What do you need?"

"Just a confirmation on the Burrows sighting."

"Okay, I'm on it."…………………………………….

Alex closed the door to his office and answered his cell phone.

"Yeah?"

"Sarah Tancredi just booked a one-way ticket across the country," said Kellerman's voice on the other line.

"To where?" asked Alex as he walked over to a smaller map on his office wall.

"New Mexico."

"Of course," muttered Alex to himself, as he gazed at the map.

"Any luck breaking that code?"

"This helps."

"Good."

Kellerman hung up. Alex turned his attention to the different combinations of the code that were now plastering his walls. He began to circle some of them.

"Wheeler!" he shouted.

Wheeler looked up from his paperwork. He gave Jack a quick glance.

"I'll be back."

Jack just nodded and watched Wheeler walk into Alex's office. Something about him made her skin crawl with unease….

"Yes sir?" asked Wheeler.

"Every combination that has an NM in it…I want you to check it to see if it has the name of a location in New Mexico. And I want it done, now!"

……………………………………………………………………………

Late that afternoon, Alex was sitting behind his desk, desperately trying to figure out the code. He threw his pen down on the desk in frustration. Then, he glanced down at another piece of paper he had not yet looked at.

He grabbed his pen and began drawing lines around the code until it read: EL GILA NM 6/3.

He glanced over at his calendar and realized that it was June second. Whatever Scofield was planning, was happening tomorrow.

Just then, his phone rang. He glanced down at the caller ID and saw that it was Pam…his ex-wife. He sighed and answered the phone.

"Pam…I really can't talk right now."

"Maybe I should call back."

Alex's eyes grew wide with shock. The voice on the other end of the line was not his ex-wife's…it was Michael Scofield……………………..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Next chapter is going to be a little shorter that usual…

But after that I'm going to begin working on the chapters for my favorite episode from season 2: Rendezvous!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story and kept reviewing!!

Especially Something Not So Normal!

Chapter 13: Phone Call from the Enemy

"Who is this?" demanded Alex.

"I think you already know."

Panic filled Alex's eyes. He slowly slipped off his glasses.

"If you have done anything to Pam…or my boy…"

"We both know your family's fine," said Michael.

Alex walked over to the door of his office and closed it slowly.

"Although Pam was a little upset about you leaving," continued Michael, "But then you had to, didn't you? Cause you couldn't let her find out."

Alex stared through his glass door, glancing around to make sure none of the other agents were paying him any attention.

"Find out about what?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Oscar Shales."

Alex felt his heart nearly stop. What did Scofield know about Shales?

"You remember?" taunted Michael, "The one that got away? But he didn't get too far…did he?"

"Ahh, you're slippin' Scofield," sneered Alex, trying to regain the upper hand.

"Maybe," replied Michael, "But let's hypothesis for a moment. Let's pretend that I was the one who caught Shales. I don't think I could have just handed him over to the courts. Not after he had eluded me for so long…made me look bad."

"You've been out in the sun way too long, boy," retorted Alex.

"You feds make a nice living. But not so nice that you go tearing up expensive sod. Not unless you had to do a little digging. Unless you wanted to hide something…or someone."

Terror filled Alex's eyes as he realized that Michael knew everything. But how? How did he find out?

"That's what all the lye was for," continued Michael, "Small amounts are a gardener's best friend. Large amounts decompose bodies."

"You should write mystery novels," snapped Alex.

"I don't know about you, but if I buried someone in my own backyard…I'd think about it all the time."

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He gritted his teeth as Michael continued to taunt him.

"I'd think…maybe I should move that body. But then I would remember that DNA leaches into the soil. So even if the body was gone, the proof of what I had done would still be there. I can imagine how it must feel. The pressure…the constant fear. It's more than a man can bear."

Alex's hands began to shake. It was scaring him how Michael described exactly how he had felt…how he felt now.

"I'll give you a chance," said Michael, "Back off. Let me and my family disappear and in return I'll keep you're little secret."

Alex shook his head at the irony. If he did not catch Scofield and Burrows, the Company would tell the world his secret. But if he did try to catch Scofield and Burrows…Michael would tell the world his secret. It was a twisted catch twenty-two.

"So, Alex," said Michael, "How's that sound?"

"Like a dead man talking," snarled Alex.

"I know that's not how you wanted all of this to play out. But sometimes, things happen that are just…out of your control."

Alex flinched at hearing Michael repeat the same phrase he had told the reporters that morning.

"This, Alex, is one of those times. Take care of yourself."

"I'll see you soon, Michael," said Alex, hoarsely, "Oh, and Michael? It just may be sooner than you think."

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I'll try to get the next couple chapters up ASAP, but I want to make them really good since they're going to be about my favorite episode. So it could take two or three days…or one…you never know …


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah, I know…I said it would be awhile…I lied…so sue me…LOL

Thanks to those who've reviewed my story!

And, as always, Something Not So Normal…you're support is very much appreciated!

Chapter 14: Gila, New Mexico

Chicago FBI Field Office…..

Wheeler put a large red cross through Lincoln Burrows' picture. Lang stood up from behind her desk with a victorious expression.

"Confirmed!" she announced, "Burrows is in custody."

The other agents stood up and began to clap and cheer. Some slapped Wheeler on the back and shook Lang's hand.

"Just think," said Lang, "Another day and he would have been gone. Have you found Mahone yet?"

"No," answered Wheeler, "I keep trying to call, but it just goes straight to voicemail."…………………………….

Meanwhile, Alex and Jack stood beside their car on an abandoned road. Alex picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mahone?" asked Kellerman on the other end of the line, "It's about time. Burrows has been apprehended."

"Where?" asked Alex as he glanced briefly at Jack. She was standing near the edge of the road staring off into the distance.

"Arizona," answered Kellerman, "I'm on my way and I need you and Jack there as well."

"We'll get there as soon as we can."

"I don't think you heard me," snapped Kellerman, "Get to Arizona."

"I'm this close to Scofield."

"Well, we have a bird in hand."

"Yeah, well so might we. You wanted me to figure out Scofield's rendezvous with Tancredi? It's happening today, and we're sitting right on top of it."

Alex hung up the phone and walked over to stand next to Jack. They gazed down below them at the city of Gila, New Mexico.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex and Jack began to check the local hotels, hoping Sarah or Michael may have tried to check into one. The first one they pulled up to was the Gila Hotel.

"Michael Scofield," said Alex to the hotel owner as he pulled out the paperwork on Michael, "He escaped from Fox River Penitentiary a week ago. Have you seen him?"

The hotel owner gazed down at Michael's picture and shook his head.

"Nope…never seen him."

"Well, if you do, please call me at this number," replied Alex as he handed the man a card.

"Oh, there's another hotel down the road," he called as Jack and Alex turned to leave.

"Thanks," replied Alex as he and Jack climbed back into the car.

Soon, they pulled up to the Sundown Hotel.

"Have you seen either of these people?" asked Alex as he showed the hotel owner the photos.

"Yeah," answered the man, "That woman…she checked in last night."

Jack and Alex exchanged a glance.

"Was she alone?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, said her name was Kelly Foster," replied the man as he pulled out some papers to show them, "I put her in room nine. Were you the guy that tried to call her this morning?"

"A guy tried to call?" asked Alex, instantly suspicious.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes ago. Tried to send her a fax."

"Did he?"

"Yeah."

"Your fax have memory?" asked Jack as she approached the machine.

"I guess…"

Jack pushed a button and a copy of the fax printed.

Alex walked over and read it over Jack's shoulder.

One Hour. 16781 Butterfield Road.

"Do you know where this is?" asked Jack as she pointed at the address.

"Yeah," replied the man, "It's just five minutes away."

Alex and Jack exchanged a glance and turned to leave.

"Hey!" called the man, "If she comes back, is there anything you want me to do?"

Alex shook his head.

"She's not coming back."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex and Jack drove down a long, dirt road.

"I don't see anything," said Jack, "You think this is the right way?"

"I hope so," replied Alex, quietly, "You ready?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah…I'm ready."

Just then, an old house appeared in the distance. Nearby, two cars were parked and two people stood beside of them.

"That them?" asked Jack.

"Oh yeah," said Alex, "That's them."

Michael and Sarah recognized them as well and began to scramble into one of the cars. Alex stepped on the gas and began to speed towards them.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack, fear in her voice.

"Just hang on to something."

"This is insane!"

"Just trust me."

The cars were racing towards one another. Alex did not even hesitate. It was all or nothing…now or never.

"You're going to get us both killed!" screamed Jack as the cars drew closer and closer.

Just as it looked like the two cars were going to collide, Michael gave in and tried to swerve to the right. The two cars scraped against one another as they past. Alex slammed on the brakes and managed to regain control of the spinning car.

He glanced over at Jack.

"You okay?"

Jack just turned her head slowly and gave him a look. Alex could not help but crack a smile.

"Well, it's not over yet," he said, "Hang on!"

He stepped on the gas and followed Michael and Sarah through the field and back onto the dirt road. They were trapped between Alex and a chain-length gate that led towards an old, abandoned factory.

"They're not going to…" said Jack, just as Michael slammed on the gas and ran through the metal gate.

"Guess they are," she muttered as Alex pulled up alongside Michael and Sarah.

He began to slam their side of the car against Michael's, trying to through them off course. Jack gripped the side of the armrest and prepared for the worst. They were getting closer to the factory.

"Alex! The building!" she cried.

Alex glanced up for a moment and saw that they were getting closer to the factory. If he was going to trap Scofield, now was the time. With a grunt of effort, he jerked the steering wheel hard to the left. Michael's car went careening wilding into the side of one of the smaller buildings nearby.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone's who's been reading/reviewing!!!! This one's for all of you!

Chapter 15: Cat and Mouse

Alex slammed on the breaks and forced the car into a hard u-turn. Finally, he put it in park and stepped out of the car. Jack took a few shaky breaths and followed him.

They drew their guns as they approached the factory. Alex went inside, gun first, and glanced around. He blinked a few times, trying to get used to the low lighting.

Jack followed him, glancing back once in a while to see if they were being followed. Alex turned sharply at every sound, trying to pick out any distinct noises. Suddenly, as they reached the end of the hall, Alex froze. Something was telling him that Michael was on the other side. He motioned for Jack to be quiet, and turned to go the other way.

Once they reached the other side of the wall, Alex leapt out, expecting to find Michael. But he was gone. Alex's heart thudded in his chest. Where did he go? Jack tried to keep her breathing steady and even. This was a game of cat and mouse…and she wanted to remain the cat.

As they turned another corner, Jack thought she saw a shadow move behind a large metal bin. She signaled to Alex, and then began to approach slowly. Just then, the sound of a metal pipe falling distracted them. Alex and Jack whirled around, guns sweeping back and forth in search of the cause of the noise. Alex began to step forward slowly, heading towards where they heard the pipe fall.

As they continued to stalk their prey, Alex picked up on some barely noticeable noises. Breathing, slight, but detectable. A quiet grunt of pain. Michael must have hit something or ran into something. All those years of training were being put to the test.

They walked forward, warily. Then Jack froze. Something just did not feel right. It had suddenly grown very quiet…too quiet. Alex sensed the same thing and glanced back at her to make sure she was okay. She gave him an encouraging nod, and they continued to move forward.

Soon, they saw a stack of boxes and barrels ahead. They glanced around and determined, silently, that that was the best place for Michael to be hiding. They approached the boxes and Alex signaled to Jack to back him up. She crept up behind him, nearly stepping on the backs of his heels, and followed him the last few feet to the boxes.

Just as Alex prepared to kick them over, an eerie feeling came over him. He glanced to the left and saw that he had just walked into a trap. He was in a cage.

Suddenly, a metal gate slammed shut behind them. The heavy metal bar on the side of the gate hit the back of Jack's head. She fell to the floor with a cry of pain. Alex whirled around with a growl of absolute fury and slammed his body against the gate. But he was too late. Michael Scofield had already locked it and stood on the other side, giving Alex a very smug look.

Alex glanced briefly down at Jack to make sure she was okay. She moaned and stirred slightly, but did not bother getting up. Alex whirled around to face Michael. He stuck his gun through the chain-length fence of the gate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Alex," said Michael, coolly, "Smell that? It's propane. It's filling the room, and if you pull that trigger all three of us die."

Alex glared at Michael with undisguised hatred. It was bad enough that he had managed to trap them, but he had also hurt Jack in the process. Alex was beyond himself with rage. He glanced back at the other gate and walked over to it, gun still trained on Michael. He kicked it violently, but it too was locked. With a snarl of anger he stormed back over to Michael.

"I'll do it…I'll do it!" he screamed as he stuck the gun back through the metal gate.

"Maybe," replied Michael, calmly, "But before you do, let me ask you a question, Alex. Do you still think you're one of the good guys?"

Alex gave him an incredulous look.

"Cause I think we both know that you've crossed over. You're on the wrong side chasing the wrong guys. And now you've dragged another person into this," he said, pointed at Jack, "My brother is innocent, Alex. _He _never killed anybody."

"Well, thanks for opening my eyes," retorted Alex, sarcastically.

"Okay, Alex. Shoot. We both know what will happen."

"Ahh, the propane will kill us anyway, what difference does it make?" he sneered.

"That's a good point," replied Michael as he walked over to a window and broke it with a nearby pipe, "There you go…there!" he yelled, growing angry, "That'll give you time to think about what you are doing. But first, a word of advice…stop. Because when you get close I will win…every time."

"You think?"

"I'm not the one in the cage."

Alex laughed sarcastically, "No, no you're not."

He lowered the gun as Michael turned to walk away.

"There's a big difference between me and you, Michael," he called, "You just proved it. You can't kill. And that's what it's going to take to stop me. Cause I don't have the same reservations you do. I can. So whether it's today in Gila, or tomorrow in Albuquerque, or two months from now…in Panama…"

Michael stopped walking. How did he know about Panama?

"…I will get you."

Michael took a deep breath and continued to walk away.

"I don't have a choice…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I'll be kind of busy these next 2 weeks, so I may not update as often as I have been…but I'll write whenever I get some downtime!!


	16. Chapter 16

Had a little free time to write today…man work stinks this week!!! Pray for me…I need it!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to skip that phone call Alex makes to Pam because I don't want Alex to like Pam anymore…I'm kind of hoping he and Jack will get together eventually…but you never know. My story is about as unpredictable as the show itself…Even I don't really know what will happen next!!

Chapter 16: Bolshoi Booze

As soon as Michael left, Alex stooped down beside Jack. He picked her up and cradled her head in his hands.

"Jack, you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his shaky voice.

"Yeah," muttered Jack as she tried to sit up, "Just promise me something."

Alex moved over so she could sit beside of him.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I want Scofield," she said through gritted teeth as she massaged the back of her head.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, no problem."

They sat for a couple hours, locked in the cage-like structure, waiting for help to arrive. Alex tried calling Kellerman, but he would not pick up, so he had to leave a message.

Finally, after a long time, they heard a noise. Alex grabbed his gun and approached the metal gate. An Asian man was walking towards them, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Agent Mahone?" he asked, "I'm Bill Kim. I believe we've spoken on the phone before. I'm here to pick you up."

"I called Kellerman," retorted Alex, gun still trained on Kim.

"He's busy right now. Anyone else know you're here?"

Alex shook his head and lowered his gun.

"Good."

"Can you open the gate?" asked Jack, as she stood slowly, leaning on the crates behind her, "And I think we need a new car."

"There's something you two should know about me," said Kim, practically blowing off Jack, "I don't like being on the field. I only do so when there's been a screw up," he paused and held out his hands, "I'm out in the field."

"Well, why don't you open the gate so you can hurry back to D.C. before your shoes get dirty," snapped Alex.

Bill Kim smiled in amusement.

"We have a lead as to where Burrows will be meeting up with his brother. A place he referred to as Bolshoi Booze. That meaning anything to either of you?"

"Yeah," replied Jack, "It's one of a hundred tattoos on Scofield's body."

"What does it mean?" asked Kim, irritably.

"Don't know yet," replied Alex.

"Then you'll need to figure it out within the next couple of hours. If Scofield and Burrows cross the border, they'll be out of your jurisdiction. Then neither of you will be any further use to The Company."

Alex narrowed his eyes as he read the meaning behind Kim's words. If they no longer meant anything to The Company, then neither did their families. Meaning they could all be killed without a second thought.

"Open the gate," snarled Alex.

"So you can what?" demanded Kim, "I want to here it. Straight from the mouth of the guy who was supposed to be our closer. Speaking of which, Alex, your partner over there is indeed expendable. And I'd assume that during the time you two have spent chasing the cons together, you may have done a little…bonding. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to her either, now would you?"

Alex could actually feel his pulse quicken with fury. Jack sneered in contempt.

"Why don't you open the gate and fight me?" she challenged, "Without weapons…that way you could see which one of us is tougher."

"Ooo, I'm scared," mocked Kim.

"If you only knew…"

"I'll get you Scofield and Burrows," interrupted Alex, trying to redirect the attention from Jack back to himself, "And I'll get you all the rest of them. Then Jack and I will part ways from you and Kellerman."

"I just hope that you are properly motivated," replied Kim as he unlocked the gate, "Cause as long as you do your job, we forget about Shales."

Alex winced at the sound of the man's name, but he did not reply. Instead, he put an arm around Jack and led her out of the cage and past Kim.

"And then you can go back to Colorado and visit your son," called Kim.

Alex froze. His entire body tensed and anger etched every feature of his face.

"Cameron…he's five now right?"

Alex let go of Jack and in one fluid motion, whirled around, grabbed Kim by the throat and slammed him up against the metal gate.

"Don't you ever mention his name again."

"There he is," crooned Kim as he looked into Alex's eyes, "That's what I wanted to hear."

"Alex, leave him!" called Jack, "He's not worth it."

Alex let go of Kim and backed away slowly, never breaking eye-contact. Finally, he turned away and walked out of the building with Jack.

"You're cracking, Alex!" called Kim, "There are a lot of people who are counting on you to do your job!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex and Jack sat inside the new car Kim left for them. They were staring at pictures of Scofield's tattoo, trying to find a meaning behind it.

"Perhaps it's a bar, or a pub of some sort," suggested Jack.

"Nah, too easy for Michael," said Alex, "He likes to make things complicated."

Jack snorted in agreement.

After about an hour, Alex had had enough. With a growl of frustration, he tossed the picture up onto the dashboard and walked out of the car. He wandered into the middle of the road, looking almost lost and confused.

Jack frowned in concern. He did not look too good.

Alex took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. With a sigh, he turned back towards the car and leaned on the open door. He glanced down for a moment and looked at the picture of Scofield's tattoo, lying upside down on the dashboard. Suddenly, a look of clarity filled his crystal blue eyes.

Jack recognized the look and took off her glasses. She waited patiently while Alex picked up the picture and studied it.

"There' not letters," he murmured, "Turn it upside down…they're numbers."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex and Jack sped down the long, empty road. Suddenly, Alex's phone rang.

"Mahone, its Wheeler. You were right. They were coordinates. Put them in your GPS and they'll take you to a spot in the Mexico desert. It's in the middle of nowhere, basically."

"Alright," replied Alex, "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. Sir…who exactly are you meeting?"

Alex hung up.

"What the heck is he doing?" asked another agent, standing beside Wheeler.

Wheeler shot the man a suspicious look.

"He's keeping us out of the loop…that's what he's doing."

……………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Thought about waiting till tomorrow to write this one but, as usual, I changed my mind….

Chapter 17: Crash

Alex and Jack pulled over to the side of the rode. Alex got out of the car and motioned for Jack to follow him.

"Is this it?" she asked, incredulously.

"No, it's further away. Past this field here," he said as he gave Jack a second glance, "You up for it?"

"Yeah," said Jack, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head, "I'll be fine."

Alex nodded and the two agents walked out into the field, right past the "No Trespassing" sign.

After a while the ground gave way to dry, desert like terrain. Soon, an old shack appeared on the horizon. The sun was beginning to set and glared at them from the side. They put on their sunglasses as they approached the shack, guns in hand.

Alex pushed back the curtain that served as a sort of door. No one was inside, but they had been, and not long ago by the looks of it. There was some rope and a fresh splashes of blood on the floor.

"Looks like there was a struggle," muttered Alex.

"Whatever Scofield was planning apparently didn't turn out so good," agreed Jack as she walked over to the rope and chairs, "Looks like someone was tied up. Didn't meet their end of the bargain I'd guess."

Alex glanced over at a nearby table and saw two small tubes with clear liquid inside of them. He picked one up, removed his sunglasses, and studied it.

"I thought some of the other agents took Scofield's stash of that stuff back at the Botanical Gardens," said Jack.

"They did."

"Then what's that?"

"Scofield either got his hand on some more, or he faked it."

Alex set the tube down and turned to investigate the rest of the room. Soon, he saw a couple of bloody footprints near the entrance to the shack. They were headed at a sharp and deliberate angle.

"Jack," called Alex.

Jack stepped over the rope and blood and walked over to Alex. He pointed down at the footprints.

"Looks like we've got some more walking to do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eventually, the agents saw a ridge ahead. Alex motioned for Jack to stay quiet and pulled out his gun. He began to stalk up the ridgeline, body poised and ready for anything. Jack moved to the right and began to walk up along the ridge.

Alex was the first to appear on the other side. Instantly he saw Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, and Burrows Sr. They saw him too and quickly ducked behind some nearby rocks. Alex began shooting immediately, but could not get a good angle. He began to skirt the rocks, trying to find a better position to shoot from.

Jack, meanwhile, lay in wait. If the cons tried to move at all from behind the rocks, she was in perfect position to fire her weapon.

Burrows Sr. grabbed Sucre's weapon and started yelling at the cons to go for the car. The second the cons moved, so did Jack. But Burrows Sr. saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to shoot several rounds at Jack. Jack hit the dirt and cursed angrily.

By now, the cons had reached the car and threw it in reverse to pick up Burrows Sr. Burrows Sr. glanced over his shoulder and saw that the car was close enough to try to make a run for it. He leapt up and ran towards the car.

Jack moved quickly and fired her weapon several times. She saw him stumble slightly, but he still made it into the car.

She and Alex cursed at the same time. They had been so close…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex and Jack had made it back to their car and were speeding down the road. Alex was talking urgently on the phone to some agent back in Chicago.

"Yeah, I want you to organize an alarm on a dark blue Sedan, license plate number AE9268. We're forty miles southeast of Los Crusas. Do it…now!"

The second Alex hung up the phone, it rang again.

"Oh, come on!" he said, patience no longer in existence, "What?!"

Jack saw Alex's face relax slightly as he listened to whoever it was on the other end of the line.

"What hospital?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex and Jack strode into a local hospital. Apparently there was a man here who had been in the shack with Michael and he wanted to talk to some feds. Alex approached the man, calmly. He lay on a hospital bed with all kinds of wires and cords connected to him and other machines.

"Heard you wanted to talk to me," said Alex.

"I got some information the feds want," replied the man, "Information about Michael Scofield."

A dangerous glint danced in Alex's eyes.

"I heard he's catching a ride," continued the man.

"And where would that be?" inquired Alex.

"It's not just the where…but the when. And that when is coming up soon. But I want to cut a deal first."

Alex smiled with amusement. Jack rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Of course," she muttered.

"Sure," said Alex, "Let me make a quick phone call. Jack? Stay with our friend, would you?"

Jack nodded reluctantly and sat down in a nearby chair while Alex stepped outside to make the phone call. Soon, he strode back into the room, looking confident.

"Here's the 'deal.' All charges dropped and the government picks up medical costs until you're fit to be deported. This is of course all contingent on your information being accurate."

"No deportation," retorted the man, "I want citizenship."

"You've got to be kidding me," sneered Jack, "Alex, we don't have time for this."

"Citizenship, or no information," snapped the man.

"Citizenship?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, just a little incentive. And I want it in writing."

"Oh, I am so tired of playing games. Aren't you Jack?" he asked, an odd twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, yeah," replied Jack, "Very tired."

Alex sauntered over to the machines that whirred beside the man's hospital bed and began to unplug some cords.

"No external pace maker," he said, nearly enjoying what he was doing, "Oh, here's a good one…no morphine drip!"

Just then a nurse stormed into the room.

"What do you think you are doing!?" she cried.

Jack pulled out her badge and stalked menacingly towards the door.

"FBI! Out!" she yelled as she kicked the door shut in the nurse's face.

"What are you doing!?" screamed the man as Alex pushed some more buttons on the machines.

"Just giving you a little incentive," sneered Alex as he watched the man begin to squirm in pain.

"This shouldn't take too long," murmured Jack as she walked over to stand beside Alex.

Alex gave her an approving look and turned to watch the man writhe in pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Before long, Alex and Jack had the information they needed and were driving away from the hospital.

"Get back on with Border Patrol," barked Alex into his cell phone, "Call the Navy Reserve Air Station in Dallas. They've got planes on alert. We need an interception of a white, single-engine A-36 Beech, heading towards the border. Call Mexico; get clearance for an international pursuit. Tell them if they have to take the plane down, just do it!"

Alex hung up the phone. Suddenly, a buzzing sound came from overhead. Alex and Jack glanced up and saw the white plane, Scofield's getaway plane, flying overhead.

"Where in the world are those jets!?" screamed Alex.

As they sped further down the road, Jack spotted something.

"Alex! That's Burrows and Scofield, dead ahead!"

Sure enough, Michael and Lincoln were standing outside of a car on the side of the road. They saw Alex and Jack's car speeding down the road towards them and jumped back in their car. They made a quick U-turn and sped away.

Alex slammed on the brakes.

"What are you doing!?" asked Jack, in shock, "They're going to get away!"

"No, they're not," said Alex, "We're going to cut them off."

Alex turned the car around and headed down another road.

An hour later, the sun had finally gone down and it was pitch black outside. They were nearing an intersection when Jack saw headlights coming down the other road.

"That's them!"

"Jack," said Alex, in an all-too-calm voice, "I need you to hang on."

Jack shot Alex a startled look. Then, she suddenly realized what he was going to do.

"God help us…" she whispered as she braced herself.

Their car slammed into the side of Michael and Lincoln's car just as it passed through the middle of the intersection. The two cars careened wildly to the side. Michael and Lincoln's car instantly burst into flames. Pieces of both cars flew all over the road.

Once the cars came to a stop, the two brothers stumbled out of their car. Jack opened her door and stepped out. She was uninjured, but disoriented. Finally, Alex stepped out of the car, gun in hand, and approached the two brothers.

Michael was trying to reach for something on the ground, but stopped when he saw Alex. Jack walked unevenly up beside Alex and drew her gun as well.

"Gotcha."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Wow…Jack's finally beginning to toughen up a bit!! I even surprised myself with that one!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

Extremely special thanks to Something Not So Normal!!!

Your support is amazing!!!

Kind of got on one of those writing sprees today so I wrote three chapters! Enjoy!

Chapter 18: So Close…Yet So Far

"You almost made it," breathed Alex, still disoriented from the car crash.

Michael sunk to his knees and hung his head in defeat. The cell phone in front of him kept ringing. He looked at it longingly.

"Get up," said Alex, motioning for them to stand, "Now…turn around."

Michael and Lincoln did not respond.

"He said turn around!" snapped Jack.

"If you're going to murder us," said Michael with contempt, "You're going to have to look us in the eyes while you do it."

"Shut up," sneered Alex.

"You want me, you got me!" yelled Lincoln, "Let my brother go!"

"I don't want either of you…I just want my life back!"

"And you're going to kill two innocent men to get it, huh?" said Michael, glaring back and forth between Jack and Alex.

"Whatever it takes," muttered Jack.

Just then, the sound of sirens filled the area. Jack and Alex glanced around warily. Suddenly, the loud sound of a bullhorn echoed around them.

"This is the United States Border Patrol! Drop your weapons and remain where you are!"

Alex didn't comply. Jack glanced over at him, fear and frustration filling her gaze. She would not put her gun down until Alex did.

"Drop your weapons!"

"We're FBI!" called Alex.

"These men are in our custody!" added Jack.

"I don't care who you are! Until we verify, you will drop your weapons, or we will drop you!"

Alex jerked his weapon at Michael and Lincoln, fury and desperation in his eyes. They were so close…

Finally, he lowered his weapon and tried to regain his composure. He pointed, deliberately at Michael, and then laid his gun on the ground.

Jack hesitated a moment longer, then angrily tossed her weapon on the ground.

The Border Patrol team moved in and began to handcuff Michael and Lincoln.

Alex looked on in despair. Jack ran her hands through her hair and kicked at the ground, cursing under her breath. They had been so close to ending this…so close…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex and Jack followed the Border Patrol back to a nearby holding facility. They walked into the building and watched as Michael and Lincoln were placed in a cell.

"I'll be back," murmured Alex into Jack's ear, "Keep an eye on them and come get me if they are moved."

Jack nodded and turned to find a position along the wall so she could observe the brothers without appearing suspicious. She made eye-contact with Michael. He seemed to be studying her, reading her. It was unnerving. She glanced away and tried to appear unbothered by it.

Meanwhile, Alex stepped into an empty hallway and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Wheeler's number.

"Congratulations, sir," said Wheeler.

"What do you got?" demanded Alex.

Wheeler blinked in confusion at Alex's tone. He sounded almost disappointed.

"Uh, call from the Illinois DOC. They're sending a huge contingent down there to collect Burrows and Scofield and take them back to Fox River personally."

"Remind them that this is a federal case and we'll handle the transport, now…"

"I did, sir," replied Wheeler, "But it's an election year and everybody wants a piece. Now, warden called in a favor to the Bureau Chief, he okayed it, so here we are. Should be there in about an hour."

Alex glanced away, but froze when his eyes met Michael's.

"I want to be placed in the prisoner transport vehicle…me and Jack," he said, somewhat absently as he continued staring at Michael.

"What for?"

"Just get it done," he snapped, irritably.

"Sir, these were the big fish. You and Jack brought them in. You should feel good about that."

"Yeah…yeah," he murmured as he hung up the phone.

The second he hung up, it rang again.

"Saw you on the news, Alex," said Kim.

"Did you?" asked Alex, feigning interest.

"Jack too. And the brothers. But they were a little more…breathing, than I had hoped."

"Yeah, well Border Patrol showed up. Nothing we could do."

"Really?" asked Kim, sarcastically, "Burrows and Scofield…can you see them?"

"Yeah."

"Then put a bullet in their heads," Kim snapped.

"They're being watched."

"I don't care."

"By _armed _guards."

"If they make it back to Fox River, it's over…for all of us. There's not much this country loves more than a bad man with a good story. How much longer do you think it will be before someone puts a microphone in front of them?"

"Hey are you listening?" asked Alex, incredulously, "The security here? What you're asking me to do is tantamount to suicide. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Then get Jack to do it. She's expendable."

Alex froze in horror. The Company considered Jack expendable?

"No…no, I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"I just can't, okay?" snapped Alex.

"Oh, I see. You two have spent quite some time together now. Kind of grown on each other perhaps? Maybe you even have a little thing for her, Alex?"

"I'm not going to sacrifice her," replied Alex, voice edgy, "She's a valuable asset to this. She killed Apolskis and Burrows Senior."

"Well, then you'd better figure something out. Because I wasn't asking anything. That would imply that you had a say in the matter. Pull this off and you're half-way home! You remember what home is like, don't you? Ninety Westend Avenue, white house, red door, Cameron…Pam, unless of course your taste now runs more towards Jack."

"Stay away from my family!" yelled Alex in fury.

Jack jerked her head away from the brothers and glanced back at Alex. He gave her a petrified look and then turned to glare intensely at Scofield.

A cold look of determination filled his gaze. He would do what it takes to save his family…and Jack.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Staging at Albuquerque 

Alex walked out of the hallway and back into the main room. He glanced briefly at Jack, and then walked over to an officer standing behind a desk.

"Alexander Mahone, Bureau," he announced as he flashed his badge, "These are our prisoners and my partner and I will be accompanying them personally in the transfer vehicle."

"You two can follow in the chase car," replied the officer, barely bothering to glance up at Alex.

"I don't think you heard him clearly," said Jack walking up beside Alex, "We'll be _accompanying_ them."

"Only people allowed in the van are the driver and two guards who have been trained and certified for prisoner transport."

Alex laughed, mockingly. "Are you really going to make me go over your head?"

"I'll even dial the phone for you," replied the officer sarcastically, "This is standard procedure, Agent Mahone. I need to keep that environment as controlled as possible. The more bodies, the less control."

Alex and Jack were only half-listening. They turned to watch some officers open the brothers' cell and begin to escort them out to the waiting vehicles.

"These men may have knowledge regarding the locations of the other escapees," said Jack, desperation in her voice, "Its knowledge that we need to do our jobs."

"And my job is to insure the safe and successful transfer of these two prisoners…"

Alex watched Michael leave the building. The two locked eyes for a moment before he disappeared out the door.

"…now the two chase vehicles are outside."

Alex did not reply. Instead, he walked quickly away to where the guards had taken the brothers. Jack was right on his heels.

They climbed into the chase vehicle. Alex took shotgun and Jack took middle seat behind Alex. The driver, another guard, nodded briefly to them as the cars began to file out onto the road.

Soon, Alex's phone rang.

"Mahone," he said.

"Good news," announced Kim, "You're both off the hook. Paul Kellerman has a team ready to move in on the caravan just outside of Albuquerque."

"Okay…where does that leave us?"

"When it goes down, there should be a moment or two of confusion, lots of bullets flying, you get the picture. I need you and Jack there to insure that Kellerman catches one."

"Little early to be covering your tracks isn't it?" sneered Alex, "The escapees, that was the deal…no one else."

"Right, our deal. Now, refresh my memory, was our deal supposed to end with Burrows and Scofield going back to prison, or bleeding from a hole in their heads?"

Alex closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Michael, glaring right back at him from the transport vehicle.

"We're giving you another chance to make this right," continued Kim, "Let Kellerman take care of it. Good luck in Albuquerque."

Alex glanced back at Michael as he hung up the phone.

Jack glanced over at Alex, wondering what the phone conversation was about.

Then, Alex's phone rang again.

"Yeah?"

"Alex, its Paul Kellerman. Have you spoken with Bill Kim?"

"Yeah, he filled me in. You're staging at Albuquerque?"

Jack looked up sharply. Staging? Was there another plan?

"Listen," snapped Kellerman, "Me jumping in like this in no way reflects what I think about the job you two have been doing. Just wanted you to know that."

"Of course. So long as we get the job done."

"We can all go back home to our families, right?"

Alex hesitated, "The sooner the better. So what do I need to know?"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Change of Plans

As the caravan pulled into a long, underground tunnel, they slowed to a stop. Ahead of them, a tractor trailer was sitting at an odd angle, blocking the way out. Several agents jumped out of their cars and ran over to investigate.

Alex stepped slowly out of the car and glanced briefly back at the prisoner transport vehicle.

"What's going on?" hissed Jack, "Is this the 'staging' thing you were talking about on the phone?"

Alex nodded, leaned over, and whispered rapidly into her ear. Jack's eyes widened with each new detail of the plan.

"Are you serious?"

Alex nodded again.

"Think they'll go for it?"

"I hope so," he muttered as he glanced around the tunnel.

He saw an officer who looked like he was in charge and walked over to him.

"How long is it going to take to move this semi?" he asked.

"Got my men working on it right now."

Alex nodded curtly and turned back to look at the brothers. Finally, the two guards inside the vehicle were called out to help move the semi.

"Come on, Michael," whispered Alex, "Take it!"

"I really hope this works," muttered Jack, fearfully.

Just then, Alex's phone rang.

"They go for it?" asked Kellerman.

"No…they're talking but nothing so far."

"Nothing?" he asked in surprise, "Okay, in five minutes if they haven't made a move, you order the pull of the semi and release traffic."

"And then what?"

"You want a rabbit to hop, Alex…move the carrot."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Several minutes later, Jack began to grow anxious. \

"I don't like this, Alex."

"Hold on," he muttered as he saw movement inside the vehicle.

He grabbed his cell phone, "Here we go."

"Copy that," replied Kellerman as he hung up.

He leaned down and talked into his wrist.

"Heads up, hold traffic," Kellerman ordered.

Several officers back in the tunnel glanced around. They had earpieces...

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. The prisoner vehicle door opened and the brothers made a mad dash to a nearby door. The officers and guards began to draw their weapons and fire, but they were too late. Michael shut the door behind them.

Alex and Jack were instantly on the move. They ran down the tunnel in the opposite direction and stepped through another door.

They ran down long, winding hallways, trying to pinpoint the brothers' location. Finally, they began to catch up to them. Alex whipped out his cell phone.

"They're in and heading straight for you," he whispered.

"Armed?" asked Kellerman.

"No, Jack and I'll back you up."

"Just keep running. As long as their running from the both of you, they're heading towards me. They'll get boxed in."

Alex hung up the phone and motioned for Jack to follow him. They resumed running through the passageways. Suddenly, as they turned the corner, they saw the brothers' shadows receding down a different, narrower tunnel.

"They're improvising," muttered Alex into his cell phone, "They're heading for the surface."

Kellerman cursed and hung up the phone.

Alex and Jack kept running until they turned another corner and found themselves in a large, concrete room, face to face with Michael and Lincoln. On the other side of the brothers, was Kellerman. They were trapped. Jack could not help but smile in satisfaction.

Kellerman raised his gun to fire, but Jack noticed something was not right. He was aiming too high and too far to the left. He was aiming at Alex!

Jack cried out and shoved Alex out of the way. They both fell to the ground as Kellerman ordered the brothers to follow him. They obliged, but kept glancing back. Unsure as to who was shot.

"Jack?" asked Alex, voice quivering with fear, "Jack…are you okay?"

Jack did not reply. Alex lifted her up slightly, but froze in horror as he felt something wet on his hand. He glanced down and saw that the right side of her shirt was covered in blood…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you Something Not So Normal for sticking with my story!!!!!!

Chapter 21: Tragedy 

Alex managed to carry Jack up a nearby flight of stairs. She had passed out from loss of blood and was complete and total dead weight. Finally, as he struggled up the last few stairs, an officer flung open the door and peered down inside.

"We have an agent down," he reported briskly into his walkie talkie as he helped Alex get Jack out of the tunnel, "Send a medic immediately!"

Alex sat Jack gently down on the ground and placed his hand over the bullet wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Can't talk right now," he snapped.

"And why not?" demanded Bill Kim on the other end of the line.

"Jack's been shot," said Alex, voice shaking, "And it doesn't look good…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later at the hospital, Alex was waiting impatiently in the lobby. He kept standing up to pace the room restlessly. The doctors had yet to give him any news about Jack. Finally, a nurse walked into the room.

"Agent Mahone? Jack's out of surgery. She should be waking up anytime now," she said with a smile.

"So, she's going to be okay?" asked Alex, allowing a small glimmer of hope to fill him.

"So far, so good," replied the nurse, "The bullet's been removed and the wound has been sewed. She should be back to her normal self in a week or two."

Alex nodded and thanked the nurse, then made a bee-line for Jack's room. He opened the door and stepped inside. She was lying on a hospital bed, pail and unmoving. For a heartbeat Alex thought the nurse was wrong and Jack really wasn't alive. Then he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Jack?" he whispered as he moved quickly over to the side of the bed.

"Alex?" asked Jack, hoarsely, "What…what's going on?"

Jack glanced around the room with panic in her eyes. She tried to sit up but fell back in pain.

"No, no, no," said Alex brushing her hair from her face, "Don't try to get up. You were shot, remember?"

Jack looked at him blankly for a moment, but then her eyes brightened with clarity.

"Oh, yeah," she murmured, "I remember…Kellerman."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, Kellerman."

"What do we tell Kim?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"Let me handle Kim," replied Alex gravely, "Don't worry about it."

Jack nodded and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I owe you one," said Alex, looking away.

Jack gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"You kind of stepped in front of a bullet for me," said Alex, with a slight smile.

Jack shrugged it off, "Don't mention it."

"Don't mention it?" said Alex, incredulously, "You nearly died…for me."

"I'd do it again if I had to."

"Well, do me a favor…don't," said Alex, growing serious, "I nearly had a heart attack in the lobby, waiting to see if you would pull through. I'd rather not go through that again if at all possible."

Jack smiled at Alex and reached over to touch his hand.

"I'd still do it again if I had to."

Alex smiled and shook his head.

"You're as stubborn as I am."

"No…I'm not that bad," replied Jack with a slight laugh.

Just then, the door opened and a man in a suit walked into the room. He was in his mid-thirties, blonde, blue-eyed, but had the unmistakable air of Company to him.

"Good to see you're awake," he said, glancing at Jack, "I heard that was a pretty rough surgery."

The man flipped open his cell phone.

"She's awake," he said glancing back and forth between Alex and Jack.

He paused for a moment and listened to the person on the other end of the line. Then he handed the phone to Alex.

Alex gave the man a scrutinizing look, then took the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Mahone? It's Bill Kim. Your partner's lucky. Now that she's okay, we need to talk."

"What is it, Kim?" asked Alex with a sigh.

"Kellerman finished the job you and Jack couldn't. But he, unfortunately, is still out there. He's a loose end. You need to finish what you started."

Alex laughed and shook his head.

"Something funny?"

"Just that Kellerman's more of a loose end than you think. He tried to shoot me. Jack pushed me out of the way and took the bullet instead. The guy you wanted to double-cross just screwed you first."

"Scofield and Burrows…"

"Are probably alive…and on the run with Kellerman."

Kim did not reply. He was too stunned to speak.

"Have a good day, Kimmy."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that day, Jack was sitting on the edge of her bed. Alex sat beside her, arm wrapped around her back for support.

The agent from earlier that day barged into the room.

"Just spoke to Kim. He wants you two to finish the job."

"Yeah?" asked Alex, giving the agent a dissatisfied glance, "Well that's not going to happen."

Jack glanced at Alex in surprise. What did he mean by that? They couldn't just walk away from this, could they?

"This isn't a request," retorted the agent.

"And this isn't a negotiation. Kim and Kellerman can try to kill each other all day long…but we're out."

"You must have forgotten about how discrete we have been with what we know…"

"Go tell the world about Shales!" yelled Alex with a wild look in his eyes, "In fact, I will. I killed a predator…a man who tortured and raped women and I buried him in my own backyard. I'll do the time."

Jack looked at Alex like he had lost his mind. What in the world was he thinking?

"I don't care anymore," continued Alex, "I'm out! Is that clear enough for you?"

Jack glanced back at the agent to judge his reaction. He did not speak, but the look in his eyes was unsettling…very unsettling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that evening, Jack and Alex were still in the hospital. Jack was lying on her hospital bed and Alex sat in a nearby chair.

"So what do you think they'll do?" asked Jack, hesitantly.

"Who?"

"The Company…they can't be happy with this."

Before Alex could reply, his phone rang. He glanced down at the caller ID.

"Pam?" he muttered, "Why's she calling me?"

Jack sat up slightly. Pamela Mahone…Alex's ex-wife. Part of her was always curious about this woman. She must have been pretty tough to put up with Alex for all those years. He wasn't the easiest man to get along with. He let very few people into his life.

"Alex, Cameron's hurt!" yelled Pam.

"What happened?" asked Alex as he stood up from his chair.

"It was a car…hit and run," sobbed Pam on the other end of the line, "His leg is broken in two places."

"I'll be on the next flight to Colorado, okay?" said Alex, voice shaking.

"He's in surgery…"

"I'll be right there, Pam."

Alex ended the call and began to rapidly gather his things from the hospital room.

"Alex, what's going on?" asked Jack, "What happened?"

"My son…he was hit by a car," said Alex, voice cracking with emotion, "His leg's broken in two places."

Jack felt like her blood had turned to ice.

"I'm going with you," she said, finally.

"No…you need to rest and…"

"Alex, they hurt you're son!" screamed Jack, with a sudden burst of emotion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex, pausing long enough to look at her. It was not like her to react like this.

"The Company…it has to be them. You told them we were out…maybe this is there way of telling us we're not…"

Alex closed his eyes briefly. If that was true, then this was his fault.

"Like I said…I'm coming with you."

"I guess there's no way I can persuade you to stay here?"

"No," replied Jack, eyes tearing up, "Not a chance."

Soon, they were walking out of the hospital as fast as they could. Alex kept a steady pace, but Jack was still weak from blood loss. She struggled to keep up, but refused to slow down. They had to get to Colorado as soon as possible.

The second they stepped outside, they heard a familiar voice.

"Agent Mahone, how's your son?"

It was the agent that had come into their hospital room earlier that day.

"You've made a mistake," snarled Alex.

"No, you did," retorted the agent, "Think you can just quit? Now, when you get back in, clean up your mess and maybe there won't be another accident on the streets of Colorado. And as for you, Jack…expect a phone call later."

"Why?" demanded Jack. Suddenly her eyes clouded over as she read the meaning behind the agent's words, "No…you didn't…"

Alex's eyes darkened with rage as he too realized what the phone call could mean.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that evening, Alex and Jack were sitting in their car. Alex opened up his cell phone reluctantly and called Kim.

"Yes?" asked Kim.

"Mr. Kim? I just wanted you to know that we're getting back to work."

Alex stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him. Jack remained where she was in the passenger seat. Her face was pale and her eyes filled with fear and concern.

"So I take it you got my message?" asked Kim, smugly.

"Oh, yeah…loud and clear," replied Alex as he hung up.

He popped open the trunk of the car to reveal the agent stuffed inside with a bullet hole in his head.

Just then, Jack's cell phone rang. She fumbled for it in her pocket and with trembling hands answered it.

A couple minutes later, Alex climbed back into the car. He glanced over at Jack and saw the look of horror on her face. She had her cell phone to her ear, but let it slip out of her hand and fall to the floor.

"Jack…what is it?" asked Alex, hesitantly.

"They…they killed my parents…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Barely had time to write this one today! I should have more time to write tomorrow though!!

As always, thank you Something Not So Normal for reviewing my story!!!!

Chapter 22: Suspicion

2 days later…

Alex and Jack returned to the FBI Field Office in Chicago. Jack was still visibly shaken about what had happened to her parents, but she had learned early on how to put on the mask of composure and keep moving on with what needed to be done. Alex new that it was still tearing her up deep inside. The night she found out, they spent together in the hotel room. She cried all night and he held onto her, even letting a few tears of his own escape too. They were growing more and more dependent on one another.

As Alex parked the car and prepared to get out, he glanced over at Jack and a wave of guilt washed over him. If he had not acted so rashly and told The Company he wanted to quit, his son would have never been hurt and Jack's parents could still be alive. But he could not think like that now. It wouldn't change anything. Accept the past, work with the present, and pray for the future.

As they walked back into the Field Office, Agent Lang and Agent Wheeler were the first ones to notice them.

"Welcome back," said Lang, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," replied Alex, even though his face and body language said otherwise.

Wheeler was on the phone with someone and Alex paused to listen in.

"Okay," said Wheeler into the phone, "You got it…yeah."

He hung up and glanced up at Alex.

"Got a lead on something?" asked Alex.

"One of the C.O's from Fox River, Brad Bellick, got locked up last night for the murder of another guard."

"Wait," said Jack giving him a look, "We're looking for C.O.'s now?"

"What about the escapees?" added Alex, "You know, Scofield and Burrows?"

Wheeler suddenly looked strangely uncomfortable.

"Nothing on them," he said quickly, "Franklin's wife was taken into custody in North Dakota."

"His _wife_?" asked Jack incredulously as she and Alex exchanged suspicious looks.

The phone rang and Lang answered it. She paused for a moment and then looked at Wheeler.

"Line two."

Wheeler nodded and reached for the phone, but Alex was faster. He snatched it up before Wheeler could and answered it.

"This is Agent Mahone," he said while he glared at Wheeler.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he glanced at Jack.

"How long ago?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex, Wheeler, and Jack all stood by the map in the main room. Lang approached them, papers in hand.

"We've shut down all the major freeways in Montana," she said, "So far, no sign of them."

"Go wider," ordered Alex, "Troopers on ninety and ninety-four all the way through Wyoming and have them lock down the Canadian border in fifteen."

Just then, another agent whistled loudly to get the other agents' attention. Everyone glanced up from their work and stood to walk towards the tech room. One of the techies was waving wildly for everyone to come in. Alex and Jack shared a curious look and followed everyone into the room.

On several of the screens in the large tech room, were different news stations. Suddenly, Lincoln Burrow's appeared on every one of them.

"My name is Lincoln Burrows," he said, "And I'm innocent. I escaped from Fox River Penitentiary because I was sentenced to death for a crime I did not commit. I did not murder Terrance Steadman."

The agents all looked at one another, unsure of what to make of all this. Then, Michael Scofield appeared on the screen. Alex shook his head in disbelief.

"Smart kid…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After some of the full video, several of the agents left the room to begin making calls and organizing different interviews. The rest stayed in the tech room to begin analyzing the tape.

"Do we know how long the tape lasts?" asked Alex.

"Twenty-six minutes beginning to end," replied Lang, "It's all on the internet."

Alex nodded and narrowed his eyes as he studied one of the screens. He leaned down to talk to one of the techies who was busy typing away at a computer.

"Start on a transcript," he said, "I need every word."

"We're going to need to send an agent to Montana," said Jack to Lang, "I want to know what he saw, what he heard, what they were wearing…anything he can give us."

Lang nodded and turned to walk out of the room, but paused when she heard Michael start speaking again.

"Two agents, Agent Alexander Mahone and Agent Jack Harper…"

Alex and Jack looked up quickly at the screens. Jack shot a look at Alex. This could not be good.

"…are responsible for many deaths. They murdered John Abruzzi and David Apolskis. But for Agent Alexander Mahone, these were not his first. He also murdered the last fugitive that he was assigned to chase…Oscar Shales…"

Jack felt a cold chill creep up her spine. She forced herself to remain calm and tried to appear unaffected by Michael's words.

Wheeler on the other hand glanced sharply at Alex and Jack with undisguised suspicion. Lang glanced away, uncomfortable with the entire situation.

"…the man who escaped from prison two years ago remains one of this country's most wanted despite the fact that he will never be found."

Alex sneered, "The guy's nuts."

"They will both try to do whatever it takes to make the deaths look official, like they happened in the line of duty."

Alex had heard enough. He turned and walked out of the room. Jack followed closely behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later, Alex and Wheeler were standing in front of the map again.

"Alright," said Alex, "Camera guy said something about four hundred and fifty miles. Four hundred and fifty miles in six hours."

Alex attached a string to a point on the map and began to trace a line around the point.

"I need a point on this…" he was cut off as he turned around and nearly ran into Wheeler.

Wheeler gave him a stone cold gaze and did not bother to move out of his way.

"…circle. It could be their final destination."

"Seventy-five miles per hour, stopping for gas…it's doable," said Wheeler.

Just then, Alex's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Where are they?" demanded Kim.

Alex shot Wheeler a look. Wheeler sighed and walked away to give Alex his space.

"I'm not sure," replied Alex, "I still need more time."

"This can't happen fast enough, Mr. Mahone," snapped Kim, "You've already done irreparable damage."

"Scofield made the video in a storage facility somewhere between Great Falls and Helena not long after sunrise. From there the witness said that they said something about needing four hundred and fifty miles to get to where they were going. There's Seattle, Portland, Salt Lake, Denver…"

"Denver?"

"Yes…what?" asked Alex.

"The President is speaking there this afternoon at three o'clock."

"Six hours from where they made the video…they're going after the President."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later in Alex's office…

"Well," said Lang, "I'll notify the White House and cancel the President's…"

"If there is any change to her itinerary, the brothers will know that something is up," interrupted Alex, "And then they'll go right back into hiding."

"Well we've found them before, we can certainly find them again," said Wheeler.

Jack shot Wheeler a disdainful glance. He could be so stupid sometimes.

"These are not pets, Agent Wheeler," snapped Alex.

Wheeler smiled, "Yeah, thanks, I'm pretty clear on that one. But if you are going to use the Commander in Chief as bait, that's certainly not going to fly with…"

"Do you have a problem with the way I do things?" asked Alex, clearly on edge.

They stared each other down for a moment longer. Finally, Wheeler replied.

"Yeah…and I'm not the only one."

Alex let a cruel smile play on his lips.

"Is that right?"

"Internal Affairs has asked me to run all your moves through them from here on out…Jack's too."

Jack glared at Wheeler with undisguised hatred.

Alex stalked around his desk and got in Wheeler's face.

"Then get a pen and make sure you get this word for word," he breathed, barely suppressing his anger, "The President's day does not change. The only lead that we have is that we know where these men are headed. So we're going to keep quiet about this and let 'em come. Now…get out of my office."

Wheeler gave Alex a look and turned to walk out.

"Well, they're two of the most recognizable faces in America," she said after Wheeler left, "How do they think they're going to get anywhere near the President?"

"Because it's not just the two of them anymore," said Jack, bitterly, "They're traveling with a rogue secret service agent…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know… not that great of an update, but like I said, I was pretty busy today. Hopefully tomorrow's will be better.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

And when you get a chance, check out the website I'm working on: 


	23. Chapter 23

I promised that I'd do some writing today…so here it is!!

Chapter 23:

The agents stood in the tech room, watching the Scofield/Burrows tape again.

"They did a good job masking the room," said a techie, "No reflections, no flares…"

"Any audio markers?" asked Alex.

"Tone tells us they were in a large space, about one-hundred thousand cubic feet."

"So the guy with the camera," said Jack, "His story matches up?"

"Clocked quality of light with the time of day…pretty much fits his where's and when's."

"Alright, content," said Alex, "What do we have?"

"The usual tells," replied an older agent, "Eyes, hands, feet. We were able to base Burrows on the tapes from his trial."

As they scanned through the clip, the agent suddenly cried out.

"There! Freeze it," he said as he pointed to Burrows on the screen, "The eyes…see it?"

"Yeah," replied Alex, "Slight shift to the left and up."

"He's lying," said Jack.

"Seems so," replied the techie as he pressed the play button.

"Okay, here," said the older agent as the techie paused the clip, "Burrows' arms are folded. He's protecting himself."

Jack narrowed her eyes as she studied the screen. Something did not feel right about this whole thing. The brothers were traveling with an ex-secret service agent and yet they were sending all the wrong cues. Something was up.

Just then, Agent Lang walked in.

"President's motorcade is rolling in," she announced, "So far no sign of the brothers."

Suddenly, Alex pointed at the screen.

"Right there," he said, "What's Scofield doing with his hand?"

"We think its Morse code," replied the techie.

"For what?" asked Jack.

"Right now," said the older agent, "We got a phrase, 'the water is warm.' Any idea what that might mean?"

"We've got agents checking the surrounding county's water temperatures just in case," replied the techie.

"Don't bother," said Jack, "Scofield wouldn't be that obvious."

"Might be a message to another accomplice," suggested the older agent.

"Or maybe it doesn't mean anything," snapped Jack, as she finally put everything together.

The other agents looked at her in surprise. Alex's eyes glittered with understanding as he waited for her to continue.

"I mean, maybe he's trying to throw us off," continued Jack, "He's traveling with an ex-secret service agent. They're probably giving us everything they _want_ us to follow while they go off and do something else."

"So all this was just a distraction while they go after the President?" asked Lang.

"They had to know the tape would be discredited," said Alex, "They had to know that we would talk to the camera man. Jack's right…there's something else going on here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The agents watched the part of the tape where Michael Scofield addressed Sarah Tancredi.

"Body language says that he doesn't mean this at all," said the other agent.

"I don't care," snapped Alex, "Play it again."

The techie gave him a doubtful look.

"I don't see how this…"

"Just do it!" yelled Alex, impatiently.

The techie flinched, but obeyed.

"His voice…would you say he sounds sincere when he's talking to her as opposed to when he's talking about their crimes?" asked Alex.

"I guess you could say that," replied the other agent.

"I did say that. Would _you_ say that?"

"Yeah."

Alex laughed, "This isn't about Terrance Steadman and it's not about their innocence."

"What do you mean?" asked Lang.

"They're not going after the President," said Jack with a sigh, "They're going after the doctor."

"I want everything we've got on Sara Tancredi," ordered Alex as he walked out of the tech room, "Friends, family, pen pals…if someone so much as wrote her a thank you note, I want to know who they are and where they are and I want to know now!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that day, Wheeler and Jack sat behind their desks. Lang walked up to them with a file in her hand.

"Sarah Tancredi," she said, "Dad dead, mom dead…email shows a minimal list of contacts with very little activity."

Alex overheard Lang and walked out of his office. He leaned on the doorframe to listen in.

"Credit cards," continued Lang, "She used mostly for groceries, sporadic clothing shopping, and a purchase of single movie tickets. OBGYN records show that she hasn't been involved in any relationships recently either."

Just then, Alex walked up behind her.

"To tell you the truth," she continued, "I'd say the bulk of her life is her work."

Alex reached out his hand to take the file from Lang. Lang handed it over, but Alex did not say a word. He turned around and headed back towards his office. Then he froze, turned back around, and walked hurriedly past the other agents. He gave Jack a quick glance as he passed. Jack stood up to follow him.

"Excuse me," said Wheeler as they walked away, "Where are you two going?"

Alex and Jack kept walking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Return to Fox River

Alex and Jack walked down one of the many hallways of Fox River Penitentiary with one of the prison's nurses.

"I know Sara didn't have many friends," said Alex.

"No," replied the nurse, "She was sort of a loner."

"But you were her friend?" prompted Jack.

The nurse shrugged, "I like to think so, yes."

"But you have no idea where she is now?" asked Alex.

"No."

Alex opened up the file he was carrying.

"This is the transcript of the Scofield/Burrows tape. I highlighted the parts where he talks directly to Sarah. Mean anything to you?"

The nurse glanced through the papers.

"No."

"You have no idea where she could be meeting him?" asked Jack.

"No."

"Is Brad Bellick still here in the infirmary?" asked Alex.

"Yeah…why?"

"We need to speak with him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You must be loving this," said a rather beat-up Bellick.

"We didn't drive all this way to gloat," said Alex.

"Well then what did you come here for?" demanded Bellick.

"First, I've really got to tip my cap to you. You've managed to draw a beat on the convicts more often than any of my staff."

"Thanks for the that-a-boy, but as you can see the correctional system doesn't share your gratitude."

"We won't take much of your time, Mr. Bellick," said Jack, "But we do have a few questions."

"About?"

"Sarah Tancredi," replied Jack, "She listed you as a reference on her job application to work here. You know her well?"

"I'd know her a lot better if you could get me to ad-seg."

Alex laughed, "We have no influence with the DOC, you know that."

"You want my help you do," retorted Bellick, stubbornly.

"I'll talk to the warden," said Alex, "I'll see what I can do. But right after you start giving me some answers."

He tossed Bellick the file.

"Scofield likes to communicate with Tancredi through coded messages," said Jack, "Anything there you recognize?"

"No," replied Bellick, "He's saying he's sorry. Not that that's going to do anything with Doctor Cold Shoulder...but…"

"What?" asked Alex.

"Ad-seg," demanded Bellick.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, sure."

"Alright, see here?" asked Bellick as he pointed at some lines, "Where it says this stuff about another chance and safe haven? That's out of the big book."

"What big book?" asked Jack.

"Alcoholics Anonymous. Sarah was in recovery."

"Yeah, we're aware of that," said Alex, "What else you got?"

"Well, those are some of the titles of the chapters in the big book."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex and Jack requested a copy of the "big book" from the nurse. She was happy to oblige. They took it into an empty hallway and began to thumb through the pages.

"So," said Jack, "What in the world was Michael trying to get across to Sarah?"

"The last thing he mentioned was 'Every Doctor's Nightmare'," replied Alex as he flipped over to the chapter.

They scanned down the pages and came to the name of a hospital: St. Thomas Hospital in Akron, Ohio.

"He also said that he'd thought of many ways to apologize, but he must arrive at one," muttered Alex.

"Arrive at one?" said Jack, "As in one o'clock maybe?"

"Yeah…maybe."

Jack glanced down at her watch.

"Alex…it's ten till."

Alex shot her a look and grabbed his cell phone. He turned and began to walk quickly down the hallway, Jack on his heels.

"Sarah Tancredi might be with him right now," said Alex into the phone, "Just call the local police in Akron and tell them to get everyone they have over to St. Thomas Hospital now!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Special Thanks to TamoraGregory916 and Something Not So Normal for reviewing my story!!!!

I promised I'd write this weekend, so here's what I go so far!!

Chapter 25: Loyalty

Chicago FBI Field Office

Alex stood with his back to the map in the main room.

"All gas stations on eighty, thirty, seventy-seven," he said, growing irritated, "I want Scofield and Burrows' pictures on each and every gas pump! If they have no fuel, they can't get anywhere!"

Just then, Wheeler walked up.

"Sir?"

"What?" snapped Alex.

"We might need to divert our attention from Scofield and Burrows for awhile."

"Now, why would I do that?" asked Alex, incredulously.

"Because one of the other escapees just killed a civilian," replied Wheeler as he handed Alex a piece of paper, "Patoshik. A man fitting his description was spotted running from a scene of a brutal homicide. It happened in Algoma, Wisconsin. It's less than four hours away from the prison."

Jack stood up from behind her desk and walked up behind Wheeler to listen in.

"Alright," she said, "Call the field office in Madison and have them take care of it."

Wheeler glanced at her then back at Alex. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said Wheeler, turning to walk away, "I'll notify headquarters…"

"Did I say headquarters?" snapped Jack, "Are you not taking direct orders?"

"Oh, I'm taking direct orders," retorted Wheeler, turning to face her, "Just not from you or Alex anymore. Everything goes through headquarters from now on."

Alex and Jack glared at Wheeler angrily. After a few moments Wheeler inclined his head and asked permission to leave.

"May I?"

Jack sneered in contempt and stalked back over to her desk. Alex nodded curtly to Wheeler, and then turned back to the map. Just then his phone rang. He checked caller ID and then made a bee-line for his office.

"Yeah?"

"You heard about Patoshik?" asked Bill Kim.

"Just now."

"Good…he goes."

"Come on," said Alex incredulously, "The man's mentally ill. He doesn't know anything; he's not a threat…"

"Patoshik was one of Scofield's cellmates for awhile," interrupted Kim, "Scofield included him in the escape. Who knows what he knows?"

"Scofield and Burrows are still out there…"

"Don't worry about Scofield and Burrows right now. So, again…Patoshik goes. Take care of it."

Alex hung up the phone, clearly distressed.

Jack knocked on his door and cracked it open a little.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Alex shook his head to clear it.

"Um, yeah…yeah come in," he murmured as he turned to sit behind his desk, "Have a seat."

Jack complied and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"So," said Alex with a slight smile, "You and Wheeler not getting along?"

Jack sneered and rolled her eyes.

"That man is going to ruin all of this," she said, "He's getting in over his head."

Alex nodded slowly, but then gazed back at Jack, all joking aside.

"You know," he said quietly, "You could leave anytime now. You don't have to do this since they…"

"Killed my parents?" said Jack, softly, "Yeah, I know."

"Then why stay?" asked Alex, "You're free now. Nothing's holding you here."

"Not true."

Alex inclined his head and gave her a confused look.

"You, Alex," replied Jack, "You don't actually think I'd leave you here to do this on your own, do you?"

Alex opened his mouth to reply, but could not find the words.

"After all we've been through already…I couldn't leave you now. I want to help you, Alex. I want to help you get your family back. After what you did for me…taking the blame for Apolskis' death…how could I abandon you?"

"You don't have to…" said Alex, voice cracking with emotion. He was blown away by the loyalty she felt towards him. No one else in the world would do this.

"Yeah, Alex, I do," replied Jack with feeling, "I do…I won't leave you. Until this thing is over, I'll be right behind you every step of the way. I promise."

Alex had to swallow back his emotion. He could not look her in the eyes.

"Thank…thank you," he managed to whisper hoarsely.

Jack smiled sympathetically and stood up. Alex stood as well. Jack walked around his desk and gave Alex a hug. Alex was taken back, yet again. He hugged her back and closed his eyes.

"Okay," he said, finally pulling away, "Well…we have to go back to Fox River."

Jack gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"I need to talk to Bellick…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex and Jack walked into a conference room in Fox River Penitentiary. Brad Bellick sat behind a table and glared at them as they walked in.

Alex laughed, "Brad, you don't look too good."

"I helped you with Sarah Tancredi and you were supposed to get me into Ad Seg," retorted a very beaten-up-looking Bellick.

"I tried," replied Alex, "But your new warden, eesh…straight as an arrow. But I might be able to do you one better than Ad Seg. You found Scofield and Burrows through that Russian girl, right?"

"Yeah, Nika…why?"

"Then you tracked down Bagwell by following Susan Hollander."

"Yeah, and I blow my nose on my right hand and wipe myself with my left. What of it?"

Alex leaned forward and folded his hands on the table.

Jack stood nearby and watched.

"We've got very powerful people behind us that want us to finish the job," said Alex, with a glance at Jack, "They can push through the quickest habeas corpus proceedings the courts have ever seen. The paperwork's sitting on the right person's desk as we speak, just waiting to be rubber stamped."

"Then what do I have to do?" demanded Bellick.

"You just find those cons," replied Alex, "Only this time you're doing it for us…unofficially, under the radar, no paper trail. I need a junkyard dog who's willing to do the things it takes to bring a con to justice. Are you my dog Brad?"

Jack tried to hide an amused smirk as Bellick enthusiastically replied.

"You bet I am!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Haywire

Back at the field office the next day…

Alex was typing away on his computer when he got a call from Bellick.

"Yeah?"

"I got a lead on Patoshik," said Bellick.

"Where?" asked Alex. He paused and listened to the reply. "We're on our way. Keep him there…alone."

Alex hung up the phone and walked back into the main office room. He nodded to Jack and she stood up from behind her desk to follow him. He then walked up behind Wheeler and leaned over his shoulder.

"Any information on Scofield and Burrows I want to be notified immediately…if that works out for you," he sneered.

Wheeler smiled slightly and shook his head. Jack shot him a look before she turned to follow Alex out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few minutes later, they were on the road when Alex got another call.

"Yeah?"

"I got Haywire trapped," said Bellick.

"Don't do anything," replied Alex, "Just hold him 'till we get there."

"No problem. I got this psycho treed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shortly after the phone call, Alex and Jack pulled up beside an old, abandoned farm.

Alex cursed under his breath when he saw all the people who had gathered to watch.

He walked up to Bellick and laughed in disbelief.

"What's all this?" he demanded.

"Some wacko climbed to the top of a grain elevator, people want to watch," replied Bellick.

Jack shook her head and sighed.

"You were supposed to keep a handle on it," he hissed, "You know what that means?"

Just then police cars and sirens filled the area.

"I got you Haywire," retorted Bellick, "What else do you want?"

Alex gave Bellick a disdainful look and shook his head in contempt. Then he turned around to face the approaching police officers. Both he and Jack flashed their badges.

"FBI," said Alex, "He's our chargie."

The police officer nodded and called off the rest of the officers.

"Stay here," he said to Jack, "I got this one."

Jack nodded and walked over to stand by Bellick.

Alex began to climb slowly up to the top of the grain tower. About half-way up, he paused and glanced down. Once he was sure no one was paying him too much attention, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pen. He unscrewed the top of it and dumped out two little pills. He swallowed them quickly and replaced the pen in his suit jacket. He glanced back up to Haywire on the top of the tower, and then continued to climb up.

"What's he think he's going to do?" asked Bellick, "Talk him into climbing back down or something?"

Jack stiffened at that phrase as she realized that that was exactly what Alex was going to do…only Haywire would probably not be _climbing_ back down…

"Yeah," she replied quietly, "Something like that."

Once he reached the top, Alex stood to the side to give the Haywire room. He leaned on what looked like a large generator and gazed down at the Haywire. Charles Patoshik was sitting on the other side of the generator, eyes darting about nervously.

"How you doing, Charles?" asked Alex.

"I don't wanna go back to prison," whimpered Patoshik.

"I don't blame you."

"I want to go to Holland."

Alex laughed slightly, "That's not what I expected to hear."

He paused for a moment as the realization of what he was about to do sank in. This man was mentally disabled. He did not deserve what was about to happen. He was just confused and scared.

Alex let out a shaky breath.

"You can't go there, son," he said, sadly.

Patoshik began to pull out what looked like a piece of paper from his pant's pocket. He unfolded it and revealed it to Alex. It was an oil painting of a windmill.

"I just want to go here," he said, sniffing, "See?"

Alex sighed and leaned more on the generator-like device. He swallowed nervously. He desperately did not want to do this…

"I'll tell you what," said Alex, "You don't have to go to prison. But you can't go to Holland either."

Patoshik began to panic.

"Oh, no no no no no no no…"

Alex reached out towards Patoshik in a comforting gesture.

"It's okay! Its okay, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

Patoshik reduced his cries to whimpers and gazed sadly up at Alex.

"No…it's not gonna be alright," he moaned.

"No, Charles. Its okay, I understand that you're in a tough spot. You feel trapped. You have no options and you're caught in a situation where you have no control," Alex paused and glanced away, "I know how you feel…really, I do. It takes a toll on you. All you want to do is run. But run where?"

"I just want to go," sobbed Patoshik.

"There is a way out," murmured Alex, reluctantly.

"A way out?"

Alex nodded slightly.

"Of this maze?" Patoshik began to cry again.

"Yeah," replied Alex, quietly, "Look, Charles, I know you killed your parents because they hurt you. And I know you killed that guy yesterday because he was hurting Sasha. But what you did…it was wrong. You know that."

"I just want to go," he said, glancing quickly at Alex.

"You can."

Patoshik looked up at Alex, hope filling his sad gaze. He stood up and grabbed onto the railing.

"I want to go now!"

He climbed up on the railing and looked down at the ground below him. Alex's eyes glazed over as he realized what he was about to do. He looked down at the ground and then back at Patoshik.

Patoshik took a couple deep breaths, and then looked at Alex.

"It's okay," said Alex, averting his gaze.

Patoshik stepped over the railing and stood on the edge of the grain tower. Slowly, he leaned forward until he began to fall.

Alex leaned over the railing and watched as Patoshik plummeted to the earth. The second his body hit the ground, Alex jerked his head away from the sight. He gripped the railing and gritted his teeth. His breath came in ragged gasps. Another con was dead…

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Franklin

Minneapolis, Minnesota International Airport

Alex and Jack got off their plane and walked down a hallway in the airport. Alex pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Pediatrics, please," he said.

Jack glanced at him for a moment, and then realized he must be trying to call his son.

"Hello?" asked a higher pitched voice on the other end of the line.

"Cameron?" said Alex, eyes brightening at the sound of his son's voice.

"Hi dad!"

"How are you doing, big guy?"

"Good. I'm eating my lunch."

"That's good. How is it?"

"Pretty disgusting."

Alex laughed, "Maybe your mother can bring you some dinner from home. Did you see the doctor today?"

"Yeah, he said I could go home this week, but I have to stay out of the street."

"You're a smart young man. You know how to cross the road."

"Daddy…are you mad at me?"

Alex stopped walking abruptly. Jack gave him a curious look, and then realized he probably wanted to speak to Cameron alone. Jack pointed over at a nearby bench and Alex nodded gratefully. She walked over and sat down to give Alex his privacy. Alex walked over to the side of the hallway and leaned on the wall.

"Listen to me, Cam," he said quietly, "No one is mad at you. This wasn't your fault. I'm the one who should have been looking out for you."

"You weren't even there."

Alex winced, "But I should have been."

Just then his phone beeped, indicating that he had another call coming in. Alex growled quietly in frustration.

"Hey, buddy? Listen, I have to go, but I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

"Cameron?" he asked, hesitantly, "I love you."

But Cameron had already hung up the phone. Alex sighed and regained his composure before he answered the other line.

"Yeah? What do we have on Franklin?" he asked.

Alex glanced inside the nearby gift shop and saw a stuffed bear with "Get Well" written on it.

"Good news," said Lang, "Since this morning another witness from the Minnesota Diner Robbery gave us a positive ID."

"Good," replied Alex, "Cause Jack and I just landed in Minneapolis fifteen minutes ago. Anything else?"

"Yeah, the girl, D.D…apparently she's been ill. Some sort of chronic condition."

Alex motioned to the clerk that he wanted to purchase the bear.

"Then get Franklin's mug shot all over every hospital in southeastern Minnesota."

"Already done," said Lang, cheerfully, "Any luck and she'll get sick enough to need one and he'll show his face."

Alex got a bewildered look on his face.

"You don't have kids, do you Lang?"

"Nope."

"Call me when you have something," he said as he hung up.

He handed the cashier the bear and paid for it. He walked out of the gift shop and over to where Jack was sitting.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex smiled slightly, "A little something for Cameron," he said as he sat down beside her.

He pulled out the bear. Jack's eyes grew soft when she saw it.

"He'll love it," she said, reassuringly.

"I hope so," muttered Alex, looking dejected.

"Hey," said Jack, resting her hand on his shoulder, "He'll be okay."

Alex nodded, "I hope so," he repeated.

Jack gave him a kind smile.

Just then, Alex's phone rang. He answered it, glanced quickly at Jack, and then hung up.

"What?" asked Jack, looking worried, "What is it?"

"Secretary at the local hospital just alerted police that Franklin's there with his daughter."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex and Jack pulled quickly into the hospital, tires squealing as Alex braked hard. The second they parked the car, they spotted Franklin and his daughter walking out of the hospital. But they saw Alex and Jack too.

Franklin scooped up his daughter and ran back into the hospital. Alex and Jack jumped out of their car and followed closely behind them.

Soon, Franklin found another exit and ran back outside. Alex and Jack drew their weapons and ran out into the other parking lot. They scanned back and forth trying to find them.

"Over there!" shouted Jack, pointing at a line of buses.

Franklin was running, with his daughter in his arms, towards a bus.

"FBI! Stop!" yelled Alex as he and Jack caught up with them.

Franklin had just jumped onto the bus and slowly turned around on the bus' steps.

"Okay, okay," he said, admitting defeat.

He glanced down at his daughter who was clinging to his neck.

"Okay, one second, baby," he murmured, trying to coax his daughter to let go.

D.D. whined and refused to let go of her dad.

"Come on, sweetheart," said Jack, gun trained on Franklin, "You have to let go."

Franklin tried again to coax his daughter down.

"Honey, you have to let him go," said Alex, gun also trained on Franklin.

Franklin tried a final time to get her to let go, but she refused and clung on tighter to him. Franklin looked apologetically at Alex and Jack.

"She's not letting go," he said.

Alex shook his head slightly and gritted his teeth.

"Don't let her pay for your mistakes," he said as the bus doors closed.

Alex and Jack watched in frustration as the bus pulled away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that day, Alex and Jack were driving down the road when Alex's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Got a call for you," said Lang.

"I'll call them back. We just got a call from a clinic up north. They had contact with Franklin a half an hour ago."

"I think you're going to want to take this."

Alex paused for a moment.

"Alright…put it through."

He waited until Lang connected him.

"Yeah? This is Mahone."

"Is this the man in charge?"

"Oh yeah."

"My name is Benjamin Miles Franklin…and I want to turn myself in. But I got one condition…my wife, she goes free. My little girl, she needs her mother."

Alex sneered, "I don't think I need to make a deal with you Mr. Franklin."

Jack glanced up sharply at the sound of the con's name. Alex was talking to Franklin?

"Yeah," replied Franklin, "Well what if I got something you need?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

At a nearby hospital, Alex walked over to the side of a bed. He laid the bear he had bought earlier under the arm of a young girl.

Jack watched, eyes brimming with tears at the sight. Alex looked rather dejected himself. He turned and walked back over to where Jack and Franklin were standing.

"Your wife was released an hour ago," said Alex, "She'll be here soon."

"Promise me that she'll be okay," murmured Franklin, gazing sadly at his daughter.

Alex glanced back at the little girl. She was now holding the teddy bear tightly and was fast asleep.

"Just hold up your end of the deal," replied Alex, quietly.

"I will…I'll get you Scofield…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: We Need Each Other

Alex and Jack returned to the Chicago Field Office.

Alex had just called the head agents together for a briefing. He was standing in front of the board where all the cons pictures were posted.

"Patoshik, dead," he said as he crossed out the picture, "Franklin, incarcerated and assisting in the capture of Scofield and Burrows."

"What exactly is the protocol with that?" asked Wheeler.

"I'll handle that," snapped Alex as he handed Wheeler the marker, "We're at the halfway point now, people. Burrows, Scofield…, Bagwell, and Sucre are still out there. Now, I heard that a report came in from…"

"Mexico," answered Lang, "Fernando Sucre was _almost _apprehended at the airport in Gestapo."

Alex nodded and looked up to reply, but froze as he looked over Lang's shoulder. Standing in the doorway was none other than Brad Bellick.

"You've got to be kidding me," whispered Jack, under her breath.

"Excuse me," said Alex as he walked between the other agents towards Bellick, "My office, please."

Jack followed them and closed the door behind them.

"What in the world are you doing here?" demanded Alex.

"I came for my money," retorted Bellick.

"Your what?" asked Jack.

"The Patoshik reward money. You see, how a reward works is somebody gets rewarded the money and since I was the one who blood hounded Haywire, the money gets rewarded to me."

Alex laughed in disbelief, "You come to _my_ office…"

"If you would have taken any of my calls, I wouldn't have had to. We had a deal!"

"The deal as I remember it," said Jack, irritably, "Was that you stayed under the radar. Does this look like under the radar to you?"

Alex answered for him, "No, it's an office full of federal agents who now have all seen your face!"

"I don't care what they see," retorted Bellick, "Shoot, if you don't pay up, I'll go out there and tell 'em everything you said."

Bellick sat down in the chair across from Alex's desk and propped up his feet. Alex kicked them off angrily and placed a foot on top of Bellick's ankle, twisting it awkwardly to the side.

Jack glanced out the door to make sure no one was watching. She turned back and smiled at Alex and shook her head.

Alex shot her a quick smile back, and then turned to Bellick.

"Patoshik died, you idiot!" he hissed, "There's paperwork involved. You'll get the money, but you're going to have to be patient. And if you _ever _come in my office again, you'll not only never see the money…but you'll never see another sunrise."

Bellick winced in pain as Alex applied more pressure to his ankle to drive the point home. Then, with a quick movement, he removed his foot and released Bellick.

"Now," he said in a lighter tone, "Are we going to keep crying about money you've already got coming to you…or do you want to make some more?"

"I'm listening," muttered Bellick.

"Ever been to Mexico?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex and Jack went to Fox River Penitentiary where Franklin was being held.

Franklin was sitting in a room with a laptop on a website called silence," said Alex, frustrated.

"Look," said Franklin, "I just don't know how often he checks this thing, alright?"

"Obviously not that often considering you've posted three messages," sneered Jack.

"I'm starting to wonder why we even need you at all," agreed Alex.

"To get Scofield," replied Franklin, "What…what are we doing here?"

"Well," said Jack, "We can type to Scofield too considering he can't see whose sending him the messages."

"Look, he's going to see whatever rent-a-cops or places you set up, okay? Now I think we all know how smart this kid is."

"Clearly smarter than you considering you're the one wearing bright orange," snapped Alex.

Jack smirked.

"Oh yeah?" said Franklin, angrily.

"Uh, yeah," retorted Alex, sarcastically.

"Scofield's not going to come out from behind whatever rock he's hiding unless he sees…"

"A familiar face," finished Alex, "And that's your face, right?"

"Yeah, you bet it is! So don't pretend like you don't need me!"

Alex had had enough of this. The two men began to shout angrily at one another.

"You said you overheard him telling Sucre about a website!?" screamed Alex.

"Don't pretend that you don't need me!"

"You said you _overheard_?!"

"Don't play this game with me man!"

"I don't see anything here, at all!" yelled Alex, gesturing angrily at the laptop.

"If you would have a little bit of patience, he will hit me back!"

Alex took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"We're the only ones in the world right now helping your family."

"I help my family, okay?" snapped Franklin.

"So do we," said Jack, "We're the ones who got Casey released, D.D. medical care, we're the ones who allow you to visit them, and we're the ones that can take it away!"

"Well you know what?" asked Franklin, "It looks like we all need each other."

"Do we?" asked Alex, incredulously.

"So I'm going to hold up my end of the bargain, and guess what? You'll hold up yours. Now get off my back!"

"You can get what you want," said Jack, "Just give us what we want."

Alex nodded in agreement.

"Give us Scofield."

………………………………………………………………..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing!!!

It's much appreciated!!

This one _has_ to be dedicated to Something Not So Normal. I think you'll see why….

Chapter 29: More Than Friends

Alex and Jack walked down the hallway to leave Fox River, when Alex's phone rang. He checked the caller ID and sighed irritably.

Jack stepped back into the entry way to give Alex some privacy.

"Yeah?"

"Get to Ebert Park," ordered Kim, "I've got men on Scofield and Burrows."

"Ebert Park?" asked Alex in disbelief.

"Scofield set up a meeting with the target we're surveilling."

"What in the world is Scofield doing in Chicago?" asked Alex, still skeptical.

"You're asking why the deer walked into your crosshairs? Just take the shot, Mahone."

"Yeah…we're on it."

"Oh, and Alex? Franklin."

"We're using Franklin to help us find Scofield…"

"Yeah…we don't need him for that anymore. What we do need is a death without questions."

Kim hung up on Alex.

Jack glanced back and saw Alex slowly put his phone back into his pocket. She saw the look on his face and walked quickly back over to him.

"What is it?" she asked, genuine concern in her eyes.

"Scofield and Burrow are here…in Chicago. Ebert Park. Kim says we don't need Franklin now."

Jack's eyes filled with dismay.

"So now we have to…?"

"Yeah."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex and Jack walked into the room where Franklin was sitting behind a table. He stared intently at the laptop in front of him, but glanced up when he heard them come in.

"Alright, look," he said, holding up his hands, "It's nothing yet, but I'm sure he'll hit me real soon, okay?"

Alex sighed and stared at the floor. He hesitated, but then took a steadying breath and began to speak.

"You know, if I were in your situation…everything you've done, every decision that you've made…I'd have done the same thing."

Franklin saw the look in Alex's eyes and the fear in Jack's. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You're a good man," continued Alex, "A good father. There's, um, been a change of plans. And it looks like we're not going to need your help after all."

Franklin sighed, "So, you found Scofield?"

"Our colleagues are getting pretty close," replied Jack.

"So…I guess you can set me free then?" said Franklin as he held out his cuffed hands.

Alex smiled slightly, but looked away and shook his head.

Franklin's face fell, "Of course not."

Jack did not know how much longer she could keep her composure. This poor man had done so much to save his family and now it was going to be in vain. With a jolt, Jack realized how much she and Franklin were alike. The irony hit her like an electric shock.

Alex walked over to the chair near Franklin and slowly sank down into it. Jack leaned up against the wall and fought to keep herself calm.

"You and me," said Alex, "We had a deal, right?"

"Right."

"I get your wife released, take care of your daughter's health…and you get me Scofield."

"But…you're getting him yourself, you just said that."

"I know, I know. I just want you to know that…I'm going to keep my promise to you and I'm going to help your family. But I'm going to need your help too."

Alex began to look upset and agitated. Trying desperately to hold back his emotion, he began to speak faster and faster.

"And this is something you're not going to want to do and I don't want you to do it but I need you to do this and if you don't I will have D.D.'s medical care stopped, I'll have Casey arrested, and I'll hate myself and it'll make me sick, but I swear…I will ruin their lives! Don't make me…"

Jack had to look away quickly as emotion overtook her.

"Man, what are you saying to me?" asked a very confused Franklin.

"Later today, you'll get a package in your cell. It's from me and I need you to use it, okay?"

Alex stood up to leave.

"Okay, but what's in it?" asked Franklin.

Alex paused, but did not reply. He continued walking to the door.

"Hey!" called Franklin, "What's in the package?"

Alex lightly touched Jack's arm to get her attention. She glanced up at him with watery eyes and turned to follow him out of the room.

"What's in the package!?"

"Just use it," muttered Alex, "Or you'll wish you had."

"What's in it? What's in the package!?" Franklin yelled, beginning to panic.

Alex and Jack kept walking and did not stop until they reached their car.

"I hate this, Alex," said Jack as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I know," whispered Alex. He leaned over and brushed a tear from her cheek, "I know."

Jack gazed at him sadly but forced a slight smile.

"Everything will be okay," said Alex.

Jack just nodded while Alex tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jack, I…"

Jack looked at him with concern.

"What? What is it?"

"I…I love you," he said finally, his eyes sad and longing, "I love you Jack…I do."

Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"R...really?" she whispered hoarsely.

Alex smiled, "Yeah, really."

Jack smiled back and blushed, "I love you to, Alex," she said quietly.

Alex's entire face brightened. With a sudden impulse, he closed the gab between them and kissed her. He let his hand trail through her hair as he pulled away.

"Let's go and finish this, okay?"

Jack nodded, still in shock.

"Yeah…yeah, okay."

Alex gave her one long, loving look, then turned back and threw the car in drive. They peeled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ebert Park

"I was out cold," said an older gentleman with an ice pack on the side of his face, "I don't know where they went."

"And it was their idea for you to meet them here?" asked Jack, skeptically, "In the middle of Chicago?"

"Yeah," replied the man, irritably.

"Oh man," muttered Alex as he turned and walked away. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mahone?" asked Kim.

"Brought us in too late, they're gone."

"Then find them," snapped Kim.

"Let me get this straight," said Alex, slightly amused, "The brothers come back to the city that's fifteen miles from the prison they escaped from. Why would they do that?"

"Maybe because the President's in Chicago to make a speech and they're up to something," replied Kim, sarcastically, "Which is why we need to find them."

Alex laughed, "And of all the people, they want to meet with someone from the attorney general's office."

"Your point?"

"Burrows is innocent."

"Wow!" exclaimed Kim, sarcastically, "You're good Alex! As advertised! No one's _truly_ innocent. You of all people should know that."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Hotel

Alex and Jack glanced around Ebert Park, trying to put the pieces together.

"He asked you to come to this fountain specifically?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," replied the gentleman.

"Let me take a look at that park map," said Alex.

One of the nearby agents handed him a map.

"Why not the fountain on the other side of the park?" he asked.

"Because this one's closer to the payphone they called me on," replied the gentleman.

"No," retorted Jack, "Because this one's closer to _them_."

"Exactly," said Alex, "They told you to meet them at the statue, then the fountain, then to the building across the park…why?"

Jack's eyes brightened in understanding.

"So they could keep him in their sights," she said, "They were watching the entire time. But from where?"

Alex and Jack scanned the nearby buildings. Suddenly Alex cried out and pointed to one.

"There! The hotel."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex and Jack walked into the hotel. Alex held up the pictures of the two brothers to the lady behind the counter.

"Have you seen either of these men?"

The lady shook her head no.

"What about her?" he asked, holding up a picture of Sarah Tancredi.

"Yeah. Room 1006," said the lady, "She checked in a couple hours ago."

Jack and Alex nodded in gratitude and began glancing around the lobby area. Jack spotted a set of stairs and pointed them out to Alex. He nodded and they began to climb them.

They ran up ten flights of stairs until they reached the right floor. Alex flung open the staircase doorway and stalked down the hallway, with Jack following close behind.

Soon, they ran into a maid. Alex motioned for her to stay quiet and asked for a key. The maid complied and calmly handed Alex the key. He motioned for her to move further down the hallway.

He and Jack slowly approached the room and stood outside to see if they could hear anyone inside. It was silent. Alex inserted the key into the door and turned it slightly. The door gave way, but the chain lock only allowed it to open a couple of inches.

Alex kicked the door open, breaking the chain latch, and entered the room with his gun drawn. Jack drew her weapon and slid into the room after him. They stalked silently around the room, looking in every closet and bathroom.

Then, Alex saw a cell phone charger cord on the floor. He motioned for Jack and she came over to see what it was. She nodded in acknowledgment. Alex motioned for her to remain silent and to follow him.

Alex led her around the corner near the door and pressed himself up against the wall. Jack gave him a questioning look, but remained quiet.

Soon, they heard some slight rustling noises from the bedroom. Jack tensed and waited. Just then, someone turned the corner and nearly ran right into Alex. But Alex was quick to react and stuck his gun in the person's face to prevent them from doing anything.

Alex sighed in disappointment when he recognized who it was. Jack lowered her weapon and let out a frustrated growl. It was Sarah Tancredi.

Alex sneered when he saw the look of fear and shock on her face.

"Sit down."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex and Jack stood by the window murmuring to one another. Then Jack walked away and sat down on the couch opposite of Jack.

"When were they here?" she asked, "Five minutes, ten minutes?"

Sarah shook her head, "They were never here."

"No, no, no, no…they were here," said a very agitated-looking Alex, "I know they were here. Where did they go?"

"I…I don't know," replied Sarah, trying to appear calm.

"No…you do know," said Alex, his hands now shaking.

"He decided that it was for the best. I couldn't take this anymore."

"So, it's over?" asked Jack, "Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"It's over like the time you flew to Mexico with a dead woman's ID to meet up with him?" asked Jack, angrily, "Or when you met at the train station, or like today when you checked into this hotel two hours ago? Which one is it, Sarah?"

"No place to meet, no phone call…" said Alex.

"He's not…"

"Oh, so he's _not_ going to call you?!" snapped Alex.

Sarah slammed her cell phone down on the table between herself and Jack.

"Don't lie to us," said Alex, "You don't want to do that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chicago FBI Field Office

The phone rang and Agent Lang reached over to pick it up.

"Agent Lang."

"Uh, yeah…I need to speak to Mahone, please."

"Can I have him return the call?" asked Lang.

"Listen, this is Benjamin Miles Franklin and I need to speak to Mahone right away."

Lang glanced up at Wheeler as he walked over to her. She covered the receiver with her hand and whispered to him.

"It's Franklin for Mahone."

"I'll take it," said Wheeler.

Lang glared at him for a moment and hesitated.

Wheeler grew angry and snatched the phone out of Lang's hand. Lang shot him a very irritated look.

"Mr. Franklin?" said Wheeler, "This is Agent Wheeler, I don't believe we've met before…"

"I need to speak to _Mahone_!"

"Something I can help you with?"

"Is Jack Harper there?"

"No, she's unavailable as well. What can I do for you Mr. Franklin?"

"Listen, I want to leave them a message. You tell them that I'll do what they want me to do, okay? I just need a little bit more time…I'll do it. Just don't hurt them. You hear me? Don't hurt them!"

Franklin hung up.

Wheeler hung up the phone slowly, bewildered by what he had just heard.

"What's up?" asked Lang.

"Excuse me," muttered Wheeler as he stalked past her.

Lang watched him leave with undisguised suspicion.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Managed to get a chapter in today…..enjoy!!

Chapter 31: Good Acting

Back at the hotel…

Alex was beginning to look worse for wear. His trembling was steadily growing worse and his movements more jerky, and sporadic.

Jack gave him a concerned glance.

He turned away from them and stared out the window. He slid out his Blackberry and began typing a message to Agent Lang. Then he pulled out his pen and swallowed a couple of pills.

"You have to know it's not real hard for me to recognize a junkie," said Sara.

Alex glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I…I'm saying you don't look so good," she said, fumbling with her words.

Alex whirled around and leaned back on the window. His face was a mask of horror and inner pain.

"Alex," said Jack, quietly, "She's right. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," muttered Alex as he turned back to look out the window.

Sara snickered, "Yeah…you mind me asking what you're taking?"

"Here, you want one?" asked Alex as he tossed her a small, white pill, "Save it for later."

"Veratril," muttered Sara as she studied the pill, "Bendadiazapine is a hard core tranquilizer, man. Take these every day?"

"Twenty milligrams."

"You must feel like you're walking under water."

"I do…its quiet down there."

Jack's face gave away her fear for Alex's health. He was beginning to seriously worry her.

"That's why you started, isn't it?" asked Sara, "For peace and quiet? But that's not the reason you do it anymore is it? Now it's the headaches, right? And you probably don't sleep. And you know you're going to destroy yourself, right?"

"I haven't ruled that out as a possibility," he muttered under his breath.

Jack's eyes widened in shock. Sara saw the look on Jack's face.

"Hope we hear from your boyfriend," said Alex, turning to look back out the window, "For your sake, I do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Several minutes later….

Alex sat on the floor below the window and stared at the wall across the room. Jack kept glancing at him, concern written all over her face.

"You know it's why I started," said Sara.

"Started what?" asked Alex.

"Using…same reason as you."

"Why? Cause you had to stay up all night during residency?" he asked, laughing hoarsely, "Because the base player dumped you in front of the whole sorority? Yeah, you and I have a _lot_ in common."

"I've seen people die too," replied Sara, earnestly.

Alex glanced away.

"I'm assuming that you didn't _make _them die," he said as he stood slowly and turned back to look out the window.

"I think you're upsetting your partner," said Sara as she glanced briefly at Jack.

Jack's gaze flew to Sara's in anger.

Alex glanced back at Jack and then at Sara. He gave her an irritated look.

Sara held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm just saying…you need help."

Alex looked back out the window.

"Not what I'm looking for," he said as he slowly pulled out his gun, "I sure hope for your sake that your boyfriend calls back soon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fox River Penitentiary…

Franklin sat in an empty room behind a table. His hands were cuffed and he looked very depressed and forlorn.

Agent Wheeler sat in front of him and gave him an intent stare.

Franklin laughed slightly, "No, I can't do that."

"Yes you can," insisted Wheeler, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Franklin narrowed his eyes at Wheeler.

"You don't get it do you? You can't stop them!"

"Not without your corporation I can't," retorted Wheeler, "But if you talk to me…if you tell me what's going on, I can take care of you, okay? You've got to trust me, Mr. Franklin. I can help you."

Franklin sighed and glanced away uncertainly.

"C-Note…right?"

"Yeah, whatever man."

Wheeler pulled out a tape recorder and sat it on the table in front of them. He pressed the record button.

"All I need you to do is to tell me exactly what Agent Mahone and Agent Harper told you," instructed Wheeler, "If you give me Mahone and Harper, I'll give you your life back."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back at the hotel…

Jack pulled out her gun and studied it for a couple of minutes. Then she loaded it and sat it down on the table between her and Sara.

Sara glanced at it with a fearful look in her eyes.

Alex whirled away from the window, suddenly.

"I don't want to do this, I really don't."

Sara glanced down at the gun in his hand and her heart raced in fear.

"What are you…what are you talking about?"

"But you can't say I didn't give you a choice," said Alex as he began to speak quickly and nervously, "But you…you never take the easy way and I've noticed that about you…"

He sat the gun down on a small, nearby stand. He turned quickly back to the window and swallowed a few more pills.

"I shouldn't expect you to be any different, but I have a job to do, a job I've been _made _to do and I…"

Suddenly, Sara's cell phone rang.

"Pick it up, Sara," ordered Alex, calmly.

Sara hesitated.

"Pick it up…"

Sara did not move.

Alex lunged for the phone. At the same time, Sara leapt for his gun on the small stand.

"Wait!" she screamed as she aimed the gun at Alex.

Alex stayed on the floor where he landed and held up one hand near his face to protect himself.

Jack made a move for her gun that was sitting on the table. Sara whirled around and aimed her gun at Jack. Jack froze immediately.

"Don't move!" yelled Sara, trembling, "Just…uh, go to the window."

Jack complied and moved slowly over to the window behind Alex.

"Good…don't move," ordered Sara, "Okay, I need the phone."

Alex picked up the phone and slowly handed it to her. Sara grabbed it and slowly began to back away to the door.

"Stay right where you are," she whispered shakily as she fumbled for the door handle.

Alex stood up and glared at Sara.

"You really don't want to do this."

"You don't know the first thing about what I want," snarled Sara angrily.

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

The second she left, Alex turned to look at Jack. He gave her a smile and a quick wink. Jack smiled back.

"You ever consider a job as an actor?" she asked.

Alex smirked, "You aren't so bad yourself. You really did look scared."

"And you really looked bad."

"Gee, thanks," said Alex with a smile.

Then, he flipped open his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Yeah?" asked a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"You get my message, Agent Lang?" asked Alex.

"Yeah…I got it."

"She's on her way out. Follow her…she'll lead you right to Scofield."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	32. Chapter 32

I was going to skip updating today but realized I'll be busy tomorrow, so I figured I might as well try and write today…

Chapter 32: Dead End

Alex and Jack left the hotel and climbed back into their car.

Alex's phone rang as he put the car in drive.

"Yeah?"

"She's heading west on Ledwell," said Agent Lang.

"Alright," replied Alex, stepping on the gas, "Stay on her, we'll be right there."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few minutes later, Alex and Jack pulled up behind a squad of police cars and undercover FBI vehicles. Sara Tancredi stepped out of a car and held her hands in the air.

Alex cursed under his breath and threw the car in park. He and Jack got out of their car, flashed their badges to some nearby police officers, and approached Sara.

"Where is he?" demanded Jack.

"I don't know," muttered Sara, staring at the ground while Agent Lang cuffed her.

"No more games, Sara," snapped Alex, "You were on your way to see him."

"No…no I wasn't."

"Oh, you were just compelled to leave the custody of federal agents?" asked Jack, sarcastically.

Sara hesitated but then whispered a quiet, "no."

"If not for him, then for what other reason?" demanded Alex.

"I just wanted a donut," said Sara, dejectedly.

Jack glanced behind Sara and saw a donut shop. She sneered and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well get her a donut…can we get her a donut?" asked Alex, beginning to lose it, "Get her a dozen donuts!"

Alex through several dollars into the air and stormed back to his car in fury. He turned around and snarled over his shoulder.

"Lock her up!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

One week later…

Alexander Mahone's house….

Alex sat on the floor in front of a desk in his basement. He stared up at a wall covered in notes and pictures of Scofield's tattoos.

"Where'd you go, Michael?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fox River Penitentiary….

"So," said Sullins as he and Wheeler walked down one of the long hallways, "Where is Mahone?"

"I don't know," replied Wheeler, "He's been MIA for the last week or so."

"Think he knows I've been barking up one of his trees? How 'bout his partner, Harper?"

"She's been visiting the office regularly."

Sullins frowned and turned to open a nearby door. He and Wheeler slid inside the room and sat down at a table across from Benjamin Miles Franklin.

"Mr. Franklin," said Wheeler, "Good afternoon. This is Richard Sullins, Director of Internal Affairs at the FBI."

"Which means," interjected Sullins, "That whenever one of our people does something wrong; it's my job to make it right."

"Well," said Franklin, looking skeptical, "How right are we talking about?"

"Well, let's be pretty clear," replied Sullins, "You _are _a convicted felon. You broke out of a state penitentiary, so there's only so much that I can do."

"Well then there's only so much I can say," replied Franklin, giving him a suspicious look, "I'm sorry if I seem a little bit skeptical, but the last time a federal agent came up in here offering me a deal, there was a string attached…that I was supposed to put around my neck!"

"I've been authorized to offer you a reduced sentence in exchange for your testimony against Agent Mahone and Agent Harper. Instead of eighteen years, you'll be looking at eighteen months."

Franklin laughed, "Eighteen months? You know that they tried to kill me. So as soon as they find out that I'm singing, I probably won't even last eighteen days."

"Mr. Franklin…" said Wheeler.

"They threatened my family! Now, I need to be out there protecting them. So until you can offer me something like that, I'm not testifying to a single thing."

"Freeman," said Sullins, "You and your family. Witness protection, fresh start."

"Clean record?"

"Spick and span."

Franklin hesitated for a moment, "Now you put that in writing and you got yourself a witness."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack sat in her desk at the field office and glanced over at Alex's office. She sighed and put down her pen. It had been a week since she had heard from him and she was on the verge of panicking. What if The Company got him? What if he found the brothers and _they _got him? What if he abandoned her and fled the country?

She glanced over at Lang and wondered whether or not to confide in her. She glanced briefly at Wheeler's desk. He wasn't there. As a matter of fact, he hadn't been there most of the week. She frowned in suspicion, and then looked back at Lang. She took a deep breath and decided to spill her worries to her.

"Agent Lang?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?" asked Lang looking up from her paperwork.

"Have you seen Alex?"

Lang frowned and shook her head, "No and, actually, I haven't heard from him in a long time."

Lang must have seen the worried look on Jack's face. Her gaze softened.

"You want to go to his house and see if he's there?" she asked.

Jack's eyes brightened, "Yeah…I mean, I guess I could."

Lang smiled kindly, "Honey, I'm not Wheeler. You can trust me."

Jack smiled back, "Yeah, I know."

"You and Alex…you have a thing for each other."

Jack glanced up sharply. How did she know?

"Easy Jack," said Lang, calmingly, "It's slightly obvious…the way he looks at you and all."

Jack felt herself blush.

"So, we going or not?" asked Lang.

"Going?"

"To Alex's house. You coming or am I going alone?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex stood over the desk in his basement, rummaging through a large pile of papers. He was muttering to himself as he searched for something.

Just then, Lang and Jack walked in.

"Alex?" asked Jack, relief in her voice.

Alex looked up and saw Jack. But his eyes were almost crazed. He acted like he did not even recognize her.

"Sir?" asked Lang.

Again, Alex did not respond.

Lang and Jack shared concerned and confused looks.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked Lang, hesitantly.

Alex suddenly grabbed a piece of paper and held it up for them to look at. It's a copy of the English, Fitz, and Percy tattoo with a small symbol in the corner that had been highlighted.

"What's that look like to you?" asked Alex, "There…right there."

"It's a triangle," replied Lang, looking utterly bewildered.

"Yeah…I thought so too."

Alex hurried over to his bulletin board and stuck it on top of some other papers. He began looking around frantically for another paper. He grabbed it and held it up to them again.

"What about this one…right here?"

It was the bar code tattoo with another small symbol highlighted in the corner.

"Mathematical symbol for pie," responded Jack, also confused by Alex's erratic behavior.

"Three point one four…I'm thinking date, area code…"

"Three one four," said Lang, "That's Missouri. So we think Scofield's there?"

"I doubt it," replied Alex, "How's your Greek alphabet Agent Lang…Jack?"

"I don't know," replied Lang, still confused.

Jack, however, was beginning to catch on.

"You think they're numbered? Like a sequence of sorts?" asked Jack.

Alex ran over to his coffee and took a swig. He nodded to Jack and then turned to Agent Lang.

"What if I told you that triangle was a delta and that pie was not the symbol pie, but the letter?"

"I didn't see these on the original tattoos," said Lang, skeptically.

"They weren't" replied Alex, "We pulled these from his original sketches on the hard drive."

Alex grew fidgety and tried desperately to keep himself under control.

"Scofield numbered the steps of his escape," he continued, "That's how he kept everything in order. But it looks like he didn't use numbers. He used letters like Jack said…like…um, ah ha! The sketch of this tattoo, Allen Schweitzer, marked with an alpha, first letter of the Greek alphabet, first step of his plan…"

Alex began to ramble off the other steps, throwing page after page into Lang's arms.

"How about this one?" he asked, "Bolshoi Booze…meet at the border, getting closer right?"

"So you think that…" said Lang, still not entirely sure of what he was getting at.

"His omega…" said Jack, the pieces beginning to fall into place in her mind.

"Last letter of the Greek alphabet…" said Lang.

"Is the last step of his plan," finished Alex and he ran to the bulletin board and posted a new picture on it.

"What is that?" Alex asked the other two agents, "Christ in a flower?"

"A rose…and the numbers down here," she said, pointing to the stem of the flower, "Six one seven…could be Biblical. Chapter six verse seventeen."

"Six one seven," murmured Jack to herself. Suddenly, her face lit up with understanding.

"What's today?" she asked.

"June fifteenth," replied Lang.

Alex's eyes glittered as he picked up on what Jack was trying to say.

"So whatever Scofield is planning…" said Jack.

Alex smiled victoriously.

"It's going to happen in two days…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	33. Chapter 33

Special thanks to Something Not So Normal for the amazing, consistent reviews!!

If you haven't read the new fanfiction story by Something Not So Normal, you must!! It's really good!

Also thank you to syraka for reading/reviewing!!!! Good to have a new reviewer!!

Chapter 33: Christina Rose

Alex, Jack, and Lang returned to the FBI Field Office. Alex called all the agents together.

"Okay, who's got what?" he asked, glancing around at the agents.

"Christ as a rose is a pretty common theme in the Bible," said Lang.

"Martin Luther adopted it," added another agent.

"And Christ rose from the dead," said Lang.

Jack nodded, "And this is Scofield's final step. Maybe it symbolizes something to do with having a new life?"

Alex pointed at a nearby agent.

"You! Keep track of this on the board."

The agent nodded and began jotting down notes on the white erasable stand-up board behind him.

Alex glanced around.

"Where's Wheeler?" he demanded.

Lang did not reply.

"Here we go!" said another agent, distracting Alex, "First settlers of Indiana used a golden rose as their symbol for Christ."

"That's a reach," said Alex, disdainfully.

"There's a flower called the Christmas Rose," offered another agent.

"Wasn't Christ rose a German code name for a counterattack by the Nazis that led to the Battle of the Bulge?" asked Lang.

"Yeah," replied Jack, "But that's kind of a reach too. Scofield's not obvious, but he wouldn't take it quite that far, I don't think."

Alex glanced at the white board and froze. He inclined his head and studied it intently.

"Where was that, though?" asked Lang, "Just in case."

"Belgium," replied another agent, "Near the German border."

"Not a bad place to hide if they can find it," conceded Jack, "But still, it doesn't sound right."

"Okay, so what else?" asked Lang.

"Christ rose from the dead on Easter," said the other agent.

Alex drowned them out as his study of the board grew more intense. He was picking up on something, but he could not quite place it. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Who's got Scofield's file?" he demanded.

Lang rummaged through some papers and pulled it out.

"Here we go," she said, handing it to him.

Alex began to flip through the file and paused suddenly.

"Christ in a rose," he muttered to himself.

"Yeah," said Lang, "What about it?"

"Scofield's mother's name…"

Jack gave him a curious look. Alex walked over to the white board and wrote an "ina" between Christ and rose.

"…Christina Rose Scofield."

"But I thought she was dead?" said Jack, bewildered.

"Oh, so did I…so did I."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The very first thing Scofield did when they broke out of Fox River is he picked up a bunch of supplies and stashed them in a grave," said Alex as he, Lang, Jack, and another agent walked down the hallway.

Alex pointed suddenly at the other agent.

"I want you to find out where Scofield's mother is buried."

"And do what?" asked the agent.

Alex gave him an incredulous look.

"And see if she's buried."

The agent muttered a "yes sir" and walked away.

Alex walked towards his office, closely followed by Lang and Jack.

"What about Panama?" asked Alex as they walked into his office.

"What _about_ Panama?" asked Lang.

"When we found his hard drive, it was full of information about Central America," answered Jack, "Panama in particular."

"Which he knows you two have," said Lang, "The guy's got all sorts of humors but he's smart enough to stay out of a country where he knows you'll be waiting for him."

"Unless there's something there that he needs," retorted Jack.

"Or someone," added Alex, "I want a map of Panama. And find out if Scofield's mom, Christina Rose, has any family in Central America, any property…anything. I want it all."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that day…

Alex sat in his office, glasses on, studying a pile of papers.

Lang and Jack walked in to give their report.

"So far no hits on the connection between Scofield's mother and Panama," said Lang.

"But there are thirty-eight listings of Christina Rose in various combinations of first name, middle name, and last name," added Jack.

"Alright," said Alex, "Cross-reference the names with the numbers six, one, seven, from the tattoo. Maybe it's not a date. See if it's an address, P.O. Box…"

Lang and Jack nodded and turned to leave.

Alex stood and removed his glasses.

"And if anybody pops, call the embassy," he said, "Have them send an officer and pick up the woman for questioning."

"Um, I don't think we can just arrest a foreign citizen and…"

"Patriot Act, Agent Lang," snapped Alex, "I could have your grandmother arrested for missing a stitch in her macramé if I wanted to. If anybody's helping Scofield, dead or alive, I want to know who they are."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex stood in front of the board with the pictures of the cons posted onto it. Suddenly his phone rang, startling him out of his trance.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned to go into his office.

"Three things I hate, Alex," said Bill Kim, "Traffic, hockey, and calling you with the same question over and over."

Alex glanced quickly at Jack, who was sitting behind her desk, typing on her computer. She looked up briefly and frowned, realizing who the caller must be.

Alex quickly went into his office and shut the door.

"Then don't call me anymore," he snapped, "But I do believe that the brothers are in Panama."

"Is that so?"

"The key to exactly where is in one of Scofield's tattoos, and…"

"Well, while I'm thrilled that you've narrowed it down to a _country_…that's not why we're talking. Benjamin Miles Franklin is alive."

"I'm aware of that, yeah."

"And being _released _from custody."

"That's impossible," retorted Alex, "They would need permission from my office."

"Good to know you're on top of things," said Kim sarcastically as he hung up on Alex.

Alex whirled around and walked out of his office. He looked at Wheeler's desk and saw that it was still empty. Jack glanced between him and Wheeler's chair. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

Anger filled Alex's gaze. He stalked past Lang and Jack's desks and pointed at Wheeler's.

"Find me Agent Wheeler," he growled.

He glanced at Jack and motioned for her to follow him.

"Alex, what is it?" she asked as they left the main room.

"Franklin's being released."

"What? How?" asked Jack, astonished, "They would need our permission and we didn't…"

Jack froze in mid-stride, realizing suddenly why Alex was so angry.

"Wheeler."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	34. Chapter 34

Okay, so I just planned to write one chapter today but then I realized what was coming next and I couldn't help myself…

Enjoy! I think you'll like this one!

Chapter 34: Punishment for a Traitor

Wheeler pulled into the parking garage and stepped out of his car. He turned around, only to come face to face with Alexander Mahone.

"Wheeler," said Alex, smoothly, "Where you been?"

Wheeler froze in fear. His heart pounded madly in his chest.

Alex stalked up closer to him.

"I got to do this," he said as he began to pat Wheeler down.

"What are you doing, Alex?" demanded Wheeler, "I'm not wearing a wire. You want to tell me what's going on?"

Just then, Jack Harper seemed to materialize from the shadows and slinked up, cat-like, beside Alex.

Wheeler gritted his teeth. He was now outnumbered.

"In old England," said Jack, quietly, almost soothing, "The punishment for a traitorous act was beheading."

Jack walked a little closer to Wheeler until she was a mere two inches from his face.

"Following the execution," she continued in her soothing tone, "They would hold up the head by the hair, not for the crowd to see the head, but for the head…to see the crowd. Consciousness sticks around for another eight seconds. The idea was that it would give the traitor one more chance…"

"You don't want to do this," interrupted Wheeler, clearly bothered by Jack's words, "Okay? Just…"

Suddenly, Alex lunged forward violently.

"If you're going to stab us in the back, Agent Wheeler!" he screamed, "Be smart enough to cover up the knife! You go and visit Franklin three times this week…called Sullins what, twice a day? Didn't you learn anything working for me? You got to cover your tracks unless you…"

A sudden realization gripped Alex and sent a slight chill through his body.

"…unless, you _want_ to get caught. You wanted us to know it was you."

"You…you're killers," stuttered Wheeler, nervously.

"Is that so?" asked Jack, incredulously.

"Soil samples taken from your yard, Alex, in connection with the disappearance of Oscar Shales. Forensics is prepared to submit a report detailing the irregularities in the shooting of David 'Tweener' Apolskis. There's your blatant disregard for…for protocol at the John Abruzzi…"

"And the escaped con who says that we told him to kill himself?" asked Alex, "You…you think his testimony is going to send you to the Promised Land."

"You can erase me to," said Wheeler, eyes glazed in fear, "But it won't erase the very real fact that you and Jack will spend the rest of your lives in prison."

"You know…you remind me of myself when I was a young age," muttered Alex.

"What?" asked Wheeler, in disgust, "I wish I could take that as a compliment."

"That's some real fine work Wheeler," said Alex, quietly, "Good job, though."

Suddenly, Alex reached out and grabbed Wheeler around the neck. He pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you ever let anyone scare you…into doing the wrong thing."

Alex let go and stepped back. Wheeler stood, shaking in fear.

"Let me take you two in," he said, sincerely, "Whatever mess you two are in, we can clean it up."

"There's only one way to clean this," said Jack, beginning to walk away, "One way…"

Alex and Jack backed away slowly, until they were swallowed by the shadows.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks so much to Something Not So Normal and syraka for reviewing my story!!

Your support is amazing and very much appreciated!!!

Chapter 35: Just a Little Further

Alex drove Jack back to his house that afternoon. She asked him why they were going there, but he refused to give a straight answer.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as they walked down into his basement.

Alex did not reply. He walked over to his bulletin board and stared at the notes and pictures for a moment. Then, suddenly, he began to tear them angrily off the wall. He grabbed a black trash bag and began to stuff the papers inside.

"We're getting out of this," he muttered under his breath.

Jack gave him a shocked and angry look.

"What? Alex, think about what you're doing."

"I have."

Alex picked up the bag he had filled and headed for the door.

"Alex!" yelled Jack, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Remember what happened the last time you told them we were out? They hurt your son and _killed _my parents!"

Alex paused, his hand on the doorknob, and glanced back at her briefly. He hesitated, but opened the door anyway and started to walk out.

Suddenly, he jerked his head up. Bill Kim was walking down the basement stairs.

"Going somewhere, Alex?" he asked, coolly.

Alex froze in horror.

"I don't know…am I?"

Kim laughed, "Come on, you know I don't like to get my hands dirty."

He glared at Alex, and then slipped past him into the room. He glanced at Jack and gave her a brief nod. Jack nodded back, curtly, then avoided his gaze.

Alex closed the door behind Kim and turned to face him.

"Surprising the things a man will do when properly motivated," he said, "Wasn't it you who told me that?"

Suddenly, Alex got in Kim's face and snarled angrily.

"You know I would kill you if I knew it would give me an ounce of peace."

Kim only smiled.

"And what would give you peace, Alex?"

"We've been able to hold it together through all of this," interjected Jack, "We were able to keep going because there was light at the end of the tunnel."

"A life at the end of the tunnel," added Alex, "For me, my son…Jack. And now what? Do you see my son? Jack and I are still prisoners to The Company. What have you done? What have you given us? You took her parents…what else are you going to do to us?"

Jack was startled to hear Alex include her in his "life at the end of the tunnel." She could not help but smile slightly at the thought.

"What if I told you that there was something that could turn that light back on?" asked Kim, "What would you say?"

"I'd say that's the same offer you made when you dragged me into this," sneered Alex, "And look where it's gotten me. They're going to drag us before the public. They're going to prosecute us like murderers. There's evidence, really hard, tangible evidence, that you can't take away."

"You're right," said Kim, "But I can help you two get away. And at this point, I don't think you have any other options…Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell was apprehended in Mexico."

"Oh let me guess," said Jack, voice dripping with sarcasm, "You want him dead?"

"No. There's been…a change in strategy. We're going to need him alive. I'm talking about a real finish line here. You've come _so_ far."

"How much further would we have to go?" asked Alex, skeptically.

"For this, you only have to go to Panama."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later after Bill Kim left the house…

Alex fell asleep on his desk. Jack glanced over at him. She wondered whether to wake him up or not, and decided against it. He was dead tired. Let him rest.

She walked over and ran a hand through his tousled hair. She smiled sadly and walked over to another chair near the bulletin board.

Just then, Alex's cell phone rang, startling him out of his sleep. He checked the caller ID and sighed with relief.

"Hello…Lang?"

"What's going on?" asked Lang, quietly, "There are all kinds of suits over here going through your office and Jack's desk."

Alex gritted his teeth.

"I'll explain later."

"Alright," said Lang, obviously not satisfied with the answer, "Did you get the fax?"

"No, why?" he asked as he whirled around in his chair and leaned over towards the fax machine, "What do you got?"

"Sent information on Christina Rose you might find interesting," she replied, "Looks like she was commissioned about four months before Scofield robbed that bank, by a builder in Panama named Alparo Vozquez."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that evening, Jack and Alex sat in the airport waiting for their flight to be called.

Alex was typing away on his Blackberry.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack, curiously.

"Typing to Scofield on Telling him it's from Sucre and that I'll see him tomorrow."

Jack smiled, "Nice touch. Using Scofield's best friend against him."

Alex smiled back at her.

Just then, their flight was called over the intercom system.

Alex glanced back down at his Blackberry and murmured under his breath.

"See you soon, Michael."


	36. Chapter 36

**This one's for syraka!! Thanks so much for reading/reviewing!!**

Chapter 36: Panama

Alex and Jack sat in the back of a cab, riding down one of the long roads in Panama.

Alex's phone rang.

"You in position?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied another man.

"Good. We'll be there in ten minutes."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Later, in downtown Panama…

Alex hid inside the doorway of an old building. He waited with infinite patience for his prey to arrive. Soon, he caught a glimpse of Michael Scofield, Sucre, and Bellick walking by. He slinked back into the shadows and waited until they had passed, then he turned to follow them down the sidewalk.

Jack took position further down the street. She hid in an alleyway and glanced back to see what was going on. She could make out Michael's figure from a distance and soon saw Alex following close behind. With a determined look on her face, she hid back in the alleyway and waited.

Alex reached into his jacket to pull out his gun, when a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He tried to react, but the movement was too quick. A sudden, dull pain slammed into the side of his head. He turned to see who had hit him, but the man shoved him roughly into a nearby abandoned building.

He landed heavily on the floor. His gun slid to the other side of the room. He moaned in pain and glanced up. It was Lincoln Burrows. Before he could react, Lincoln punched him again, square in the jaw. Stars buzzed in his head and he tried to get up. Lincoln punched him several more times and Alex found himself fighting for consciousness.

He struggled to get back on his feet. Lincoln saw the movement and tried to kick him in the stomach. Alex moved fast and grabbed his foot a mere second before it slammed into his body. Lincoln fell with an angry grunt to the floor.

They both scrambled madly to their feet and glared at each other. They began to circle each other, eyes constantly looking for the other's weak spot. Alex winced from the blows Lincoln had dealt, but the determination on his face never left.

"You're not going to like how this ends, Lincoln," he warned, "I'm going to give you a chance, right now…Just back away, okay?"

"You and your partner killed my dad…"

Alex glanced up and saw the look in Lincoln's eyes. His heart froze. He knew that look, knew it all too well. Lincoln was going to kill him.

"…you're done."

Lincoln moved quickly and swung at Alex's head. Alex ducked to avoid the blow and countered it with one of his own. His fist contacted the side of Lincoln's head. He grabbed one of his arms and twisted it, swinging his other arm around Lincoln's neck and putting him in a chokehold.

Lincoln managed to slip out of Alex's grasp and turned to hit him again. Alex looked up in despair. He was tired…beat. This was it. This was how he was going to die. In those few seconds Alex thought how just it was…to die at the hands of the innocent man he had hunted down mercilessly.

But suddenly, Lincoln went sprawling wildly to the side. Alex turned to see what had caused him to fly across the room so suddenly, and saw Jack. She was standing a few inches away, body tense and still in her fighting position.

"Knew all those years of martial arts would come in handy one day," she said to Alex.

Lincoln began to struggle to his feet. Jack drew her gun.

"No," she said, breathing heavily from the large amount of adrenaline still pumping through her veins, "I don't think so."

Lincoln stayed on the ground and raised his hands in surrender. Alex still gaped at Jack in astonishment.

"How…how did you know?"

"I saw something from where I was positioned," answered Jack, never taking her eyes off Lincoln, "Couldn't tell what it was so I waited a few seconds. Then I realized I had lost sight of you, so I figured something went wrong. I decided to make my way back and see what was going on."

"Glad you did," said Alex as he slowly stood up, "_Very _glad."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later…

Lincoln was holding a cell phone to his ear and leaning against a pipe.

"He didn't answer," he muttered.

Alex stepped away from the nearby window. They had escorted Lincoln to a nearby warehouse along the water's edge and were waiting for their plan to unfold.

"I certainly hope your brother makes it back to the boat," said Alex as he sat down on a nearby crate.

"And if he doesn't?" challenged Lincoln, "You should see yourself. You look like you're hanging on by a thread."

Jack gave Lincoln a hard look.

"I just want this over with," whispered Alex, looking away.

"Then you should have never come down here. In case you didn't notice, me and my brother don't quit for no one."

"Well thank God for that," sneered Alex, "Because its guys like you who keep guys like me in business…_kept_ guys like me in business, rather."

Jack walked over to Alex and sat on the crate beside of him. She gave him an understanding and sympathetic glance and put a comforting arm around him.

"It's going to end bad for you," said Lincoln, "Bad for _both _of you. Couple of things in this world I'm good at. One of them is staring a guy in the eyes and knowing when he's beat."

Alex did not reply. He glanced away sharply and gritted his teeth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later…

Lincoln tried to call Michael again. This time, he answered the phone.

"Linc?" asked Michael on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, Michael," murmured Lincoln as he handed the phone to Alex.

"Hello Michael," said Alex.

"If you touch my brother, you're a dead man!" snarled Michael, angrily.

"Oh, please!" said Alex with a laugh, "You don't have to worry about that. And I think we both know that you can't kill a man. Remember?"

"What do you want, Alex?" snapped Michael.

"I'll tell you exactly what I want," replied Alex as he began to pace around the warehouse, "But first things first. When the authorities captured Bagwell today, the money was no where to be found. Now I can only assume that _you've_ got the money…aboard the Christina Rose, right now. That's an amazing plan, Michael. Take the money, take the boat, and disappear forever. But you aren't the only one that needs to disappear…you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," replied Michael, bitterness in his voice.

"Good, because I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say this once: bring me the money, bring me the boat."

"You are out of your mind!"

"No, not really. We both have something the other person needs. It all comes down to this, Michael. Your brother for your plan. Five minutes…that's what you have."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I really liked writing this chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed reading it!!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks syraka for reviewing!!!**

Chapter 37: Good Plan Gone Bad

Five minutes later, Alex called Michael.

"So, are you going to do the right thing?"

"Right for who, Alex?" snapped Michael.

"You lost Michael, that's what you've done here and you're going to lose a whole lot more unless you tell me, right here right now, that you're going to bring me the money and you're going to bring me the boat."

"And you'll just let my brother go?" asked Michael, skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Just like you let Tweener go…and Abruzzi, and Haywire?"

"Things are different now," insisted Alex, pacing the warehouse restlessly.

"Really?" asked Michael, still doubtful.

"Yeah. The people we were working for kind of, uh, sold us down the river. Now we just want to go out to sea."

"Oh, that's funny," said Michael, sarcastically, "I'll have to remember that one."

"We're facing more prison time than you," said Alex, "We kind of jumped ahead of you a few spots on the public enemy list. You're our way to freedom Michael, and we're yours. And we know what we're all capable of, so come on, let's treat each other with a little respect. No games, no nothin'. Just some friends doing each other a favor. What do you say?"

Michael hesitated, "Where are you?" he asked, bitterly.

"Mira Flores Shipping Docks," replied Alex, "Just outside of Panama City. It's a big warehouse, right on the water."

"That's a long ways. It'll take me at least twenty-four hours to get there."

"Well then, I'd get moving," snapped Alex as he hung up.

He pumped his fist in the air in victory. He glanced at Jack and smiled. Jack smiled back, hope filling her chest. This could be it. If their plan went the way it was supposed to, they would be free from The Company in a few short hours.

"How's it feel being on the run?" asked Lincoln.

"We'll survive," snapped Jack.

"Not if they catch you," retorted Lincoln, "They'll send you to the chair."

"Think that's ironic?" asked Alex as he pulled his cell phone back out.

"It'd be justice."

Alex sneered and dialed a number into his phone. It went straight to voicemail.

"Mr. Kim? Alex Mahone…call me."

Alex hung up and put the phone into his jacket pocket.

"Oh, justice _will _be served."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few minutes later, Alex's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" demanded Kim.

"We're in Panama," said Alex, sarcastically, "Nice place…good weather…cool breeze…"

"Where are we with the brothers?" asked Kim irritably.

Alex glanced over at Lincoln.

"When you get them where they need to be, I want to come down there for a visual confirmation."

"Then I suggest you get on a plane," said Alex, "Because by the time you get here, we'll have Scofield and Burrows right where you want them…and then this whole thing is over."

He hung up and glanced at Lincoln again, trying to read his expression.

"I can't believe this is finally going to end," said Jack, quietly.

"Yeah, me too," whispered Alex as he moved over to where she was sitting on one of the crates.

He sat down beside of her and brushed a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear. Jack smiled and took his hand. She squeezed it, then pressed it to her lips and closed her eyes.

"It's almost over…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A couple hours later…

Alex paced across the warehouse floor impatiently. He glanced through the window once in awhile.

"You both know I'm innocent," said Lincoln.

"Yeah, probably," muttered Jack.

"And yet you don't care."

"I don't care about anything other than getting our lives back, no," replied Alex.

"Wonder what your kid would say if he knew who you really were," said Lincoln.

"Come on, Lincoln," said Alex, "You know how it is. Good men doing bad things because of circumstances."

"I'd leave him alone if I were you," suggested Lincoln.

"Oh would you?"

"Stop the cancer of your life spreading to his."

Alex laughed and shook his head.

"Cancer of my life…I would be here right now if it weren't for you and your life!"

"There's no way out of this," said Lincoln, "For you…or any of us."

"For us there is," said Alex, glancing at Jack, "For us there is…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Another couple hours later…

Alex glanced out the window and saw Michael tying a boat up to the dock. He glanced away for a moment and walked back over to Lincoln and Jack.

Just then, they heard the door open slowly. Alex and Jack drew their weapons and slinked around the crates to see who it was.

Michael Scofield walked into the warehouse, hands raised in the air.

"Michael, that's a beautiful boat," said Alex, walking towards him.

"Just promise me you'll change the name when you take it," said Michael, disgust in his voice, "I don't think my mother would have approved of you."

"Consider it done," said Alex, motioning towards Michael, "Come on…over here."

Michael moved to stand near his brother.

"Uncuff me," ordered Lincoln.

"No," said Alex, "Not yet."

"Is this the part where you go back on your word?" asked Michael, bitterly.

"Hands up," ordered Alex as he walked over to Michael.

He patted Michael down, checking for weapons. Then he stood and walked over to Jack.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "As of right now, we want you alive."

Jack gave Alex a startled look. This was not part of the plan. They were supposed to get the boat and the money, leave, and let the brothers go. What was he doing?

Michael saw the look on Jack's face. He narrowed his eyes at Alex, suspiciously.

"Why?" demanded Michael.

"That's a good question…figure it out on your own sometime. Where's the money?"

"Cut him loose," snapped Michael.

Alex laughed, "No."

"Come on Alex. You already got the boat. Show a little good faith."

"The money?" asked Jack, suddenly becoming nervous, "Where's the money, Michael?"

Just then, Alex's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here, where are you?" asked Kim.

"We're inside the warehouse."

"Be right there."

Alex ended the call and quickly dialed another number. He glanced at Michael, triumph written all over his face.

"Here we go," he said as he waited for someone to pick up.

He turned away quickly as he heard a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"Buenos dias, policia."

"Hello? Hola…do you speak English?"

"Yes, sir. Can I help you?"

"Yes, yes…Mira Flores docks."

"Is everything alright?"

"There's been a murder. A well-dressed Asian man has just been shot by two Americans. Hurry!"

Alex hung up and turned to face the brothers. Jack gave him a shocked look.

"Alex, what are you doing?" she hissed, "Killing him will only make this worse! We're home free! Let's get out of here!"

"I just need to do this," replied Alex, glancing away, "Then we'll go."

"So you kill him and frame us?" asked Michael, "Why?"

"So that everyone will leave me alone!" snapped Alex, "That's all I want…that and the money."

Alex pointed his gun at Michael.

"That's not going to happen, Alex. Let him go," said Michael, nodding to his brother.

"Give me the money."

"Let him go."

Alex exploded in anger, "Give me the money!"

"I am dumbfounded," said a sickeningly familiar voice.

Alex and Jack whirled around and came face to face with Bill Kim.

"Well don't be shy," said Alex, pointing at the brothers with his gun, "They're all yours."

"You said you'd have them where we wanted them…this isn't where we want them."

"Yeah…well that's your job now," snapped Alex, growing irritated.

"Oh."

"This is as far as we go."

Jack glanced back and forth between Alex and Kim. This was not what was supposed to happen. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest. Maybe Lincoln was right…maybe this was not going to end good for _anyone_.

"Or is it something else?" asked Kim, "Another reason we're all here…"

Suddenly, Alex whirled on Kim, gun cocked and ready to fire.

"…like that," said Kim, barely flinching, "Like a double-cross."

"Yeah, just like that…say goodbye."

Just then the back door swung open and several armed men stormed into the warehouse. Jack swung around in surprise and aimed her gun at the first one that she saw.

"Great minds think alike, don't they Alex?" asked Kim, smugly.

Alex smiled in pure hatred for the man.

Just then, a loud clang sounded through the warehouse as Lincoln finished unscrewing the pipe that he was handcuffed to. The men took it as a cue to fire their weapons.

Shots soon filled the warehouse. Jack ducked down behind some crates while the two brothers began to make their way to the back door. Kim began to do the same, but Lincoln got to him before he could make a getaway. With one sound punch to the side of the head, Kim fell down and did not get back up.

Alex shot one of the men and turned to shoot at another. Jack slammed her gun into the side of a guy's skull that was sneaking up on Alex.

"Jack, get out of here!" yelled Alex, above the roar of gunfire.

"I can't leave you like this!" protested Jack, turning to aim another round at two of the men.

"Jack, please! Go!"

"But…"

"Now!"

Jack glanced around quickly and saw a clear path to the back door. Apparently the brothers had spotted it to. They ran towards the door and out into the open. Jack ran after them, but tripped and fell to the ground. Her gun slid across the floor, out of her reach. She hesitated, but decided against going back for it. She stood and kept running after the brothers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 41 will officially be the first chapter of season 3!!


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you syraka for the reviews!!! 

I decided to go ahead and finish out the season 2 portion of the story today…so here it is!!!!

Chapter 38: The Truth Will Set You Free

Michael grabbed the backpack with the five million and ran towards the tree-line. Lincoln followed close behind. Jack ran out of the warehouse and saw the brothers running for the jungle. She took a deep breath and ran after them, the echo of gunfire fading behind her.

The brothers did not stop running until they were well into the jungle. Jack could not see where they were because of the thick foliage. She ran blindly, following the trail of broken branches and bent ferns.

"Wait," murmured Michael to Lincoln, "I hear something."

Lincoln paused and listened. Michael was right. He could hear the sound of footsteps and see the brush swaying as someone ran quickly towards them.

Just then, Jack nearly barreled into them as she tore through a large bush. She froze when she saw the brothers, heart pounding wildly.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Michael, angrily.

Jack's breath came in ragged gasps as she tried to reply.

"Listen…back there…we had a plan. A plan for all of us to get out."

"That's funny," interrupted Lincoln, "Sounded a lot more like you two were setting us up."

Jack shook her head, "No…that was Alex's idea, I guess. Bill Kim was never part of the original plan. Not that I knew of anyway. We were supposed to get the boat and the money and get out of there and you two were supposed to be free to do whatever you wanted. I guess Alex changed his mind."

Jack glanced back in the direction of the warehouse.

"I hope he's okay," she muttered, "I shouldn't have left…"

"Then why did you?" asked Michael, eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"He told me to…I don't know," replied Jack, guilt and fear in her eyes, "Maybe I shouldn't have listened. What if they…oh, I hope not."

Jack ran her hands through her now-tangled hair in panic. She could not imagine what she would do if they killed Alex.

"What do I do now?" she asked, despairingly.

"Sucks for you," sneered Lincoln as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" said Jack, afraid of being left alone.

"And why should we?" asked Michael, giving her a head-to-toe loathing look.

Jack sighed as she realized what she was going to have to do to gain their trust. She was going to have to tell the truth…something she had not done in so long.

"Okay, you want to know the truth behind all this? The real story…the story the media won't tell you, the story The Company won't tell you?"

"Make it quick," snapped Michael.

"They threatened Alex's son and ex-wife and my parents," began Jack, shakily, "They said that if we didn't do what they wanted, then they would kill them…all of them. We hated it…every single thing we did. I regret it all. Tweener…I killed him, not Alex. He took the blame so Internal Affairs would leave me alone. And your father…oh, I am _so _sorry."

Jack hesitated as she saw Michael and Lincoln stiffen in shock and anger.

"But…I got what I deserved," she added.

"Which was?" asked Lincoln.

"Alex told The Company at one point that we were quitting…that we couldn't do it anymore. They responded by hitting his son with a car and breaking his leg. And they…they killed my parents."

Jack tried desperately to choke back her emotion. The loss of her parents coupled with the possible loss of Alex was overwhelming. She felt a black tide of despair hit her. She tried to shake it off. Now was not the time to lose her composure.

"Like I said," she murmured, "I got what I deserved."

Michael and Lincoln exchanged a glance.

"I, um…I know I have no right whatsoever to ask this," said Jack, looking away, "But, can I…can I go with you two? For now at least…just until I find Alex…_if_ I find Alex, and then I'll leave and you'll never see me again. I promise."

Michael hesitated, but something deep down told him he could trust her. After all, she had technically been a victim of this whole thing too. And if it wasn't for him breaking his brother out of prison, she would have never gotten involved in the first place.

"Fine," he said, reluctantly, "But one false move and you're _gone_…just like that. Got it?"

Jack nodded, relief filling her tired and aching body.

"Yeah…yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Why do you want to follow _us_ anyway?" asked Lincoln, clearly unhappy about Michael's decision.

"You're the only people I know around here besides Alex…and The Company, but I don't particularly care for them."

Lincoln nodded curtly, but still had a doubtful look in his eyes.

"Okay," said Michael, "Let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michael and Lincoln pulled further ahead so they could talk in private. Jack understood and hung back several feet.

Suddenly, a teenage boy ran out onto the path in front of them. Jack saw the brothers stop and stare at him. She reached for her gun and cursed when she remembered that it fell back at the warehouse. She ran up to see what was going on.

"Hey, you showed up," said Michael, sounding happily surprised.

Jack relaxed slightly at the sound of Michael's light tone of voice. He obviously knew this boy. She wondered how, but then remembered it was Michael Scofield. He had friends in all sorts of places.

"We had a deal," replied the boy with a heavy accent.

"This is my brother. And that's Jack," said Michael pointing to them, "She's…a friend."

Jack could not help but smirk at that. She seriously doubted Michael would ever call her a friend and mean it.

"Come, on!" said the boy, excitedly, "This way!"

"So we can trust him?" asked Jack.

Michael nodded and turned to follow the boy. Lincoln walked beside Michael and Jack followed closely behind.

"So we get out of here," said Lincoln, "And we never look back?"

"We never look back," replied Michael.

"I want to thank you, Michael…for everything..."

Michael glanced back at his brother and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Jack was moved by the words.

"Wow," she said, "Wish I was on your side instead of The Company's. I think I'd have liked you guys."

"Yeah, don't get too friendly," said Lincoln.

Jack smiled slightly and held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay…my bad."

Soon, the forest gave way to a small beach with a dock. The boy stopped at the edge of the tree-line and waited for the others to catch up.

"It's the best I could do with the money you gave me," he said as Michael approached him.

Jack gaped at the beautiful boat that sat a dock.

"That'll work," muttered Michael, as he handed the boy a wad of money, "Gracias."

"Gracias!" said the boy enthusiastically.

He turned to leave, but hesitated and turned back around.

"She's very pretty," he said.

"She'll get us where we need to go right?" asked Michael as they turned to look at the boy.

The boy smiled, "Not the boat, senior."

The brothers and Jack exchanged confused looks, then whirled around to look at the boat…

And saw Sara Tancredi…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: To Save a Life

Michael's entire face lit up when he saw her. He walked down the dock, as if in a trance.

"No way," murmured Jack, in shock.

She looked at Lincoln, wondering if this was part of the plan, but the surprised look on Lincoln's face answered her question. They turned and walked down the dock, following Michael.

"So I got your message," said Sara quietly, "Thank God I found you guys."

Sara and Michael hugged each other tenderly. Then, Sara saw Jack over Michael's shoulder. Her eyes widened in panic.

"No! It's okay," said Jack holding out her hand, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm not with The Company…after today, I'm not. I got separated from Alex and Michael and Lincoln let me come with them until I can find Alex again."

Sara gave Michael a baffled look.

"I'll explain later," whispered Michael.

Sara nodded and then shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Michael…Lincoln's free."

Lincoln looked up from the other side of the boat in shock.

"What?"

"Uh…it's all over the news," said Sara, "Paul Kellerman came forward and he had everything documented and made a full confession."

"Are you serious?" asked Michael, in a shocked whisper.

"Yeah."

"_Kellerman_ came forward?" asked Jack in disbelief.

Sara nodded.

Jack sat down on the edge of the back of the boat, looking very confused and taken back.

"Wow…so, Lincoln's _really _free? From everything?" she asked.

"Completely," replied Sara, "All charges. That means you guys don't have to run anymore."

"What about Michael?" asked Lincoln.

"Friend of my father's is getting into it," said Sara, as she turned to look at Michael, "He's pretty confident that under the circumstances no one's going to pursue you on this."

"I need a drink," muttered Lincoln.

Sara laughed lightly, "I'll go see what I can find."

Sara glanced back at Michael once more before she went below deck. Lincoln followed and put a gun down on the table inside the boat. He had managed to grab the gun from one of the guys back at the warehouse after he knocked him out. Lincoln then took a fishing hook out of a box and brought it back to Michael.

"Here, help me out of these," he said as he gave Michael the hook and held out his hand that was still cuffed.

Jack stared out at the dock. Her mind raced with all sorts of emotions and thoughts. Kellerman had come forward. The man that tried to kill Alex and shot her had come forward for a full confession. Alex…she had left him back at the warehouse. Was he alive? Did he make it out? The brothers…now free from their crimes. They had a life ahead of them. But did she?

"We did it Linc," whispered Michael, "We did it."

"No."

Lincoln, Michael, and Jack jerked their head up in surprise.

"You almost made it," said Bill Kim with a gun in his hands.

A feeling of complete dread washed over them as they stared up in dismay at Kim.

Lincoln reacted quickly and grabbed the backpack with the money in it and climbed out of the boat.

"You want the money?" he asked as he through the bag at Kim's feet, "Take the money."

"You think this is about the money?" asked Kim, incredulously as he kicked the backpack into the water, "Pocket change like five million?"

"Then what is it about, Kim?" demanded Jack as she stood up beside Michael.

Kim glanced at her in surprise.

"Jack…I'm surprised to see you here. Not a smart move, by the way."

Jack sneered, "You took everything I had from me. What are you going to do now? Kill me? You'd be doing me…and everyone else a favor."

Kim gritted his teeth angrily.

"My brother's been exonerated," said Michael, "The President stepped down. We're not a threat anymore…it's over."

"You may be done with us, but that doesn't mean we're done with you," retorted Kim, "The police are on their way."

"It started with me," said Lincoln, "Let my brother go!"

"Aww, that's sweet. You don't hear that much anymore, that sort of thing. Two brothers who would go to the ends of the earth for each other. Too bad only one of you will survive!"

Kim swung the gun in Lincoln's direction. Lincoln winced and prepared for the searing pain of the bullet.

"No!" screamed Michael and Jack just as the sound of a gunshot rang through the still air.

They all gaped in shock as a red stain began to appear on Bill Kim's chest. He leaned slowly forward and then slumped awkwardly into the water.

Sara was leaning over the boat, gun in hand, shaking. Jack looked at her in surprise.

Michael looked down at the now-dead Bill Kim.

"We gotta go…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Lost

Lincoln ran down the dock as fast as he could. Jack followed close behind him. Michael grabbed Sara and they followed Lincoln and Jack.

Just as they all reached the end of the dock, the sound of sirens filled the area. A police car whirled around the corner and stopped a mere three feet in front of them.

Lincoln took off in one direction and Jack followed him. Michael guided Sara another way and they ran off into the woods.

Soon, Jack and Lincoln found themselves at what appeared to be a dry-land dock. Several boats were propped up by wooden boards and some of them had been taken apart.

The sound of the Panamanian police not far behind forced them to keep running. Lincoln slipped around behind a boat and stopped to catch his breath. He grabbed Jack's arm as she ran by him and motioned for her to remain quiet. Jack nodded and leaned on the boat.

The officers looked around for a couple more minutes and then left.

Lincoln sighed in relief.

"I think we've lost them."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Later…

Lincoln and Jack managed to make it back to Panama City. They ran up to a tall building and saw a lady walking out of it.

"Excuse me?" called Lincoln as he ran to catch up with her, "Do you speak English?"

"Yes, can I help you?" asked the lady.

"I'm looking for a woman, Sara Tancredi, and…"

"Tancredi?" interrupted the woman, "She was just brought in to give her statement and then released. You just missed her."

Lincoln whirled around, looking for Sara in the mass of people.

"Statement?" said Jack, "Oh, no…"

"What? What is it?" asked Lincoln.

"The police must have caught them," she replied running a hand through her hair, "And if Sara was the one giving the statement, that means Michael's in serious trouble."

Just then, Lincoln spotted Sara in the crowd.

"Sara!" he yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

Jack followed him. They tried to get to her, but she was swallowed up in the crowd and they lost her…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Next chapter will be season 3!! It may take me longer to get those chapters together since I'm not going "by the book" so-to-speak. But as usual I'll do my best!!!


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Work has been INSANE this week so I've kept pretty busy. That and I've been racking my brain for a good ending to this story. I like to know what's going to happen so I have a goal to work towards. **

**I know what I'm going to do in the end so I'm ready to begin the season three segment of the story!! **

**Thank you very much to ****Something Not So Normal****Skylinebabe****, and ****Syraka**** for reviewing!!!! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The season three part of the story is not going to be as "by-the-book" as season two was. I've changed a few things, although the very basic and main parts of the storyline will remain the same.**

Chapter 41: Never Too Late

Lincoln and Jack had scoured the city but could not find Sara. Jack suggested they check with the American Embassy. Lincoln agreed and hailed a taxi…

A couple hours later…

Lincoln ran into the American Embassy in Panama City with Jack close behind. He ran up to the clerk behind the counter.

"Please, Michael Scofield, what have they done with him?" he asked, desperation in his gaze.

"Hold on one moment," said the clerk calmly as she typed away into her computer.

She paused for a moment and read what came up on her monitor. She frowned and glanced back at Lincoln.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this," she said, solemnly, "But Michael Scofield has been placed in SONA."

"SONA?" asked Lincoln, confused, "What the heck is SONA?"

"A prison," said the lady, "Only the worst of the worst are sent there. The prisoners rioted so badly that the guards pulled out and let them fend for themselves."

Lincoln's face went pale with shock. Michael was back in prison, and from the sound of it, not just any prison.

Jack approached the counter, fear in her eyes as she gazed pleadingly at the woman.

"What about Alexander Mahone?" she asked, voice trembling, "Do you have any records on him?"

The lady hastily typed the name into her computer. She paused for a moment, and then glanced back at Jack.

"I'm afraid Alexander Mahone has been placed in SONA as well," she said, genuine sadness in her eyes, "I'm very sorry."

Jack's expression changed from a look of relief, to one of panic. At first she was thrilled that he was not dead, but then the seriousness of him being in that prison dawned on her.

"How…how bad is it?" she asked, "That SONA place…how long are their sentences?"

The lady's sad gaze only deepened in despair as she glanced between Lincoln and Jack.

"Look, what goes in there, doesn't come back out," she murmured, "Unless…unless it's dead. Honestly, it's probably best if you forget about them and move on with your lives. I've seen people who come to visit their friends in SONA and it never goes well…for any of them, prisoners or not. It's not worth the pain."

Lincoln's head shot up, eyes filled with anger.

"Never," he snarled, quietly, "Michael is innocent. He won't stay there forever."

The lady frowned in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late..."

Now Jack's eyes flashed with fury.

"No…it's never too late…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lincoln stormed out of the embassy, Jack on his heels. For a moment the bright mid-day sun blinded her. Then, she saw Lincoln walking down the stairs that led up to the embassy.

"Lincoln, wait!"

Lincoln whirled around suddenly, nearly causing Jack to run into him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Lincoln, we have to do something…"

"_We_?" asked Lincoln, incredulously, "_We_ aren't doing anything."

"Lincoln!" yelled Jack, as he turned to walk away, "Listen to me!"

Lincoln turned and glared at her.

"Look, we both have people in there that we love," said Jack, her eyes betraying her fear and uncertainty, "If we work together, maybe we can do something about this."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

Jack hesitated, "I…I don't know right now, but we'll come up with something…we _have _to. Please, Lincoln. It's no use hating each other and working separately. There's power and safety in numbers."

"I don't know if I can trust you," retorted Lincoln.

Jack looked down and nodded in understanding.

"I don't blame you," she muttered under her breath, "But for now you're going to have to…for Michael's sake."

Lincoln's jaw tightened and he sighed with resignation.

"Okay, fine," he said, reluctantly, "But you'd better not try anything if you know what's good for you."

"Fair enough."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lincoln checked them into a nearby hotel in Panama City. Jack had gone out to get some groceries and other supplies. A couple hours later, she knocked on the door.

Lincoln looked through the peephole and then opened the door.

"Got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got it all," said Jack, stepping into the room and laying down several bags.

A couple bags had food, shampoo, and other necessities in them. The other bags were darker and heavier. She reached into one and pulled out a laptop.

"It's a good thing I decided to travel with cash," she muttered.

She and Lincoln had put together all the money they had and managed to have enough to buy what they needed. They set aside the rest for other necessities they may need in the future.

"How'd you afford a laptop?" asked Lincoln in surprise, "That wasn't on the list."

Jack smiled slightly.

"Pretty easy to do, surprisingly," she said as she plugged it up, "I just managed to find a guy selling them illegally for an obnoxiously low price."

Lincoln sneered and shook his head.

"What else you got?" he asked.

"Two cell phones, two chargers, two handguns with ammunition, and food," replied Jack.

"Good," said Lincoln, nodding in approval.

He watched Jack set up the laptop and plug up the cell phones to their chargers. He noticed that her hands were shaking and her eyes appeared to be puffy, as if she had been crying.

"You alright?" he asked, gruffly.

Jack glanced up at him.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "I'm fine..."

"Liar."

Jack smiled slightly, "Not much good at it am I?"

Lincoln shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"Look," said Jack, stepping away from the laptop, "What I said back in the woods…I meant it. I really am truly sorry for all I did. I didn't want to hurt anyone…kill anyone. I hated every minute I worked for The Company. I'll always regret it. You and Michael are some of the greatest men I've ever had the privilege of meeting. I hope that eventually, you can forgive me and maybe even learn to trust me. I don't mean you or your brother any harm…not anymore. I want to make this right. I really do."

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah…me too."

Jack smiled sadly at him.

"But, how in the world are we going to do this?" asked Lincoln, "Is it even possible? I mean, who are we trying to kid here? It's SONA…the worst prison in the world. Maybe we can't do this…"

Jack's eyes flashed with a sudden violent passion.

"Don't you ever say that!" she said, with feeling, "Of course we can do something! Lincoln…_Michael Scofield _is in there! He escaped from Fox River. He did it once, he can do it again. Don't lose faith, not now. It's not too late to save them. We are not going to back away from this…not without a fight."

Lincoln could not help but smile at her sudden outburst.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked.

Jack froze, eyes beginning to cloud with worry and fear again.

"Yes," she said, growing very quiet, "I really do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you Something Not So Normal, Syraka, and Skylinebabe for reviewing my story!! **

**And yes, Something Not So Normal…Jack and Lincoln will be kicking some you-know-what: )**

Chapter 42: Reunion

The next morning, Jack and Lincoln woke up early to go to the office of the American Consul.

They sat patiently on a sofa in the lobby while the Consul talked to someone on the phone regarding Michael and Alex's situation.

Suddenly, the Consul hung up the phone and beckoned to Jack and Lincoln. They practically ran over to the counter.

"Yeah?" asked Lincoln, impatiently, "What's the verdict?"

"It looks like your boys will be released and moved to another facility within the next forty-eight hours," replied the Consul.

Lincoln and Jack nearly collapsed with relief.

"Come on," said Jack, suddenly, "We have to tell them."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lincoln and Jack pulled up to SONA in a rental car. They looked out the window and stared at the massive tan stone structure before them. A woman was standing outside screaming as loud as she could for the guards to bring out the dead. She claimed that her husband had been killed the night before and she wanted to claim his body.

Lincoln and Jack watched the scene for a moment more, and then climbed out of the car and approached the guard shack. They signed in and waited for them to call Michael and Alex out for visitation.

Jack glanced over at Lincoln.

"You know," she said quietly, "I don't mean to rain on the parade, but are we sure this is going to happen? I mean, working for The Company and all, I learned pretty quickly not to get your hopes up. People _tell_ you they're going to do something but when it comes down to it, they end up _doing_ something else. I just…I don't know. It all seems a little too…easy. _Nothing _is ever this easy."

Lincoln frowned, "I don't know. Maybe this'll be a first. I prefer to stay optimistic."

Jack rolled her eyes at his cutting tone of voice.

"Yeah," she sneered, "You try working for them for a day and tell me how optimistic you are afterwards. You listen to your parents die over the phone and then tell me how happy you are."

She turned away from him to hide the tears that began to form in her eyes. She had lost so much so quickly and she was afraid she may lose Alex too. The thought sent a shudder of dread through her entire body. He was all she had left. She was not sure she could cope with the loss of Alex.

She took a deep breath, straightened up in her chair, and lifted her chin boldly, silently defying The Company and anyone else who would try to take Alex from her. She _needed _him and every fiber of her being ached to just _see _him…_touch _him…

Just then the guard nodded to them, indicated that they could now go see Michael and Alex.

Jack and Lincoln stood and walked outside. There were several chain-length cages that protruded from SONA. Jack glanced around and saw a couple prisoners in some cages further down talking to their friends or loved ones. She frowned in disappointment when she realized that the visitors had to stay on one side of the fence and the prisoners on the other side.

"Lincoln!" called Michael from one of the cages to their right.

Lincoln and Jack whirled around at the sound of Michael's voice. Lincoln did not hesitate. He ran over to Michael and began to talk to him.

"Michael!" he said, "You alright?"

"Yeah," replied Michael, gazing over Lincoln's shoulder at Jack.

Jack smiled politely and walked over to stand beside Lincoln.

"Hey, Michael," she said quietly.

Michael gave her a head-to-toe glance and then looked back at Lincoln.

"Can she be trusted?" he asked.

Jack's eyes flashed briefly in anger, but she held her tongue.

"Yeah," said Lincoln after awhile, "So far, yeah."

Just then, one of the doors slid open from SONA and Alexander Mahone walked out, blinking in the bright sunlight. He looked around, wondering who was visiting him. Suddenly, his eyes met Jack's. He felt his heart skip a beat and a huge weight lift off his chest. She was okay…she made it.

Jack stopped breathing for a moment when she saw Alex. Although she knew he was okay, seeing him for herself made her feel so much better.

Alex walked quickly to the end of the cage and pressed himself up against the fence, trying to get as close to Jack as he could.

Jack did the same and they interlocked fingers through the barbed wire. She gazed into his eyes and smiled slightly.

"You're okay," whispered Alex, "Thank God…you're okay."

Jack nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine," she glanced away for a moment, "But I shouldn't have left you…"

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this. If you would have stayed you would have gotten caught too."

Jack nodded slowly, "Yeah…I guess you're right. So…what happened?"

"Michael…Michael tried to set us up."

Jack's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He left a fairly good amount of drugs in the boat so when I had to get the inspection done, the authorities found it."

Jack's eyes grew dark with anger.

"So you're in here because of _him_? You'd be a free man right now if he wouldn't have done that?"

"Yeah…pretty much," he said, quietly.

Jack shook her head in disbelief. Part of her said that she could not blame him because of what they had done to them, but the other part of her raged in anger. If Michael had left well-enough alone, she and Alex would be a long way away from here right now.

Just then, a guard yelled for the prisoners to leave the visiting area and return to SONA.

"I got to go," whispered Alex, "Come back sometime…okay?"

Jack's eyes grew watery with the thought of leaving him alone in this place.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll come back, I promise."

Alex gave her one last smile, and then turned to go back into SONA.

Jack watched him leave and did not turn to leave, herself, until she saw his form disappear into the shadows of SONA.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lincoln and Jack drove away from SONA in silence. Soon, they arrived at the Panama City police station.

They walked in and gave the Constable a picture of Sara and asked him to call if they happened to find her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that evening, they finally arrived back at the hotel.

Lincoln parked the car just as his cell phone rang.

"It's from the Constable," he said as he glanced at the caller ID.

He and Jack exchanged nervous glances as he flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Lincoln?"

"Yeah."

"We've found Sara Tancredi."

Lincoln glanced at Jack and whispered that they had found Sara. Jack's eyes brightened. That was good news. She had admired Sara. Her unwavering devotion to Michael had been made evident in hotel back in Chicago. She had refused to give him up and even allowed herself to be arrested for his sake. She would go to the ends of the earth for Michael. Jack felt like she could relate to Sara. She felt the same way about Alex.

Then, she saw Lincoln's face fall as he listened to the Constable. He hung up slowly and looked at Jack with shock on his face.

"Lincoln?" asked Jack, suddenly very concerned, "What is it?"

"Sara…she's at the morgue…"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Whew! These chapters are taking about twice the time as the others have…it takes a little more pre-writing before I can actually sit at my computer and type it all up…

Thanks for reading and:

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you Syraka and Skylinebabe for reviewing!!!!**

Chapter 43: Return of the Enemy

Lincoln and Jack raced to the morgue as fast as they could. They leapt out of the car and ran into the building.

"Sara Tancredi!" said Lincoln as soon as he saw the Constable, "You said you found her."

"Yes," replied the Constable as he led them into another room, "We found a woman matching her description, but you'll need to confirm."

The Constable walked over to a table where a body lay covered with a thin blue sheet. He pulled the sheet away from the face and stepped aside. Lincoln and Jack exchanged terrified glances, then slowly crept up to the table and peered at the woman that lay there.

Almost immediately, they breathed a sigh of relief. Lincoln leaned on the wall behind him for support.

"That's not her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the drive back from the morgue to the hotel, Lincoln got a phone call.

"Yeah?"

"Hello? Dad?"

Lincoln slammed on the brakes and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Jack gripped the seat and shot Lincoln a seriously irritated look.

"L.J?" asked Lincoln in shock.

Jack's face changed from annoyance to one of surprise.

"Hey dad, look, I'm in Panama. I got your number from the Consulate. Meet me and Sara at the high rise restaurant in downtown Panama City, okay?"

"Sara?" breathed Lincoln, "Sara's okay?"

"Yeah…she's with me. Do what I said, okay dad?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'll be there."

L.J. hung up the phone.

Lincoln sat in the car in stunned silence for a moment.

"L.J.'s with Sara?" asked Jack, confused.

"Yeah," muttered Lincoln, "We got to go meet them at some restaurant in Panama City."

Jack's eyes brightened, "Good…then let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack and Lincoln strode into the fancy restaurant at the top of a large high rise building. They glanced around the room, looking for Sara and L.J.

"I don't see them," murmured Jack, uneasily.

"Well then we'll just wait," retorted Lincoln as he walked over to the bar.

Jack frowned and glanced around the room. Her sixth sense was kicking in again. She was pretty good at knowing when something bad was about to happen and that feeling radiated from the room. She sighed and told herself to stop being so paranoid and walked over to join Lincoln at the bar.

Lincoln had ordered a water and sat sipping on it thoughtfully. Not five minutes after Jack joined him, another woman walked up and sat down beside Lincoln. She was rather pretty and had raven hair with crystal, piercing blue eyes. She gazed at Lincoln and smiled.

She ordered a cocktail and gave Lincoln another head-to-toe glance. Jack rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Suddenly, the woman's gaze snapped to Jack's. She visibly froze in shock. Jack soon felt uneasy under the woman's curious gaze and glanced away. The woman quickly wiped the shocked look off her face and turned her attention back to Lincoln.

"Hey cutie," she crooned.

Lincoln glanced at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm talking to you…are you single?"

Jack sneered in open disgust and watched while the woman flirted shamelessly with Lincoln.

Suddenly, Jack noticed something that caught her attention. Back in FBI training, they had taught her how to read people and Jack had mastered the technique well. She knew how to pick up on the slightest cues and know many things about someone that the average person would never be able to tell. This woman…the way she moved, held herself, even the slight glint behind her eyes…something was there and it was sending alarm signals through Jack's mind. Then it hit her…this woman was a federal agent. But her movements were so precise, confident, rehearsed, almost like the…The Company.

"Look this is the wrong time and I'm waiting for someone," said Lincoln.

Jack suddenly realized that this entire thing was a set up. L.J. and Sara were not here…it was a trap. It was a trap set up by The Company.

The woman glanced briefly up at Jack and noticed that she had figured it out. She smiled, almost in approval at Jack and then glanced sharply back at Lincoln.

Before Jack had a chance to say anything to warn Lincoln, the woman began to speak.

"Yes it is, Lincoln."

Lincoln glanced up sharply at the sound of his name. The realization of what was going on hit him like a punch in the stomach. There was only one way that this woman knew who he was. Her flirty gaze shifted instantly into an intense, sharp glare.

"We have a lot to discuss," she continued in her crooning voice, "Specifically about your brother. Here…"

The woman handed Lincoln an ipod.

"I highly suggest that you watch this and then talk to Michael."

The woman stood and gave Jack another scrutinizing gaze. She turned around and stalked gracefully out of the restaurant, glancing back once more with a wicked grin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lincoln and Jack stood in front of the cage-like fence waiting for Michael. He soon strode out of SONA and walked over to meet them.

"Hey," he said, "What's going on?"

Lincoln did not even hesitate to respond.

"There are some people who want you to break someone out of here."

Jack shot Lincoln an irritated glance. That was not a smooth way to introduce this issue to Michael…especially not with what was going to come next.

"What?" asked Michael in confusion, "No, you know I won't do that again…and you said they're transferring me and Alex out of here in another day."

"Things have changed," muttered Lincoln as he glanced down at the ground.

Michael studied his brother for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Linc…what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Jack reached into her pocket and pulled out the ipod. She pushed play and an image of Sara and L.J. came onto the screen. They were sitting in chairs and holding up current newspapers. They were pleading for help.

"It's The Company, Michael," said Jack, quietly, "They want you to break out some guy named James Whistler. If you don't…Sara and L.J. are dead."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	44. Chapter 44

**Decided to go ahead and write another chapter today…I think you guys may like this one. The plot thickens a little more because the conspiracy is a little deeper than they all realize…**

Chapter 44: Susan B. Anthony

Early the next morning the woman from the day before called Lincoln and set up a meeting in an outdoors restaurant in Panama City.

Lincoln and Jack soon saw the woman sitting at an empty table. She glanced up at them as they approached and smiled.

"Hello, Lincoln," she said as she glanced over at Jack, a sparkle of interest igniting in her eyes, "I see you've brought your new friend again."

"What do you want?" snapped Jack as she sat down in one of the chairs.

She was still unnerved by this strange woman's sudden fascination with her. It honestly scared her, but she did not know why.

"Okay," said the woman, softly, "I know how you two must feel…"

"Don't act like you know anything about us!" hissed Jack, furiously, "Just tell us what you want us to do and we'll do it."

"Honey," said the woman, sweetly, "We both know that they only reason you're here is for your handsome boyfriend, Alex. Don't try and play hero. If Mr. Mahone was a free man, you and I would not be having this conversation right now."

"Shows what you know," said Jack, bristling, "I'm trying to make things right…after all I've done, it's really the least I can do."

"Aww, how cute," crooned the woman with a smile, "Yet it's sad too. You did such a great job when you were working for us."

The woman's smile widened as she saw the startled look cross Jack's face.

"Yes, that's right. I've kept my eye on you for quite some time now. You were an amazing asset to The Company. You took care of one of the cons, the brothers' daddy…"

A dangerous glint flitted through Jack's eyes.

"Enough!" snapped Lincoln, growing irritated, "Let's get this little powwow over with, shall we?"

Jack continued to glare at the woman, but she only gazed back at Jack with amusement dancing in her eyes…and something else…

Finally, the woman turned her attention to Lincoln.

"Fine, we will be meeting everyday and you are to give me a progress report each time. You are to refer to me as Susan B. Anthony and when I call, you answer. Don't ask stupid questions. You, Michael, and Jack need to arrange a plan and execute it within the week. Is that all clear?"

"Fine," replied Lincoln, "But I want a picture of Sara and L.J. and there is no way that we can do this in a week."

"Find a way."

Lincoln leaned in closer to Susan and glared at her furiously.

"If _anything _happens to Sara or L.J., we're coming after _your_ family…not you."

Susan suddenly got a very amused look on her face and glanced over at Jack as she stood to leave.

"That's an emptier threat than you realize…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you Something Not So Normal and Skylinebabe for reviewing!**

Chapter 45: Banco de Versailles

Jack and Lincoln stood in front of the visitation area and waited for Michael.

"So," said Lincoln, glancing away, "What's with you and that Susan, chic?"

Jack narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"The way she kept looking at you…at the bar, at the outdoor restaurant. Seems like she knows you," said Lincoln as he gave Jack a suspicious look.

Jack rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Lincoln. I've never seen her before in my life."

Lincoln sneered, "Whatever."

Jack shot him an angry look, but saw Michael walking towards them out of the corner of her eye. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to remain calm.

"Linc…Jack," said Michael nodding to each of them in turn as he approached, "Here."

He handed Lincoln a note through the mesh fence.

"What's this?" asked Lincoln.

"Don't know. That's why I'm giving it to you. It's from Whistler."

"So you've met him?" asked Jack.

"Yeah…more or less."

"Who is he?"

Michael shrugged, "Claims he's a fisherman but I doubt it."

Michael looked back over at Lincoln.

"Look, I'm going to break Whistler out of here or die trying…that _has_ to count for something. Tell them that, okay?"

Lincoln nodded and looked away sadly.

"I'd trade places with you in a second."

Michael nodded, "I know."

Jack glanced briefly at Michael and saw the pain reflected in those ice-blue eyes. She hesitated for a moment.

"Michael?" she asked quietly, not making eye contact.

Michael looked at her, sympathy and even a little compassion in his eyes.

"Let me guess," he said with a slight smile, "Mahone?"

Jack nodded sheepishly, "Yeah…is, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's going through the beginning of withdraw, but he's okay."

Jack nodded. Her shoulders shook slightly with relief and anguish for Alex.

"I'll see you both soon," murmured Michael as he turned to leave.

Lincoln stayed and watched Michael until he was swallowed whole by the walls of SONA.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lincoln and Jack stood at a bus stop near the penitentiary. Jack had convinced him to take the bus instead of the rental car that day. She said they needed to change up their schedule since The Company was now involved. They needed to at least make their schedule irregular. Just one small change to confuse The Company's agents.

Soon, another man approached the bus stop. Jack froze in astonishment as she recognized who the man was. He obviously recognized her too because his face contorted into a horrified expression.

"Fernando Sucre?" whispered Jack, in shock.

Sucre tensed to run, but soon saw Lincoln standing beside Jack. He paused for a moment, confusion evident on his face.

"Hey, Sucre," said Lincoln, also very surprised to see his old friend again, "What…what are you doing here?"

"I was…on my way to Chicago to see Maricruz. Lincoln…what are you doing with _her?_ She's, she's Company."

Lincoln shook his head, "Not anymore."

Sucre furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Look, Sucre, it's a long story," said Lincoln, "But we could use your help. Michael's in SONA."

Sucre shook his head slowly.

"No, I'm sorry papi. I gotta go get my girl."

Lincoln nodded understandingly as Sucre's bus pulled up beside the curb.

"Alright, but if you change your mind we're at the Plaza del Sol Hotel downtown."

Sucre nodded as he climbed onto the bus. As the bus pulled away, Lincoln noticed an ad on the back of it for the Banco de Versailles. 

"So," said Jack, "What'd the note say?"

"Don't know," replied Lincoln, quietly, "I haven't read it yet."

Lincoln pulled the note out of his pocket and unfolded it.

_Versailles_

_1989_

_V. Madrid_

"Versailles," muttered Lincoln, "The bank…Banco de Versailles. That's where we got to go."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lincoln and Jack walked into the Banco de Versailles. Lincoln began to walk up to the counter, when Jack quickly grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" demanded Lincoln.

"Don't! They may get suspicious."

"You're paranoid."

"You think?" asked Jack sarcastically, "After all I've been through being paranoid's the least of my problems. Right now it could save us."

"Then what do you propose we do?" said Lincoln, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"I…I don't know. Just let me think for a moment, okay?"

Lincoln sighed and sat down on one of the couches in the lobby. Jack began to pace, racking her brain for a plan…any plan.

Just then a woman entered the bank and made a bee-line for the counter. She handed the woman teller a note and began to speak quickly.

"I'm here about James Whistler," she explained as the lady read the note.

Jack jerked her head up in surprise and looked over at the woman. She felt a jolt of shock run up her spine as she realized that the woman at the counter was the same woman back at SONA a couple days ago who had been screaming for them to release her husband's body.

"You're a signature on his account," said the teller, "One moment and I'll get the safety deposit box for you."

"Safety deposit box?" muttered Jack to herself. 

Then she realized that that was what the note must have meant and that this woman must also have the same note. Jack walked over to where Lincoln sat on the couch. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, listening intently to what the woman and the bank teller were saying. Jack sat down beside him and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Okay…I came up with a plan."

Lincoln sneered and tried to hide an amused smile.

The bank teller returned with the box and placed it on the counter. The woman took what was inside the box, put it quickly into her purse, then quickly made her way out the door. Lincoln and Jack stood and followed close behind.

Soon, they caught up with the woman. 

"Hey!" called Lincoln as he grabbed her arm.

The woman cried out in surprise.

"Look," said Lincoln, "We know you're Whistler's girl. Now, what'd you take out of the box?"

"Nothing! It's none of your business!" protested the woman.

Jack snatched the woman's purse out of her hands. The woman cried out again, but Jack ignored her. She dug through the bag and pulled out small, pocket-sized book about birds.

"And what's this?" asked Jack, incredulously.

"Give it back!" cried the woman as she tried to make a leap for it.

Jack jerked the book away from the woman and gave her an amused look.

"No, I don't think so."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lincoln and Jack walked out of a bookstore a few blocks down the street. As soon as they turned the corner, they ran right into Susan.

"Hello Lincoln…Jack," she crooned, "Mind giving me what you took from Sophia?"

Susan held out her hand expectantly. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Lincoln, feigning confusion.

Susan smiled coldly, "I have spies, Lincoln. Give me the book."

Lincoln reluctantly nodded to Jack. Jack sighed in defeat and handed the woman the bird book.

Susan took it out of Jack's hand, holding it for a moment and giving her a long look. Suddenly her gaze hardened as she glared at Lincoln.

"Stay away from Sophia," she snapped angrily.

She turned her back on them and disappeared into the crowd.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter or two will have a major twist to it…it's gonna be big, I promise. I'm not sure if it'll end up in the next chapter or the one after it…but it will change a big part of the storyline. 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: This one's probably going to be kind of long…but I **_**had **_**to fit in the plot twist….**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! I love you guys! This one's for you all!**

Chapter 46: Rescue

Back at the hotel…

Lincoln stood near the window reading out of a book.

"I'm so glad you thought of buying a fake copy of that book," said Jack, "We'd be in serious trouble right now if you didn't."

Lincoln shrugged, "If you hang around Michael long enough you start to pick up on things like that."

Jack sneered, "Well it's a good thing you did."

Just then, the sound of footsteps outside their hotel room door alerted them. Lincoln froze and Jack reached into the side table drawer and pulled out her gun. Soon, a white envelope slid under the door and the footsteps receded down the hallway.

Lincoln approached the door slowly and opened it a little. Whoever it was had gone. He picked up the envelope and opened it. Two pictures slid out. Lincoln felt a surge of pain stab in his chest as he gazed down at them.

"What is it?" asked Jack, walking over to him.

"Pictures," murmured Lincoln without looking up, "Pictures of Sara and L.J…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sophia turned away from the visiting area of SONA and walked back into the guard shack to sign out. She had told Whistler that Lincoln and Jack had taken the book. He had reacted indifferent to the issue and simply told her not to worry about it.

She frowned as she signed the book and glanced up to see that Lincoln and Jack had been there earlier that day. 

Below their names was the address of the hotel they were staying at…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lincoln and Jack returned to SONA and waited for Michael to be called out for visitation. 

"How's it going?" muttered Lincoln as Michael approached them.

Michael frowned and furrowed his brow in frustration.

"That good, huh?" asked Jack, sarcastically.

"Yeah…it's pretty bad," said Michael, glancing away.

"We got some bird book from Whistler's girl, Sophia," said Lincoln, "Don't know what's so important about it, but she seemed upset when we took it from her."

"And we got pictures of L.J. and Sara," added Jack as she pulled them out of the white envelope. She held them up so that Michael could seem them through the fence.

Michael's face contorted in pain as he gazed at Sara's picture. Then, suddenly his eyes brightened. Jack recognized the look and inclined her head, curious as to what was going on behind those brilliant blue eyes.

"She's pointing at the paper," murmured Michael, "At Santa Rita…it's a small town near Panama City. She's trying to tell us where she is."

Michael's voice shook with emotion. Lincoln shared his pain, but was too busy thinking of a plan to give in to his emotions.

"Where in Santa Rita?" he asked.

Michael shook his head, "I don't know…but, she's trying to tell us…that's where she is, Linc. I know it, I can feel it. Look, if I can't get Whistler out of _here,_ then you're going to have to get her out of _there._" 

Lincoln and Jack's heads shot up in surprise. 

"Look," said Michael, "I know it's easier said than done…but what else can we do?"

Jack nodded slowly after awhile. 

"He's right," she muttered, looking at Lincoln, "It's up to us now…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Susan B. Anthony set up another meeting with Lincoln and Jack that afternoon. It was at another bar in Panama City, much like the first one they met in.

"Michael needs to talk to Sara," said Lincoln, before Susan could have a chance to speak.

Susan sneered in contempt, her eyes flashing with amusement and anger at his demand.

"You have a better chance of banging me on that bar over there than you do of getting Sara," she said, flashing one of her evil smiles.

"That's what you think," snarled Jack, angrily.

"I think I'll pass," added Lincoln, giving her a disgusted look.

Susan let her gaze drift over Jack for a moment. She gave her that admiring look like she always did, and then shifted her ice-cold eyes to Lincoln.

"Look," said Lincoln, "If you want him to fetch, then throw him a bone."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Late that afternoon…

Lincoln and Jack were at the hotel room trying to come up with a plan when Lincoln's phone rang. 

"Who is it?" asked Jack as Lincoln checked the caller ID.

Lincoln shrugged, "Unlisted number," he said as he opened the cell phone, "Hello?"

"Linc? It's Michael."

"Michael? What…?"

"I only have twenty-five minutes, Linc. I need to talk to her now!"

"Susan didn't agree to the call, Michael."

"What do you mean she didn't agree to the call!"

"She didn't say yes and she didn't say no."

"Linc…you have to do something. I _ have _to speak to Sara…now!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ten minutes later, Lincoln had managed to call Susan and convince her to let Michael speak to Sara. He told her it would keep him motivated. Susan finally gave in and allowed Michael to speak with her.

Jack and Lincoln paced back and forth across the hotel room, waiting for Michael to call them back.

When the phone rang, they both jumped in surprise.

"Michael?" asked Lincoln as he answered the phone.

"Linc, listen…they're not in Santa Rita. They can _see _it. And they're near some kind of clock. She said something about three o'clock too…I don't know what it means yet, but Lincoln you _have _to find her!"

"Okay, Michael. We'll do what we can."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

That evening…

Lincoln and Jack left the hotel and approached a taxi on the side of the road. As Jack climbed into the car, Lincoln froze with a look of horror on his face.

Jack gave him a curious look, but froze as well when she saw Sophia standing behind him. She had a knife against Lincoln's back and a furious look on her face. 

"I want to know what's going on!" she demanded.

"We're breaking your boyfriend out of prison," hissed Jack in exasperation, "We're on the _same_ team for crying out loud!"

"We are _not_ on the same team," protested Sophia, "And James has a lawyer…he doesn't need to break out."

"Well why don't you go talk to him?" suggested Lincoln.

"We don't have time for this," snapped Jack as she grabbed Lincoln's arm and pulled him into the taxi. 

Lincoln shut the door in Sophia's face as the taxi peeled away from the curb.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few minutes later, they arrived at what appeared to be a red light district of Panama.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Jack, skeptically.

"Si," said the driver, "The Lady of Lost Causes statue is right there, in the center of the courtyard."

Lincoln and Jack shared suspicious glances, but climbed out of the cab anyway. They approached the statue and began to glance around, looking for any signs of L.J. or Sara.

Lincoln pulled out their pictures and began asking nearby people if they had seen either of them. Jack gazed at the statue with a thoughtful look on her face. 

"Three o'clock," she muttered, "Hey, Lincoln…you think she meant a literal time, or a position."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know…like maybe she's sitting at three o'clock."

Lincoln's eyes brightened in understanding as they both whirled around to look in that direction. Just then a window in the building they were looking at shattered.

Lincoln's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Sara…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lincoln and Jack tore through the crowd and ran towards the building. A burly looking man tried to stop them. Jack snarled angrily and with a few quick martial arts moves, managed to temporarily impair the man. 

She ran after Lincoln into the building. They flew up a flight of stairs and found themselves in a rather spacious room filled with several Company agents. With a quick glance, they saw Sara and L.J. each tied to a chair near the windows.

Lincoln flew into a rage and began tearing away at the first man that made a move for him. Jack fought her way through the throng of agents, making her way to Sara and L.J. For a single second, she locked eyes with Susan. She allowed all the hatred she felt for the woman show in her eyes. She tore free of a man and leapt towards her, but by the time she reached Susan she was gone. It was like she had disappeared into thin air.

She whirled around and saw Lincoln viciously fighting off a rather tough looking agent. She glanced through the throng and saw that L.J. and Sara were no longer tied to the chairs. In fact, they too had disappeared.

Fear and dread clutched at Jack's heart. Where had they taken them?

Just then, she heard a cry from the far side of the room. It was Sara. 

Susan had her by the arm and was dragging her towards a back door. Jack's eyes smoldered in fury as she raced towards them. 

She grabbed Sara's other arm and pulled hard. Susan nearly lost her grip and whirled around to see who had dared try such a thing. She raised her hand to strike, but then her eyes met Jack's. She hesitated, just for a second, but it was one second too long. 

Jack struck out with her foot and clipped Susan under the jaw. She cried out in pain and lost her grip on Sara's hand. Jack pulled Sara away and began to make her way to the other door. 

"Lincoln!" she cried, looking around wildly for him. 

Lincoln was already making his way for the exit. Jack tore after him, pushing Sara forward until they made it outside into the blinding sun…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yes, ladies and gentlemen that's right…SARA LIVES! 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it. **

**Some of you noticed that Jack's character/personality is beginning to show a bit more…I hope that as the story continues you'll also continue to "warm-up" to her…**

**I started a new story called Conspiracy Theory OneShots…it's a compilation of the characters' inner thoughts in certain parts of the story, deleted scenes, extended scenes, song fics, and Jack's background. I hope that this will also shed a little more light on Jack's character...**

**Okay, enough rambling…on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 47: Sanctuary

Jack, Lincoln, and Sara sprinted back to the waiting taxi. Jack flung the back door open and hurried Lincoln and Sara inside the car. She slammed the door shut and hurriedly took shot-gun. 

"Drive! Now!" she ordered the cab driver.

The driver gave her a puzzled look.

"Hit the freakin' gas pedal!" screamed Jack, desperation as well as annoyance flashing in her eyes.

The driver mumbled crossly under his breath, but obeyed her order. He slammed on the gas and the car peeled away from the curb and back out onto the main road. 

Jack glanced back to see if The Company decided to try and follow them. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that she and Lincoln probably injured enough of them to keep them at bay for the time being.

She glanced at Sara for a moment.

"You okay?"

Sara nodded, eyes still wide with shock.

Jack nodded briefly and then glanced at Lincoln. His face was a mask of horror and disappointment. Jack frowned sadly.

"I'm so sorry Linc," she murmured, "I tried…I just…I couldn't get to him fast enough."

Lincoln nodded slowly.

"I know…I know," he muttered, "It's not your fault. And anyways, we got Sara."

"Thank you, by the way," said Sara after a moment as she gave Jack a quick glance.

"Yeah…no problem," replied Jack giving her a slight smile.

"So…I guess I've missed a few things," said Sara, glancing back and forth between Lincoln and Jack, "I guess you aren't with The Company anymore?"

Jack smiled, "Yeah…you are a little behind. No, I'm not with The Company anymore. As you know, Michael was taken to…" Jack paused and glanced nervously at the driver. Sara nodded to indicate that she understood.

"Well, so was Alex," continued Jack, "I'm working with Lincoln to help them both get out. That, and I want to make things right. After all that's happened…after all I've done…"

Sara nodded in understanding.

"Where are we going?" asked the driver in a heavy Panamanian accent.

"Back to the hotel," said Lincoln.

"No," protested Jack, "The airport, please."

Lincoln gave her a curious look. Jack shot him a glare that simply ordered him to just stay silent. Lincoln frowned in disapproval but sat back in his seat and remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

The second the taxi cab pulled up to the airport, Jack leapt out of the car. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wad of bills and tossed them into the car as Lincoln and Sara climbed out.

She hurried them inside the lobby of the airport and over to a less-crowded section. She looked Sara in the eyes to ensure that she had her full attention.

"Okay," she said quietly, but firmly, "I need you to just do what I say, okay? Ask no questions, don't say anything, just do it."

Sara nodded, her eyes full of fear and uncertainty. 

"Good. Now, I want you and Lincoln to stay right here while I go make a phone call. When I come back I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. Just remember what I said okay?"

Sara nodded again, still confused.

Jack gave Lincoln a quick glance and then walked back out of the airport. She sat on a wooden bench on the sidewalk and pulled out her razor cell phone. 

Taking a deep breath, Jack punched in a number and prayed. 

Several rings later, someone finally answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked a demanding voice.

"Lang? It's Jack…Jack Harper."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

"Jack?" breathed Lang in shock, "Are you okay? Where are you? What's going on?"

Jack laughed slightly.

"I can't tell you all that," she said, sadly, "But I do need you to do me a favor."

"Okay…what is it?" asked Lang, hesitantly.

"Okay…this is going to sound crazy, but I trust you. I know that you've known what Alex and I've been doing for quite some time now. And yet, you never told on us. You never called us out on it. You stayed loyal. Well…I need you to trust me one more time."

"Of course, Jack," said Lang, sincerely, "I'd do anything for you and Alex, you know that."

Jack swallowed back the emotion that somehow suddenly snuck up on her.

"Thank you Lang, that means a lot. Um…I have a friend that's going to need to stay somewhere safe for a while. Would it be a problem if she stayed with you?"

"No, not at all. Who is it?"

Jack hesitated.

"Jack?" asked Lang, suddenly becoming concerned, "Who is it?"

"It's, um…Sara Tancredi."

Lang did not reply for a moment. 

"How in the world…?"

"It's a long story," said Jack, "But she needs to stay somewhere safe. Now. Can you do that for me?"

"Um…yeah. Yeah, sure."

"Okay. She's flying in today. I'll give her your address and phone number. She'll call you when she lands and I'll need you to be there to pick her up."

"Will do."

"Thanks Lang…really, thank you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack walked back into the airport and approached Lincoln and Sara. 

"Here," said Jack as she handed Sara a piece of paper, "When you land call that number. A friend of mine will be there to pick you up from the airport. Her name is Felicia Lang. You need to get the next plane to Chicago. Okay?"

Sara nodded and glanced down at the paper.

"Can…can you do something for me?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. What is it?" asked Jack.

"Can you…can you tell Michael that I'm okay? And that…that I love him?" 

Jack smiled sympathetically for a moment. She suddenly realized how much she could relate to Sara. Both the men they loved were in SONA. Sara had gone so far for Michael. She had destroyed her career for him. Jack had gone far for Alex too. She had nearly destroyed her entire life for his sake. 

"Yeah, yeah I'll tell him," replied Jack in a whisper, "We both have people we love in there. And I'll do what it takes to get them back. Be careful Sara."

Sara nodded and gave Lincoln a quick hug. She turned to Jack and gave her a hug as well.

"Thank you…thank you so much," she whispered as she gave Jack a squeeze.

Jack felt emotion well up in her chest again and she had to swallow to clear her throat.

"Yeah…anytime."

Jack and Lincoln stood, side-by-side, and watched as Sara walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

PLEASE REVIEW!


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing!! **

**If you haven't seen it yet, I've started a new story. It's Conspiracy Theory Oneshots. I'll be updating it every once and awhile for added scenes, characters' inner thoughts, extended scenes, song fanfics, etc.**

Chapter 48: New Member of The Team

Lincoln and Jack arrived back at the hotel. As they were walking down the hall towards their room, they saw a slumped figure sitting outside their door. 

Jack gave Lincoln a look. Lincoln nodded and began to slowly slink down the hallway. As they got closer, Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief and annoyance.

"Sucre," he muttered under his breath.

Sucre was sitting on the floor with a bottle of vodka in his hands. He was completely passed out. Jack sneered and rolled her eyes.

"I thought he didn't want to help us."

"Guess things went south," said Lincoln as he picked Sucre up behind the shoulders and dragged him into the room.

Jack helped Lincoln lift Sucre up onto the couch. 

"Thanks, by the way," said Lincoln once they had Sucre situated.

"For?" 

"Sara. What you did for her back there."

Jack shrugged, "Like I said, I'm trying to make things right. I guess that's the first step."

Lincoln nodded. Just then his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and sighed in disappointment.

"Let me guess," muttered Jack, "Our new best friend, Susan."

"Yep," said Lincoln as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Lincoln," crooned Susan, "I want you and Jack at the outdoor restaurant down the street in ten minutes."

"Why?"

Susan responded by hanging up on him. Lincoln frowned at the phone as he slipped it back into his pocket.

"What'd she want?" asked Jack as she checked on Sucre.

"She wants us at the outdoor café in ten minutes."

Jack narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

"Think it's a trap?" she asked.

"Why would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know…I mean we only took one of the hostages from her today. She may be a little peeved about that."

Lincoln shook his head.

"I guess we'll find out."

Lincoln and Jack walked over to Susan. She was sitting down at one of the picnic-like tables, glaring at them as they approached.

"What do you want?" demanded Lincoln.

Susan did not reply. Instead she flashed an angry glare at Jack.

Jack only smiled in response. She stared at the rather large bruise on the left side of Susan's jaw, remembering how she had kicked her in the face in order to save Sara. She smirked in amusement at the rage in Susan's eyes. She had a right to be angry. She lost that battle. 

Susan's angry glare changed quickly to one of admiration. She gave Jack another head to toe glance.

"You fought well yesterday," she crooned.

"I've had a little practice," replied Jack, remembering the many years of tae kwon do she had taken.

Susan smiled, "You'd be a great asset to The Company."

Jack's smirk changed instantly to a look of pure fury.

"Never again," she snarled, "I'll _never_ work for them again."

"Hmm, that's too bad," replied Susan as she turned to look at Lincoln, "Now, Lincoln. I'm simply another soldier in this war. I don't want to have to cut L.J. to pieces and I'm sure you wouldn't want that either."

Lincoln's jaw tightened and his hands clenched into fists.

"I also suggest that neither of you try another escape attempt."

"Why?" sneered Jack, "Are you afraid we may be successful again?"

Susan snapped her gaze to Jack, anger flaring in her brilliant blue eyes. She forced herself to remain calm and returned her gaze to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I need the real book," she crooned, "That was a great idea…copying all those codes into the other book, but the handwriting analysis came back and your handwriting hasn't changed since high school. Now, get me the book and maybe…just maybe, I'll keep L.J. alive."

Lincoln and Jack drove up to SONA in their rental vehicle. They waited out by the visitation area for Michael to come out. 

Michael sauntered up to them, a distracted look in his eye.

"Michael?" asked Jack.

Michael shot her an amused look.

"Yes, Jack…he's fine. He's helping with the plan."

Jack nodded, a look of relief in her eyes.

"Good…well, we have some good news for you," she said.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Michael, glancing at Lincoln.

"We got Sara," said Lincoln.

Michael's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Well, actually, Jack got Sara. She kicked that Company chic in the face too."

Michael's gaze snapped to Jack's. 

"Really?" he breathed, "She's okay?"

Jack nodded, "She's going to the States to stay with a friend of mine. She'll be safe there."

Michael sighed and his shoulders sagged as if a huge weight had been lifted off of them. 

"Thank you," he whispered, still in shock.

Jack smiled, "Anytime."

Michael shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Um…I need you guys to do something for me. Something to help with the plan."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Lincoln.

"You need to reach out to the gravedigger. Befriend him…get him to trust you."

"Why?" asked Lincoln, confused.

"I'll tell you later…for now, just get to him, okay?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, sure…whatever."

Michael nodded to them and turned to walk back into SONA.

Lincoln and Jack returned to the hotel late that afternoon. 

Sucre was sitting at a desk and doctoring up a fake ID. 

"Hey, papi," said Sucre as they walked in, "I'll be out of your hair in a while. I'm gonna be leaving soon."

Lincoln nodded curtly.

"Fine, but before you go, we need a translator," he said.

"Why?" asked Sucre.

"It's part of Michael's plan," answered Jack, "He wants us to…"

Just then the door to their hotel room flew open. Sophia stormed in angrily.

"Look! You two listen to me!" she shouted, glaring at Lincoln and Jack, "We are a _team_ now! I want in on this!"

Lincoln and Jack exchanged a glance. 

Jack looked at Sophia with obvious annoyance.

"I don't know if you can handle this," she said.

Sophia's eyes flashed in defiance.

"I can and I will!"

Jack sneered, "Well, first of all, you're going to need to learn to control your temper. And use an inside voice. Yelling is going to attract attention and that's something we don't need."

Sophia glared at Jack angrily.

"Fine, whatever. But I want in!"

"Just let her," sighed Lincoln, "She probably won't leave us alone until we let her tag along."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"True, but if she does anything remotely suspicious, she's out."

"Fine by me," said Lincoln.

"Okay," said Jack, turning to face Sophia, "I guess you're in."

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks for reviewing guys

**Thanks for reviewing guys!! You all are amazing!!**

Chapter 49: The Gravedigger

At the hotel…

Jack turned her back to Sophia and murmured to Lincoln.

"Linc, we need to go talk to the gravedigger…remember?"

Lincoln nodded but glanced over Jack's shoulder to look at Sophia.

"Yeah, but what about her?"

"Who cares about her?" hissed Jack, "She'll be fine here."

"I'm not staying here!" said Sophia.

Jack rolled her eyes and turned around to face Sophia.

"You don't even know what we're talking about."

"I don't care! I'm not staying here while you two go out and do something. I want in on this!"

"We did tell her she was part of the team," said Lincoln.

"So?" asked Jack, her annoyance causing her to become impatient, "We have things to do. She's just going to hold us back."

Sophia sneered, "Stop acting like you know me!"

"Would you just shut up?!" said Jack, angrily, "Stop yelling like a freakin' two year old, okay?"

Sophia glowered at Jack.

"I'm coming with you," she said through clamped teeth.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Would you _both _knock it off?" said Lincoln, rubbing the side of his head.

Jack glanced back at Lincoln.

"Linc, she's a set back to our plan. She won't help us, she'll hinder us. She obviously has never been in a fight before and there's no way she'll be able to handle what's out there…no way."

"I know," said Lincoln, "But she'll just follow us if we try to leave her here."

"That's right, I would," said Sophia.

Jack glared at her for a moment before she turned back to Lincoln.

"Not if we tied her up," she muttered under her breath.

"Jack…"

"I know, I know…I was just kidding."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"Alright, let's go."

Lincoln, Jack, and Sophia drove towards SONA in their rental car.

"Thanks for letting me come," Sophia said sweetly to Lincoln.

Jack sneered and gave her a look.

"Just keep quiet, princess. This isn't some little game, people could get hurt."

"I'm not a little girl, you know," retorted Sophia, "I can hold my own."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Sophia opened her mouth to argue when Lincoln pulled over to the side of the road.

"There he is," said Lincoln as he got out of the car.

The gravedigger was sitting in front of what looked like an old shack, working on a car. Lincoln, Jack, and Sophia climbed out of the car and approached him.

Sophia began to speak to him in Spanish. After awhile Lincoln appeared to be agitated.

"Well, what's he saying?" he asked Sophia.

Sophia frowned.

"He wants fifteen thousand. But you said ten thousand, right?"

"Yeah…that's right," answered Jack, "Tell him he'll get what we agreed on."

Sophia did but the man shook his head in protest.

Jack's eyes flashed in anger and she tried to approach the man. Lincoln grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"It's okay," he said, "We'll tell Susan and see what she says."

Sophia repeated the message in Spanish to the man. The man nodded and gave them a smile as he turned back to work on his car.

Back at the hotel…

"Susan," said Lincoln into his cell phone, "The gravedigger wants fifteen grand now."

"Meet me back at his house within the hour," replied Susan, "We'll take care of this."

Lincoln hung up the phone and glanced over at Jack and Sophia. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Then Lincoln froze. The couch…the same couch Sucre had been lying on. Where did he go?

"Where's Sucre?" asked Lincoln.

Jack looked up and shrugged, "Haven't seen him."

Just then, Sucre walked out of the bathroom fresh from the shower.

"So, are you going to help us?" asked Lincoln as Sucre walked over to them.

"Um…I don't know…"

"If you're not going to help, then get lost," said Lincoln angrily.

Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise. She knew these men had been friends back in Fox River so it seemed odd that Lincoln would snap at him like that.

"They've got my son!" he yelled, "So if you don't want to help, then you're just getting in the way. You have till the end of today to make your decision."

Sucre hung his head and refused to make eye contact with Lincoln.

"Let's go," muttered Lincoln as he motioned for Jack and Sophia to follow him.

The girls exchanged a confused look, but obeyed and followed Lincoln out of the hotel room.

Back at the gravedigger's house…

Susan stood, arms crossed, glowering down at the gravedigger.

Lincoln approached the man and handed him the fifteen grand. The man immediately began to rattle off in Spanish.

"He says he wants more," said Sophia.

Jack sneered in disgust and looked at Susan. Susan did not respond. Jack had had enough.

"That's it," she muttered.

She stalked up to the man, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him onto the hood of his own car.

"You'll take the money and you'll do as your told," she snarled, even though she knew that he did not understand a word of what she was saying, "Comprende?"

Susan stood back and smiled in approval.

"Well done, Jack," she crooned as she approached them, "Very well done. It might have worked to."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Jack as Susan stood beside her.

Susan did not reply. Instead, she quickly pulled out a gun, placed it against the man's temple and pulled the trigger.

Jack was instantly covered in blood. Her eyes widened in horror as she slowly stepped away from the man's body. It slid off the hood and landed heavily on the ground. Jack held her bloody arms out in front of her, gaping in shock.

"You…you killed him," she whispered in disbelief as she looked at Susan.

Susan smiled, "He was of no more use to us. He would have just sold us out."

Jack glared at her in fury. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"How can you do that!?" she screamed, "How can you just…just blow someone away like that!?"

Susan shrugged, "It's no different than when you killed Apolskis."

Jack felt her blood turn to ice. Guilt stabbed her like a knife as she flashed back to the image of Tweener's bloody body, lying on the ground just like the gravedigger.

Susan smiled at the look of horror and terror on Jack's face.

"See…we're not so different after all…"

That night, Lincoln and Jack met up with Michael at the fence. Sophia stayed at the hotel, too shaken by seeing the gravedigger murdered to come with them.

Lincoln had waited for a smart comment from Jack, but she was too engrossed in her own terrible thoughts to pay Sophia any mind.

Jack scuffed the dirt as they waited for Michael. Finally, he came out of SONA and approached them.

"Hey…what's wrong?" he asked as he saw the distant look in Jack's eyes.

"We had a little incident today," said Lincoln carefully, "The gravedigger's dead."

Michael shot an accusing look at Jack.

"No, it wasn't her," said Lincoln, quickly, "It was Susan."

Michael nodded, but did not take his eyes off Jack. The distraught look in her eyes bothered him.

"But it's going to be okay," continued Lincoln, "Because Sucre's the new gravedigger. I guess he couldn't abandon his old friends after all."

Michael smiled faintly.

"Yeah, well that's good," he said as he looked back at Jack, "I um…I have a little surprise for you."

Jack looked up for a second.

Just then, Alex strode out of SONA.

Jack's eyes seemed to come to life at the sight of him. Her breath caught in her throat and she pressed herself against the fence.

Alex ran over to her and did the same.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, voice rough and strained, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," said Jack, narrowing her eyes, "But are you?"

Alex's eyes were surrounded by dark black circles. He was trembling and sweating. His face was pale and he looked like he hadn't been eating well.

"SONA isn't that great of a place," he chuckled, "I'm…I'm okay. It's…it's just withdraw from the pills."

Jack nodded slowly, concern etched in her every feature.

"Look," said Lincoln as he turned back to Michael, "Susan has the bird book…the real one."

"Don't worry about it," said Michael, "We have another problem on our hands."

"What's that?"

Michael glanced back over at Jack and Alex. They were murmuring quietly to each other. Alex slipped two fingers through the fence and rubbed a few strands of Jack's hair. His eyes conveyed the longing he felt to be with her.

"Michael?"

Michael shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back to his brother.

"Uh, yeah sorry…I need a van by three p.m. Not tomorrow, but the next day. I need it parked in that place we talked about a while back. Remember?"

"Yeah…yeah I remember," said Lincoln, furrowing his brow in confusion, "But why three o'clock and why two days from now? I thought we were doing this thing tomorrow night?"

"We can't do it in Susan's time frame."

"Michael…"

"We're going to do it the day after tomorrow," said Michael earnestly, "And…we're doing this in the middle of the day…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!

By the way, I just finished watching this TV series called, _Invasion_. William Fichtner (Alex Mahone) stars in it. It's really good! It's kind of a cross between Smallville and Prison Break. The guy Fichtner plays is VERY similar to Alex Mahone.

The series aired the year before Prison Break began. It's a one shot series so it only lasted one season, unfortunately. Although if it had continued Fichtner may not have played Mahone in Prison Break…

Anyway, check it out on . I got it for like twenty dollars there.

Also be sure to check the Conspiracy Theory Oneshots series I've posted!!

Thanks!!


	50. Chapter 50

I can't believe this is the 50th chapter

**I can't believe this is the 50th chapter!!**

**Thanks guys for sticking with this one!!**

Chapter 50: "Team"

Lincoln, Sophia, Sucre, and Jack all sat on the couches in the hotel room the next afternoon. Lincoln was talking to Sucre about the escape. Sophia listened in, eyes wide in apprehension.

Jack was oblivious to it all. She stared out the window, a deep sadness in her eyes. That woman…Susan, had brought back a memory she had tried so hard to suppress. Now the face of Tweener flashed through her mind, young, defenseless and begging for his life. Then his lifeless body, slumped beside the car…

Jack shuddered visibly and curled up into a ball. She leaned against the window for support.

Lincoln glanced over at her for a moment, stopping in mid-sentence. He frowned in concern.

"Jack? You alright?"

Jack shook her head slightly and felt like she was coming out of a deep fog.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…yeah I'm okay."

Lincoln's frown deepened.

"You're lying."

Jack smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I am."

She sighed and forced herself to stand and walk over to them.

"But I'll _be _fine. I'll be fine as soon as Alex is out of that place."

"It doesn't end there you know," said Sophia.

Jack felt an instant wave of anger wash over her. For some reason she just did not like this woman.

"And how would you know?" she snapped.

"Well if you've done the things Lincoln's told me about, then I'd guess the next stop for you would be prison," replied Sophia smugly.

Jack shot Lincoln a look. He glanced away and refused to make eye-contact. She returned her glare to Sophia.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she said, seething with rage.

Sophia sneered, "I think I do. You murdered their father and a teenage boy. Prison only seems fitting for someone like…"

Jack whirled around and grabbed Sophia by the neck. She yanked her up off the couch and slammed her into the wall. Lincoln leapt up to help Sophia, but hesitated for a moment. He remembered briefly the fight he had with Alex and Jack shortly before Alex was caught and thrown into SONA. Jack could more than hold her own against him and he was not too keen on fighting her again.

"You listen to me and you listen good," hissed Jack in Sophia's terrified face, "The Company took my parents and held them hostage. The told me that if I didn't do what they said then they would kill them. And you know what? They killed them anyway! So don't begin to even pretend like you know half of what's _really _going on here…okay?"

Sophia nodded, trembling under Jack's harsh and unforgiving gaze.

Jack, satisfied, shoved Sophia away from her and stalked back over to the window.

Just then, Lincoln's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he said into the phone.

"Lincoln, it's Susan. How are we doing?"

"Fine…how's my son?"

"Fine. Is the escape taking place like we planned."

Lincoln hesitated.

"Lincoln?" asked Susan, voice edged with suspicion.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Everything's going as planned."

"Good. Make sure it does." >>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lincoln, Jack, and Sophia climbed into the rental car and drove towards SONA. They headed down a back road that had obviously not been used in quite some time.

Soon, armed guards leapt into their path. Lincoln slammed on the breaks and stepped out of the car.

"What the heck?" he asked as an armed man approached him.

He began to rattle off in Spanish.

"What is he saying?" asked Jack, glancing at each guard in turn.

"That this road is a private road," answered Sophia, "We can't go down it."

Lincoln sighed angrily and walked back over to the car.

"Fine. I guess it's time for plan B." >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jack walked into a local dive shop while Lincoln and Sophia stayed with the car.

She approached the counter casually and smiled kindly to the man behind the counter.

"Hi," she said as she showed him a cooler full of supplies.

"Will that be all?" asked the man, with a heavy accent.

"Yeah," said Jack, "Oh, and do you know how far out the international waters are? >>>>>>>>>>>

Lincoln, Jack, and Sophia drove down to the beach. Lincoln and Jack began frantically digging a hole not far from the water. Sophia stretched out on the sand and threw her head back.

Lincoln kept glancing up at her while they were digging. Jack sneered and shook her head.

"She's Whistler's," she murmured.

Lincoln gave her a sharp glance.

"I know."

Jack smiled, "Yet you don't care."

"The guy's a loser."

"And what do you find about his girlfriend that's so attractive?"

Lincoln shrugged, "I dunno."

Jack rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Everything will work out okay," said Lincoln, raising his voice so Sophia could hear, "As long as Whistler doesn't play any games."

Jack opened up the water cooler and showed it to Sophia.

"Our getaway vehicle."

Sophia gazed at the contents of the cooler.

"Is that going to be enough."

"Unless Michael decides to pick up some strays," said Jack, "He did last time."

"We're all in this together," said Lincoln, "We're a team now so we need to start acting like one."

Jack glanced away. She was not too big on the whole "team" thing. She preferred working alone…or with Alex.

"Is that understood?" asked Lincoln, giving Jack a hard look.

Jack gave him a mock smile.

"Of course…we're a team." >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning, Lincoln and Jack drove towards SONA. Sucre left earlier that morning for his gravedigger job and Sophia opted to stay behind.

Michael approached the fence and gave Lincoln and Jack a quick nod.

"I need you two to find out where the guard gets his coffee and put something in it."

"Why?" asked Lincoln, confused.

"Not enough time to explain. It's important though…tell Susan. She'll help I'm sure," said Michael bitterly.

"That all?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah for now," said Michael, uncertainty filling his gaze, "Linc, we have to do this one right. We only have three hours to go…" >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	51. Chapter 51

Decided to do a little more writing today…either in this chapter or the next I'm going to reveal how Jack is intertwined with The Company…it's a pretty big plot twist

**Decided to do a little more writing today…either in this chapter or the next I'm going to reveal how Jack is intertwined with The Company…it's a pretty big plot twist!!**

Chapter 51: Alarm

Sucre managed to find the discarded coffee cup on the SONA grounds. Sophia recognized the logo on the cup and identified the coffee shop.

"This is great, Sucre," said Jack, "Good work."

Sucre smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Yeah, well…I'll do anything for Michael. He did a lot for me."

Jack smiled and gave Sucre a pat on the back. Sucre looked taken back by her gesture of kindness, especially considering her outburst with Sophia the day before.

Lincoln sauntered into the hotel room.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Susan," he said as he walked over to them.

"What'd she say?" asked Sophia.

"She'll give us what we need. Then it's up to us."

Jack sneered.

"No pressure…" >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Lincoln, Jack…and Sophia," said Susan, disdainfully, "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"She's part of the _team_," said Jack, sarcastically.

Sophia shot her an angry look. Susan, however, gave her an admiring one and laughed slightly.

"Here you go Linc," she said as she pulled some pills from her pocket, "Better pray this works…">>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lincoln, Sucre, Jack, and Sophia drove in the rental car over to the coffee shop.

Lincoln and Sucre walked over to them and began to chat.

Jack and Sophia stayed with the car, just in case something went wrong.

The guard Michael had mentioned the other day, Captain Hurtado, arrived and ordered orange juice and coffee.

Lincoln offered to buy him a coffee and the man smiled.

"Si, thank you my friend," Hurtado said happily.

Lincoln slipped and spilled his coffee.

"Oh, that's okay, I can get another," said Lincoln.

He handed Hurtado the other cup…the one with the pills.

Lincoln and Sucre made a bee-line for the car. They climbed in and drove away quickly.

Just then, Lincoln's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"It's Susan. I want a status report."

"Everything's going according to plan, Susan. You can relax."

"Where are you now?"

"We're pulling away from the guards' coffee shop."

"Why?" asked Susan, confusion as well as suspicion in her voice.

Then it dawned on her…the pills.

"Why are you drugging the guards now when you're escaping tonight?"

Lincoln froze with horror. He had just given them away.

"Not good Linc…not good…" >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lincoln, in a panic, hit redial.

"Susan! Susan, I'm sorry I lied," said Lincoln, desperation in his voice.

"Dad! They're gonna kill me!" screamed L.J.

"You hear that, Linc?" asked Susan, coldly.

"Susan please…"

"The truth…now!"

"Okay, we're breaking out in less than three hours, okay?"

"Should've thought to call me Lincoln."

"Susan I…"

"Shut up," she sneered, "And no more lying."

"Okay, just…"

Susan hung up. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lincoln, Jack, and Sophia pulled up to the beach. They saw a black van parked several yards away in some foliage.

"Hmm, now I wonder who that could be?" asked Jack, sarcastically.

"What do we do?" asked Sophia.

"Stick with the plan," said Lincoln.

"I could go spy on them…make sure L.J.'s safe," said Sucre.

Jack glanced back at him. His eyes glowed with the challenge. She could not suppress a smile.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Lincoln nodded in agreement.

They did not need to tell Sucre twice. He shot out of the car and disappeared into the foliage.

Lincoln, Jack, and Sophia climbed out of the car and walked out onto the sand.

Lincoln and Jack began to dig frantically where they had buried the cooler the other day.

"Don't move," said Sophia, suddenly.

Jack looked up only to see Sophia standing a few feet away, gun in hand.

"You've got to be kidding me," snarled Jack under her breath.

Lincoln's jaw tightened and he frowned, disappointment flitted through his eyes as he gazed at Sophia.

Her hand shook slightly as she raised the gun and pointed it at them.

Jack laughed and shook her head. She stood up, brushed the sand off her jeans, and approached Sophia.

"Don't come any closer!" cried Sophia.

"Or you'll do what? Shoot me?" asked Jack, incredulously, "Come on now, Sophia. We both know you're not going to shoot anyone."

"Yes I will! Don't take another step!"

Jack sauntered up to Sophia until she was inches away from her face. She glared her in the eyes as she quickly took the gun from Sophia's hand.

"No…you're not."

Just then, a loud siren sounded in the distance.

"What's that?" called Lincoln.

Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"It's coming from SONA…" >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Next chapter will be the "big reveal" of the plot twist!


	52. Chapter 52

Alright…here it is…the plot twist

**Alright…here it is…the plot twist! I've wanted to write this chapter since the season 2 segment!! It's short, but the reveal makes up for it!**

Chapter 52: All in the Family

Lincoln, Jack, and Sophia piled into the car and drove away from the beach. Lincoln's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" demanded Susan, "I heard the alarm."

"They escaped…we're in the car with Whistler."

Jack shot Lincoln a horrified look. What in the world was he doing?

"Put him on the phone."

"He's in the trunk."

Susan growled angrily and hung up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Jack, "She warned you not to lie to her again!"

Lincoln did not reply. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sucre saw an old abandoned pick-up nearby. A few minutes later, after a little wiring, Sucre had the car up and running. He watched as Susan and her flunkies began to pull away from the beach.

Without a second thought, Sucre slammed on the gas and swung the car into a tight U-turn. After a while, he saw an intersection coming up. His heart raced as he thought about what he was about to do.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the black van barreling towards him. He hit the accelerator and raced into the intersection. The black van collided violently into his car. Sucre's car spun wildly on the road and skid to the ditch.

Just then, Lincoln came speeding up from the same road the black van had taken.

Lincoln rushed over to Sucre to see if he was okay. Jack fumbled for something in the glove compartment, then leapt out of the car and approached the black van.

The driver of the van stepped out of the car and raised his gun to her. Jack was faster, and with barely a glance in his direction, she raised her gun and fired. The man fell to the ground, dead. Jack did not stop walking. She wanted Susan.

Susan stumbled out of the car, holding her head in pain.

Jack grabbed her and pushed her into the side of the van.

"Now you're going to get what you've had coming to you," she hissed as she drew the gun up to Susan's neck.

Susan only smiled and gave Jack an almost caring look.

"Aw, come on now Jack," she crooned, "You wouldn't kill your own sister, now would you?">>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	53. Chapter 53

Thank you all for the amazing reviews

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews!! I think in this chapter a little more will be revealed about poor Jack and her relationship with The Company. **

**Also, if you want to know a little more about Jack, there's a short fic about her in the Onshots series I wrote.**

**Speaking of which, if anyone wants to write a short piece using my storyline or character, feel free! I'll post it on the one-shots story and give you full credit!! **

Chapter 53: Same Creatures

Jack froze as an icy wave of horror washed over her.

"What…what are you talking about?" she demanded, voice shaky.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" asked Susan, giving her a kind look, "Honey, you're my sister."

"You're lying," said Jack, gaze hardening, "You have to be lying."

"Well, actually we are half-sisters. Our dad had a little fling in college with some chic."

Jack kept her death-grip on Susan's neck, but the gun in her right hand shook slightly. She suddenly flashed back to all those strange looks Susan had given to her. When they first met, Susan had been oddly interested in her. And when she attacked the gravedigger, she gave her a look of approval and admiration. It all made sense.

"How…how can I be related to _you_?" whispered Jack, anger and emotion causing her throat to constrict.

"We really aren't that different," crooned Susan, "Think about it. Our eyes and hair may be different, but we have the same attitude. We must have both gotten that from our father. The ruthless ambition."

Jack shook her head in protest.

"No…maybe you did, but I didn't."

Susan smiled, "We're the same creatures, Jack. Just on different sides of the game."

Jack sneered, "I'm nothing like you."

"Stop denying it. You and I are the _exact_ same. We're killers Jack. Think about it for a moment. You wanted to kill me so bad just a few seconds ago. That look in your eyes…it was almost feral. You are a natural born killer like me."

Susan paused to gaze into Jack's eyes.

"The only thing holding you back is your love for Alexander Mahone and your persistent need to do the 'right' thing. But right for who Jack? For Alex? For his son? Would you choose his side over your own sister's?"

Jack hesitated, her eyes glazed over with uncertainty. Then, suddenly, as if being lifted from a fog, they cleared. Her eyes grew bright with fury and defiance.

"I will always do what is right," she snarled, angrily, "And yes I love Alex and yes I'd do anything for him and for his son. I will _always _choose him over you…I will always do what I know is right in my heart."

Susan smirked, "Guess you got your weak genes from your mother. She cried when they pulled the trigger."

Jack's entire body trembled with rage. She cocked the gun and prepared to fire when suddenly, a man jumped out of the back of the van. He had an arm wrapped around L.J.'s neck and in his other hand he held a gun.

"Let her go or I'll kill him!"

Jack glared at the man with pure hatred. Susan smiled as she recognized the look in her eyes.

"See Jack…we're not so different after all."

Jack gave her a withering look and stepped away slowly. She lowered her gun as Susan leapt into the car. The man grabbed L.J. and threw him back into the van.

"Don't give up L.J.!" called Jack, "This isn't over!"

Susan smirked from the passenger seat as the other man climbed in beside her.

"Her love is her weakness," she muttered to the man, an almost sad look in her eyes.

"It's yours too you know."

Susan shot the man an angry look.

"I mean…you love her right?" he asked, hesitantly.

Susan nodded, "Yeah…"

The van swerved away and raced down the road.

Lincoln was standing over a somewhat conscious Sucre, eyes wide with shock and amazement as he gazed at Jack.

Jack gave him a horrified look and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very cold.

Sucre's eyes fluttered open and Lincoln turned his attention back to him.

Jack glanced down at the ground and saw that several body bags were lying on the road. Lincoln glanced up and noticed them as well.

"We never were going to make it out of here, were we?" he asked quietly.

"No…we weren't."

Michael sauntered over to the fence to meet with Lincoln and Jack. He saw the desolate looks on their faces and instantly became concerned.

"What is it? Is it L.J.?" he asked, quickly.

"No, L.J.'s fine," said Lincoln, giving Jack a quick glance, "But…we learned something interesting today."

Just then, Alex strode out of SONA and walked over to the fence. Jack's eyes brightened slightly at the sight of him. He seemed gaunt and tired, but he was okay. That was all that mattered at the moment.

Alex gazed fondly at Jack, but furrowed his eyebrows in concern when he saw the look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Jack glanced over at Michael, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. But there's something you two should know."

Alex and Michael exchanged a glance.

"I…I just found out that Susan…Susan is my half-sister."

Jack flinched, waiting for their reactions. Michael gaped in shock. Alex's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What? How do you know?" he asked, giving her a startled look.

"She told me," muttered Jack, glancing quickly over at Michael, "I didn't know, I swear!"

Michael nodded absently.

"It's not your fault," he said quietly, "I'm…I'm sorry."

Jack shuddered.

"Me too…It's bad enough, the things I've done. But now…to find out that I'm related to that, that _monster_."

Alex reached two fingers through the fence and rubbed the side of her face, comfortingly.

"Everything's going to be okay," he murmured, "It'll be fine. Once I'm out of here, I'll protect you. I'll do what it takes to keep you safe."

Jack smiled slightly as she remembered that night in the hotel room long ago when she had been devastated at the loss of her parents. But Alex had been there, and he promised her that she would be okay.

She smiled fondly at him through her tears.

"Linc," said Michael, suddenly, "There's something else."

Jack and Alex glanced at Michael.

"What is it?" asked Lincoln, sighing in preparation for anymore bad news.

"We saw Susan talking to Whistler at the fence this morning."

Jack's entire body tensed.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"It appears he's on their side, but we don't know that for sure," said Alex, "But it'd be a good idea to keep on our toes when it comes to him. I never trusted him myself. He moves like Company, acts like Company, even talks like them. It really doesn't surprise me…but the thing that did bother me was the way they were talking. It was like they had a past."

"Like, relationship wise?" asked Jack.

Alex shrugged, "That or they've worked together before."

Lincoln frowned and then told Alex and Michael all about the incident on the road earlier that day.

"Three body bags?" asked Michael, "But wouldn't she have needed four?"

Lincoln and Jack exchanged a confused look.

"For you, L.J., Sucre, and Jack," continued Michael.

Jack froze in horror.

"She probably wanted you alive," said Michael, giving Jack a slightly suspicious look.

"I swear Michael, I knew nothing about this until today," said Jack, earnestly.

Michael sighed, "Alright. Just make sure that the car I asked for is in place."

"It is," answered Lincoln, "And since your first attempt didn't work, Susan's giving us four more days."

Michael's eyes brightened. Jack could have sworn she saw the wheels turning as Michael nodded.

"Good. Tell her we have a new plan then…and it's in motion."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

**I've been on a writing kick the past two days!! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!**

Chapter 54: Attack

Lincoln, Sucre, and Jack drove out to an old shack in the middle of the Panamanian jungle.

"Think this'll work?" asked Sucre, skeptically.

"I think so," said Lincoln, "At least I hope so. It was Jack's idea, by the way."

Jack shrugged, "Not really. I saw it on Home Alone once."

Lincoln and Sucre smirked.

Sucre finished playing with an old boom box, and then looked over at Jack.

"Ready?" she asked.

Sucre nodded while he and Lincoln covered their ears. Jack raised a gun to the air and fired off several rounds.

On their way back to the hotel, Lincoln's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"I have a message for you from Michael."

Lincoln's brow furrowed in suspicion.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"I'm McGrady…my son is friends with Michael. They're in SONA together."

Lincoln smiled, despite himself. Michael had picked up a stray.

"Yeah, okay. What's the message?"

"He said don't come home for dinner."

Lincoln hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Sucre.

"It was a coded message from Michael."

"What is it?" asked Jack, impatiently.

"Don't come home for dinner."

Just as they pulled up in front of the hotel, Sophia ran over to them.

Jack sneered, "You_ have_ to be joking."

Sophia looked distraught and was shaking slightly as she walked over.

"I don't know what's going on," she said, eyes wide with fear, "James told me to stay away from you. I don't know what to do now."

"So you come crawling back to us?" asked Jack, coldly, "After you try to shoot me and Lincoln."

Sucre's eyes widened in surprise.

"She did what?!"

"It was while you were out spying for us," said Lincoln.

Sucre nodded slowly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Please…please I need help," whined Sophia.

"No, what you need is a bullet in the head," muttered Jack.

But despite herself, Jack did feel a twinge of pity for the woman. Her man may be a liar who really works for The Company and may have had a fling or two with Jack's half-sister.

Lincoln sighed and glanced at Jack, uncertainty in his eyes.

Jack rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. But you don't get to carry any more guns."

Lincoln, Sucre, Sophia, and Jack walked out of the hotel and hopped in the car two hours later.

"Where are we going?" asked Sophia.

"I need to call Michael," answered Lincoln, "And if I can't reach him, then I'll need to meet him by the fence."

"So we're going to SONA?"

"Wow, you catch on quick," sneered Jack.

Sucre tried to hide his smile of amusement.

As they drove, Lincoln dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I need to speak to Michael."

Suddenly the line went dead. Lincoln glanced down at his phone.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"I don't know…whoever that was just hung up on me."

As the four drew closer to SONA, a car swerved in front of them, blocking their path. Lincoln slammed on the breaks. Five guys hopped out of the black car and ran towards them. Jack, Lincoln, and Sucre reacted quickly.

Jack knocked one guy out with a single punch, while Lincoln and Sucre took out two more. Suddenly, Jack glanced over her shoulder to see one man grab Sophia around the neck and yank her out of the car.

Jack grabbed the gun from the man she had just knocked out and whirled around. She aimed carefully and fired. The man holding Sophia collapsed to the ground, a bullet hole in his head. Sophia trembled as she glanced over at Jack.

The last man ran back towards the car. Jack raised her weapon and fired several rounds, but the man managed to climb back into the car. He rolled down the window and called out as he drove away.

"Susan says to stay away from Sophia!"

Once the four climbed back into the car and sped away, Lincoln's phone rang.

"Yeah? Michael?"

"Linc, what is it? You really shouldn't call this line! Sammy answered and almost got Lechero in serious trouble."

"I'm sorry Michael."

Michael sighed, "Its okay. We're still working on the plan. Everything seems to be okay for now."

"Good," said Lincoln, "Well we just got attacked by Susan's goons."

"What?!"

"Yeah, we took out four of them. One got away. He told us that Susan said to stay away from Sophia."

"They don't need us anymore," said Michael, voice on the edge of panic, "I think they're breaking Whistler out on their own."

Later that day…

Sucre went back to work while Lincoln, Jack and Sophia walked the streets of Panama. They needed some time to think and to just clear their minds for a while.

"Thanks, Jack," said Sophia quietly.

Jack glanced at her quickly.

"For what?"

"For saving me back there…"

Jack smiled and shook her head.

"Don't mention it."

Just then, a small black car pulled up beside them. The dark tinted window slowly rolled down.

Jack felt her insides clinch as she recognized Susan.

"Get in the car, Lincoln," she ordered.

Jack narrowed her eyes angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snarled.

Susan smiled at her, "Its okay, sis. I just need to borrow your friend for a little while. He'll be returned unharmed, I promise."

"Its okay, Jack," said Lincoln, "You two go back to the hotel and stay there, okay?"

Jack gritted her teeth and glared at Susan.

Susan looked over her shoulder and stared hard at Sophia.

"Everywhere I go, there you are," she sneered, "Go home Sophia."

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	55. Chapter 55

WARNING: Brief bad language in this chapter

**Thanks for reviewing guys!! You all keep me writing!!**

**WARNING: Brief bad language in this chapter. It's a direct quote from the show…**

Chapter 55: Fight or Flight

Lincoln was blindfolded by one of Susan's goons. He began to protest and tried to fight the man off.

"Relax Lincoln!" ordered Susan, "I promised my sister I'd have you back in one piece."

Susan roughly dragged him out of the car and over towards a large shed-like building.

"You have one minute," she hissed into his ear as she shoved him inside.

Lincoln yanked the black cloth off his eyes and blinked, trying to get used to the dim light.

"Dad?"

Lincoln felt his legs go weak with relief at the sound of his son's voice.

"L.J.? Is that you?"

Lincoln ran over to L.J. and hugged him. He was bound to a chair, but his eyes were bright and happy.

Lincoln immediately began looking around for a possible escape route.

"Dad there's no point. The bitch is crazy!"

Just then, the doors of the shed slid open and Susan stepped inside.

"Okay, Lincoln. That's enough."

"I'll get you out of here, L.J." said Lincoln, earnestly, "I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

Sucre strode up to SONA with one of his special deliveries in his hands. He saw Michael sitting in a hot box in the center of the outskirts of the prison grounds.

"Does he need water?" asked one of the guards.

"Who cares," answered another.

"I'll take him some!" said Sucre as he filled up a small cup and ran over to Michael.

"Papi! Papi, it's me! Are you alright? What happened?"

Michael lifted his head slowly and glanced up at Sucre. He stood and gladly accepted the water.

"Get out of here Sucre," he whispered, painfully, "It's not worth it anymore. Don't let anything happen to L.J., okay?"

"Why are you talking like you're going to…"

Sucre paused, horror masking his face.

"Aw, Michael!"

"Just quit the job Sucre…and don't come back."

Later that afternoon, Sucre returned to the hotel. Lincoln and Jack were discussing some options regarding the escape when he entered the room.

"Where's Sophia?" he asked, looking around.

Jack shrugged, "Said she had something to do."

Sucre nodded absently. Jack narrowed her eyes in concern.

"What is it, Sucre?"

"It's Michael…"

"What about Michael?" snapped Lincoln.

"He's in solitary."

"SONA has solitary?" asked Jack, surprised.

"They know something's up," said Sucre, nervously, "They put him in a hot box. They figured once he sweated for awhile in there, he'd be more willing to talk."

Jack's eyes widened with shock and horror.

"What are we going to do?" she asked in a whisper.

"Michael said not to do anything…he said it was too late. He told me to take care of L.J. and you guys and to quit my job at SONA."

Lincoln and Jack shared confused and alarmed looks.

"Why would he say something like that?" asked Lincoln.

Sucre shrugged, "I guess he thinks he can't do this. He thinks they're breaking Whistler out with or without us so it doesn't really matter."

"Of course it does!" said Jack, suddenly, "We aren't giving up this easily!"

"Maybe he's right," muttered Lincoln, darkly, "Maybe it is too late. If _Michael's_ giving up…"

Jack gave him an incredulous look.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," she said, her voice threatening.

She glanced back and forth between Sucre and Lincoln, glaring at them in fury.

"Fine! If you two want to give up, that's your problem. But I will _not_ give up on Alex! Not after all we've been through, not after all he did to save me. I _can't_ lose him," Jack paused, her voice cracking with emotion, "So…if you two want to walk out on this, fine. But I'm going to stay here and fight."

Sucre and Lincoln glanced at one another, uncertainty in their eyes.

"Well, I can't give up," said Sucre after a while, "I need the money for Maricruz and the baby."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at Sucre.

"But they barely pay you anything."

Sucre glanced down, awkwardly.

"Well, actually I've been doing a little side job."

Jack shot him a look.

"What kind of side job?"

"I've been delivering packages to SONA from some guys," he said, quietly, "They pay me a lot to do it too."

Jack's eyes flashed angrily.

"Do you have any idea what's in these packages?"

"No," Sucre mumbled.

Jack sneered in exasperation.

"So for all you know, you could be working with The Company?!"

"They're not Company…"

"And how do you know!?" Jack shouted as she stood and moved over to the window.

Sucre grew quiet for a moment.

"There's something else," he said suddenly.

Jack whirled around and glared at him.

"Great…what is it?"

"Some guy downstairs…he looked American. He was watching me pretty closely as I came in."

Jack and Lincoln gave each other a look.

"He may be Company," continued Sucre, "When I turned the corner, I looked back to see if he was still there. He pulled out a cell phone and called someone."

Jack sighed and put her hands on top of her head.

"Great, now they're stalking us."

They all grew quiet for several minutes.

Suddenly, Lincoln jerked his head up. His eyes were bright and he smiled slightly.

"Hey guys? I think I have an idea…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	56. Chapter 56

Thanks for reviewing guys

**Thanks for reviewing guys!! **

**Special thanks to Skylinebabe and Something Not So Normal…my most loyal reviewers!! I can always count on you two!!**

Chapter 56: Lincoln's Idea

Lincoln, Jack, and Sucre strode out into the main lobby area of the hotel. Lincoln and Sucre began to yell at each other angrily.

Jack glanced around and saw the man Sucre had thought was watching him. Sure enough, the man was sitting in a chair with a cell phone in his hands.

Jack whirled on Sucre and joined in on the fight.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to deliver those packages!" she yelled, furiously.

"I did it for the money!" protested Sucre.

Lincoln sneered in contempt, "So selling us out was worth the money!?"

"Get out of here, Sucre," snarled Jack, "You're not wanted here anymore."

Jack and Lincoln turned their backs to Sucre and walked around the corner. Sucre stood still for a moment, looking crestfallen and dejected. With a sigh, he angrily stomped out of the hotel.

Jack glanced back around the corner and saw the man dial a number in his cell phone.

"Perfect…"

Later that day…

Sucre sat at a bar, drinking a daiquiri. Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long black hair sat beside of him.

"Hey sugar," she crooned, with an evil smile.

Sucre glanced over at her, uncomfortably.

"Aw, now don't be shy!"

Sucre smiled awkwardly.

"I heard you and your two friends got into a bit of a fight today," she crooned.

"Look, Susan…"

"Let me finish!" said Susan with a playful smile, "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh yeah?" asked Sucre, skeptically.

"Yeah…you want money for your girl and the baby right?"

Sucre nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"So, you give me information on Lincoln and Jack…and I'll give you fifty grand."

Sucre's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Half now, half later," said Susan, "What do you say?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well let me make it a little easier for you," snared Susan, suddenly turning vicious, "You don't do this, Maricruz dies! Now, what do you say?"

Sucre gave her a horrified look.

"Okay! Fine, I'll do it! Just don't hurt her…"

Susan smiled cruelly, "Just do what I asked."

Back in their hotel room, Lincoln's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Linc. It's Michael."

"Michael?"

Jack jerked her head up and looked at Lincoln, curiously.

"Listen, Linc. What time are you and Jack meeting with Susan again?"

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

"Just tell me…please."

Lincoln frowned in confusion.

"This afternoon. Around four o'clock at the bar we first met in."

"Thanks, Linc."

Right after Michael hung up the phone, Sucre burst into the room, a wild grin on his face.

"It worked!" he cried as he ran over to them, "She came up to me just like you said!"

Four o'clock that afternoon…

Lincoln and Jack walked up to the bar. Susan smiled sweetly at them as they sat down beside her.

"Good afternoon," she said, cheerfully, "I want an update."

Jack scowled at her sister in disdain.

"Everything's fine."

Susan narrowed her eyes at Jack.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," said Lincoln, coldly.

Just then, several armed guards and a man in a suit approached them. Susan's eyes flashed in panic for the briefest of seconds. She glared at Lincoln and Jack.

Jack shared a confused look with Lincoln, and then looked back at the guards.

"What's going on?" asked Jack, fearfully.

"Susan B. Anthony?" asked one of the guards.

Susan feigned a look of innocence and looked up at him.

"Yes, officer?" she crooned, child-like.

"You are under arrest."

The guards moved to put handcuffs on Susan. She turned at gave Lincoln and Jack a threatening glare.

Jack paled at the look in her eyes.

"We had nothing to do with this!" she cried out, fearful that Susan may kill L.J. in revenge, "I _swear_ Susan!"

Susan gazed into her sister's eyes for a moment. Only this time, instead of a look of admiration or kindness, she gave her a look of pure hatred and fury.

"You'll regret this moment, Jack!" she snarled, "You'll always regret the day you turned your back on your sister!"

"Susan…I didn't do this!" cried Jack, panicking.

Susan snarled animal-like as the guards dragged her away.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	57. Chapter 57

Thanks for reading and reviewing

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**

Chapter 57: A New Plan

Lincoln and Jack returned to their hotel room. Sucre was at SONA and Sophia was out doing only God knows what.

"I can't believe this!" said Lincoln, fury and anger causing him to tremble.

"We had nothing to do with this," agreed Jack, "But who did?"

Lincoln shook his head, "I don't know…Sophia maybe?"

Jack's eyes darkened for a moment as she considered the possibility. Then she shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. She loves her man, but she's not a fighter. At least not from where I'm standing."

Just then, Lincoln's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Linc?"

"Michael? What is it?"

"We got Susan."

Lincoln shot a look at Jack. Jack narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean you got Susan?" asked Lincoln.

Jack's eyes flew open in shock.

"She's taking Zavala, the warden of SONA to get L.J," said Michael.

"So you're the one who got Susan arrested?" asked Lincoln, an edge of anger in his voice.

Jack glared at Lincoln, her eyes reflecting her anger at Michael.

"What does he think he's doing?" she hissed.

Lincoln covered the speaker on his phone and whispered to Jack.

"He says she's leading the warden to L.J."

Jack gave him a furious and exasperated look.

"He can't be that stupid!" she exclaimed, "She'll kill them before they'll ever get to L.J.!"

"Oh, no," breathed Michael on the other end of the phone.

"What? What is it, Michael?" snapped Lincoln, suddenly beginning to panic.

"She killed him…the guard just came in and said…oh, she killed all of them! Linc…"

"That's why you're supposed to run the plan by me and Jack!" shouted Lincoln, furiously, "This isn't a one man show, Michael! You need us too! You've put us all in danger…"

Later that day…

Lincoln sat typing at the laptop Jack had purchased a while back. Sucre walked into the room and approached him. Jack glanced up from some papers she was reading on the couch and gave Sucre a friendly smile. He nodded back, and then turned to Lincoln.

"They'll be there with the cash," he told Lincoln, handing him a slip of paper, "Here's the guy you're meeting with."

Lincoln gazed down at the piece of paper and nodded.

"Thanks, Sucre," he said, "Now you need to meet with Susan and tell her what she wants to know."

Sucre nodded, "No problem. I've got you're back. Whatever you all need, I'll do it."

Soon after Sucre left, Lincoln's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Lincoln? It's Sophia."

Lincoln frowned, "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk. I'm outside the hotel; can you and Jack come out?"

Lincoln glanced briefly over at Jack. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"Yeah, we'll be there."

Lincoln and Jack strode out of the hotel and soon saw Sophia standing on the sidewalk.

"What's this about, Sophia?" asked Jack, clearly unhappy about having to see her again.

Even though Jack had saved Sophia's life a few days ago, she still did not like her that much. Something about her rubbed Jack the wrong way.

"Is this whole plan just to screw James over?" she asked, emotion in her voice.

Lincoln and Jack shared a quick glance.

"Cause you know he does love me," she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself more than them, "He promised to take me to Paris. I'm not turning my back on him yet."

Jack nodded absently as they strode down the street.

"So you don't think he's Company?"

Sophia shook her head, "No, I don't. And if he is, he's doing it for us. That's what you did, right? After they killed your parents you stayed with The Company for Alex's sake."

Jack gritted her teeth angrily and shot Sophia a hateful look.

"I don't mean it like that," said Sophia, quickly, "I'm just saying that sometimes people who work for The Company do it for those they love…and James may be doing the same thing."

Jack shot her a disdainful look.

"I don't need you to tell me how The Company operates," she snarled, "I actually worked for them, remember? And my sister is one of their elite agents."

Sophia glanced away, awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just…"

"Save it," said Jack, with a sad smile, "I know what you meant."

"Look," said Lincoln, "I swear to you that Whistler will be okay."

They approached the rental car parked a few blocks away from the hotel. Lincoln walked over and opened the back car door for Sophia.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiously.

"We're taking the next step in our plan," said Jack, a sudden coldness in her voice.

She and Lincoln shared a look as they climbed into the car.

Meanwhile…

Sucre walked into a local bar and sat down at the barstool closest to Susan.

"Look," he said as he sat down, "I don't have any new information and I'm not going to cook anything up. Linc got the message and he is sticking with the plan. I could have made something up just to get paid. So…that's it, okay?"

Sucre stood to leave.

"Sit down," snapped Susan, anger in her voice.

Susan handed Sucre a cashier's check.

"Half now, half when it's done," she said, coldly, "Keep your ears open, sugar."

Susan stood and stalked cat-like out of the bar.

Lincoln, Jack, and Sophia pulled over to the side of the road in a rundown neighborhood. Jack noted the look of fear that crossed Sophia's face as she glanced around at their surroundings.

"Stay close," muttered Jack as she stood next to Sophia.

Lincoln walked over to a door and knocked on it. A man opened the door and peered suspiciously at the three people.

"I have the money," said Lincoln.

The man nodded and moved to let them inside. Lincoln pulled out a wad of money and showed it to the man.

"Alright, now I want to see the product."

"Not until I have the money in my hands," retorted the man.

Jack glared at the man, threateningly.

"Show us the product or you'll never touch the money," she snarled.

The man glared at Jack, but felt himself whither under her cold stare. He finally opened up a cabinet and pulled out what looked like a small bomb.

Lincoln handed over the cash and the man handed over the bomb.

"How do you trigger it?" asked Lincoln.

The man handed him a cell phone.

"Dial one, one, send," answered the man, "What do you plan on using this for anyway?"

Jack gave the man another cold look.

"That, my friend, is none of your concern."

PLEASE REVIEW!!

**I can't believe we're on episode ten of season three!! Only three more episodes to go and this story will be finished! I can't wait to write the last chapter and the epilogue!!**

**Thanks guys for being faithful readers/reviewers!! **

**Oh, one more thing:**

**I've started a new story called ****Greenhorns and Rivals****. It's based on the Deadliest Catch TV series. If you're interested, check it out!**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58:

Chapter 58: An Understanding

Lincoln, Jack, and Sophia returned to the hotel.

"What's the bomb for?" demanded Sophia.

"You don't need to know," replied Lincoln.

"But…"

Jack shot Sophia a look. She grew quiet, but the look of suspicion remained in her eyes.

Sucre entered the room, looking very nervous. Lincoln handed him the bomb. The two men shared a look before Sucre nodded with resignation and walked back out of the room.

Sophia shot Lincoln and Jack confused and irritated looks.

"You said I was part of the team!" she shouted, angrily, "And now you're keeping things from me? What in the world are you planning to do?"

"Sometimes, Sophia," said Jack, softly, "It's better to just not know anything…"

A few minutes later, Sucre met up with Susan. She pulled up alongside the curb and nodded for him to get into the passenger seat of her car.

"What is so urgent?" she demanded.

"Uh…Lincoln bought a gun," said Sucre as he quickly slipped the parcel under the glove compartment, "If anything changes, I'll get back to you."

Sucre moved to get out of the car, but Susan held out her hand to stop him.

"You want to know what I think?" she asked, the cold glint back in her eyes, "I think that little argument you had with Lincoln and my little sis was staged."

Sucre's eyes flashed in panic for a moment, but he quickly recovered and gave her an innocent, confused look.

"I traced that cashier's check, Sucre," she snarled, "It was sent to a Maricruz."

"If anything happens to her…!" roared Sucre, furiously.

"You'll do what?!" yelled Susan, getting in Sucre's face, "What'll you do Sucre?! Get me some real information or Maricruz and her head will be parting ways…now get out of my car!"

Sucre shook slightly in panic, but moved to get out.

"Oh, and Sucre?"

Sucre turned back hesitantly to face Susan.

"Tell my sister I said hi…"

Meanwhile…

Lincoln, Jack, and Sophia stopped at a store in town. Lincoln stepped out of the car and turned back to the two women.

"Can you get home from here?" he asked Sophia.

Sophia nodded.

Lincoln turned and went into the store. Sophia shot an uneasy glance at Jack.

"So…I'll see you later, I guess," she murmured, nervously.

Jack felt a pang of guilt hit her as she gazed at Sophia's scared eyes.

"Um, yeah, sure," said Jack.

Sophia turned to leave, but Jack stopped her.

"Sophia!"

Sophia turned around slowly, "Yeah?"

"Look…however I may feel about you, I will help you through this. I know what its like…trust me, I do. The man I love is in SONA too and I will do _anything_ to get him back."

Sophia smiled and nodded, "I know. And I know why you don't like me…I'm a liability. But, like you, I won't give up on the man I love. So even if I can't do that much to save him, I'll at least be a part of this plan."

Jack smiled at the glint of determination in Sophia's eyes. What she lacked in experience and strength, she made up for in courage and faith.

Just then, Lincoln walked back out of the store. Jack smirked when she saw the look of relief on his face. He was obviously glad that Sophia had not left yet.

"Here," he said as he handed her a brown paper bag, "If he doesn't take you, I will."

Lincoln climbed into the car and he and Jack drove away.

Sophia opened the bag and pulled out a key chain of the Eiffel Tower…

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59:

Chapter 59: Captured

SONA visitation area…

"I wish I could go back in time," murmured Sophia as she, Jack, and Lincoln sat in the car waiting for Michael, "Back to when things made sense."

Jack nodded in agreement and a flash of sadness crossed her gaze.

"Me too," she murmured, "Although, that would have meant going back to before I met Alex…"

Sophia gave Jack a smile of understanding.

Just then, the saw Michael emerge from SONA. Lincoln and Jack climbed out of the car and walked over to him. Jack's face lit up as she recognized the familiar figure walking beside of him.

"Alex!" she cried, happily.

Alex smiled and his dull, blue gaze seemed to come back to life as he gazed lovingly at her. He approached the fence and pressed himself up against it, trying to get as close to her as he could.

Jack smiled and her eyes grew shiny with emotion as she threaded her fingers through the mesh fence and around his.

"Is that Whistler's girlfriend?" asked Michael, nodding towards where Sophia was still sitting in the car.

"Yeah," said Lincoln, a touch of resentment in his voice.

"Why are you spending so much time with her?" asked Michael, giving his brother a knowing look, "Do you really think that's wise?"

Lincoln shot his brother an angry and irritated look. Michael just smiled and shook his head.

"Anyway," he said, changing the subject, "We have a tunnel that'll get us into no-man's land, but we'll need a guard diversion to get to the fence."

"Sure, no problem," said Lincoln.

"There's something else…"

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at Michael.

"What is it?"

"T-Bag, Bellick, and a drug-lord will be joining us."

"I don't care," said Lincoln, "I just want Whistler so I can get my son back."

"I wonder if there's a way to get L.J. back without handing Whistler over..."

Lincoln gave his brother a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Michael?"

Michael did not reply, but a strange, thoughtful look crossed his face.

Back at the hotel…

Lincoln, Jack and Sophia went back to the hotel. Sophia was packing her suitcase when Lincoln approached her.

"It's probably best if you and Whistler disappear for a while after the escape," he said, quietly.

Sophia nodded, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Lincoln frowned in concern.

"That is of course considering that Michael still plans to hand Whistler over to them."

"What is he thinking?" asked Jack, shaking her head, "He can't mess with these people…they'll kill us all _and _L.J. if he pulls anymore stunts."

Just then, Lincoln's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Linc? We're on for tonight."

"You mind telling me how we're pulling this off, Michael?"

"I need to talk to Sucre first…"

Sucre sat at a bar, waiting for Susan. She soon arrived and handed him the bomb he had placed in her car.

"If anything else happens that I'm not expecting," she hissed, "There will be one less pregnant girl in Chicago!"

Sucre swallowed nervously.

"Now, are the brothers going to break Whistler out tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Are they planning to hand Whistler over to me?"

Sucre hesitated. Susan leapt up out of her chair and grabbed Sucre around the neck.

"Don't lie to me!" she snarled in his ear.

She held him for a moment longer, and then slowly released her death-grip. Sucre choked and gasped for air.

"Michael…Michael seemed nervous…about giving Whistler…to you," he gasped, painfully, "He broke out some…some bad guys last year…in Fox River. He doesn't want to do it again."

Susan narrowed her eyes and nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Sucre. You're finally proving yourself to be useful."

A few minutes later…

Sophia stopped on the side of the street to use a nearby payphone. She gasped in shock as she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Susan sneered as she watched her flunky drag her into a car.

"That was easier than I thought…"

Lincoln's phone rang again.

"Yeah?"

"Lincoln…its Susan. I want a face-to-face meeting," she crooned, "Just a little friendly chat about tonight. Here's the address…"

Meanwhile at SONA…

Sucre pulled out a cell phone and called Michael.

"Michael? Hey papi…how can I be of service?"

"Sucre, I need you to go check out the back-up generator. Give me the model and the number."

"Sure, no problem."

Sucre glanced around to make sure none of the other guards were watching. He slipped behind the generator and began to read off the information he could find.

"Thanks, Sucre," said Michael, sincerely, "That's all I need right now."

"Well, papi," said Sucre with a slight hint of amusement in his voice, "Wouldn't you like me to 'fix-up' those jeep patrols for you?"

Lincoln and Jack walked into the warehouse Susan had indicated over the phone.

Jack gaped in shock as she saw Sophia, tied to a chair near Susan. Susan smiled coldly at them as they approached. Jack quickly glanced around, trying to assess the situation. As far as she could tell, Susan only had one bodyguard in the building. She narrowed her eyes at her sister as she tried to read the message behind their evil stare.

"Don't worry, sis," crooned Susan, "As long as you do what I say, Sophia doesn't get hurt."

Sophia's eyes were wide with panic. She gazed desperately at Jack and Lincoln, silently pleading for help.

Jack's jaw tightened with anger and shame as she wondered how she could be related to this monster of a woman. With a silent determination, Jack knew at that moment she would have her revenge. She would not back down from this woman, sister or no sister, she would not let her get away with this. Even if it was the last thing she did…

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60:

Chapter 60: Blood Isn't Everything

"Call Michael," ordered Susan as she handed Lincoln a phone, "Tell him to put Whistler on the line and that I need for him to listen very carefully to the following instructions."

Lincoln reluctantly did as she said. Jack never let her eyes wander from Susan. She glared at her with pure hatred the entire time. Susan seemed slightly unnerved, but kept her composure and evenly held Jack's gaze. It was unusual for someone to defy her so openly. She was used to people cringing at _her_ glare, not the other way around.

Susan lit a cigar and sauntered over to Sophia. She stood behind her chair and waited, balancing the cigar between her fingers.

The second she heard Whistler's voice come on the line, she whirled around and stabbed Sophia with the cigar. Sophia screamed in pain.

Jack reacted instantly and flew at her sister with a feral snarl. The guard tried to stop her, but she was too fast for him. Jack landed a punch squarely in Susan's jaw before the man managed to grab her and fling her away.

Susan snarled in anger and pain, but managed to recover quickly. Whistler's terrified yelling broke the momentary silence as Jack stood over to the side, glaring at her sister and blocked from continuing her attack by the guard.

Susan shot Jack a look of loathing as she picked up the cigar she had dropped.

"Have the coordinates worked out James?" she asked into the phone.

"Not yet…"

Susan lunged towards Sophia again and burned her with the cigar. Sophia's cries of pain made Jack leap up again in anger. Lincoln moved forward as well, but the guard drew his gun and aimed it back and forth between Lincoln and Jack, keeping them at bay.

"I'm pretty sick of waiting around for you guys to screw me over," said Susan, "I'm going to need those coordinates by the end of the day."

Susan moved forward and burned Sophia for a final time.

A few minutes later, Susan pulled out a medical kit and nodded to Lincoln and Jack. They moved forward hesitantly and began to pull out some ointment and bandages.

Jack helped Lincoln apply them to Sophia's burns, all the while keeping an infuriated eye on her half-sister.

"You made a big mistake today, Jack," said Susan, quietly and almost regretfully.

"No, _you're _the one who's made the mistake," snarled Jack with barely suppressed fury, "And I'll get you for this…I swear to you that I will!"

Susan shook her head, a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm truly sorry you feel that way, Jack. We could have worked well together."

"The only working you and I'll be doing together is when I'm killing you!" yelled Jack.

Susan looked genuinely taken back.

"But we're sisters…"

Jack sneered, "What? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Susan looked hurt.

"Because it doesn't," continued Jack, "Sophia's more like a sister to me than you. And Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, Sara, L.J., Alex….they're all more of a family to me than you could ever hope to be."

Susan took a few steps back. She seemed almost afraid at the look of pure, unbridled anger that distorted Jack's face.

Jack smiled coldly at her look of fear and uncertainty.

"Like I said…I _will _get you for all that you've done…I _swear_…even if it's the last thing I do…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	61. Chapter 61

Thanks for reviewing guys

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm going to try and get the story completed tonight! Wish me luck!! I got a lot of writing ahead of me!!**

**And I'll put ****Greenhorns and Rivals**** at number 1 priority after this story is over…just FYI…**

Chapter 61: Meeting

Whistler and Michael stood inside the waiting area at SONA. Soon, Jack, Lincoln, Sophia, and Susan arrived. Susan smiled coldly at Michael and Whistler and sauntered over to them.

"James," she crooned, "Where are the coordinates?"

Whistler ignored her for a moment and turned his full attention on Sophia.

"This isn't your fault," he said, eyes watery with emotion, "I didn't know how bad these people were when I took the job."

"The coordinates, James!" snapped Susan, irritably.

Whistler glared at her and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He held it up for her to see, then tore it in half.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Susan.

"Half now…half once I know Sophia, L.J., and everyone else are safe," replied James, coolly.

"I'm impressed," said Susan, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, "You have twenty-four hours to get the coordinates or L.J. and Sophia die!"

Susan grabbed Sophia's arm and stalked angrily back over to her car.

"Hey!" cried Jack, furiously.

"She's coming with me!" snarled Susan, glaring at her sister.

"It's okay!" called Sophia, "Just do what you have to do, Jack! Help them!"

Susan tossed Sophia into the car and sped away from SONA.

Whistler turned to face Michael.

"I've helped you, now you help me," he said in a desperate voice, "Please, just get us out of here!"

Lincoln and Jack drove silently down the road. Lincoln stopped the car and parked in front of an electricity pole.

"You sure this'll work?" asked Jack, skeptically.

"It'll have to…"

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Jack parked near a bus stop.

"I see one!" said Jack as a bus began to approach them.

Lincoln pulled a gun out of the glove compartment and stepped out of the car. Jack took out her switchblade and followed him over to the bus stop.

The second the bus opened up its doors, Lincoln rushed in and began to yell.

"Everyone get out and get out now!"

Jack slid in beside him and held up her knife for the passengers to see. The people began to panic and made a mad dash for the exit.

Lincoln brandished the gun in the driver's face and forced him to exit the vehicle as well.

"Well, that didn't take too long," said Jack as Lincoln stepped on the gas.

"Just brace yourself," said Lincoln as he headed towards the electricity pole.

Jack crouched down between two seats and prepared herself. The bus careened to the side of the road and smashed into the pole. Lincoln and Jack leapt out of the bus and ran to the other side of the road. They hid in some bushes and glanced back at the pole. Electrical sparks were flying everywhere. Now all they could do was pray that the lack of lighting would give Michael and the other escapees a fighting chance…

PLEASE REVIEW


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62:

Chapter 62: Escape

Lincoln and Jack made their way back to the car and drove away from the bus stop. Lincoln pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who you calling?" asked Jack.

"Sucre," muttered Lincoln as he waited for him to pick up.

Sucre did not answer and the call transferred to voicemail. Lincoln sighed in frustration.

"Sucre?" he asked, leaving a message, "Where are you!? We're counting on you to be there! If you're not…we're dead!"

A couple minutes later Lincoln's phone rang.

"Yeah?" asked Lincoln, desperately hoping it was Sucre.

"It's McGrady."

"Are you where you need to be?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, I'm at the truck…I found the keys you left in the wheel well."

"Good. See you soon."

Several minutes later, Lincoln and Jack drove up near the place on the beach where they had buried the cooler. Lincoln and Jack sighed in relief as they saw Michael come running up to them.

Lincoln and Michael embraced in a hug. Jack glanced behind him, looking for Alex.

McGrady came up next, followed by Alex and Whistler. Whistler was limping badly and clinging on to Alex.

"Alex!" cried Jack, happily.

Whistler moved to the side to give them some privacy.

"What happened to you?" asked Lincoln.

"Twisted my ankle," muttered Whistler as Lincoln and Michael began to dig up the cooler.

Meanwhile, Alex and Jack embraced in a hug. Alex buried his face in her hair and tried desperately to choke back his emotion.

"You made it," whispered Jack, hoarsely.

"So far," said Alex, pulling away, "But we've got a lot of ground to cover before we're really out of the woods."

Jack smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm just happy you're okay…and out of that place."

Alex smiled back and wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb.

"Everything's going to be okay," he murmured, "I promised you a long time ago that I'd get you out of this and that I'd take care of you, and I will."

Jack nodded, too emotional to talk anymore. Alex moved in and gave her another hug. He murmured lovingly into her ear while Lincoln pulled the cooler out of the sand.

"We might have a problem," said Lincoln.

Alex and Jack glanced over at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack, dread in her voice.

"We've only got five tanks…we weren't counting on Michael bringing in a stray."

They all glanced over at McGrady. His eyes grew wide with panic.

"It's okay," said Jack, suddenly, "I'm a good swimmer. I'll share with someone and he can take mine."

"You can share with me," said Alex.

Jack nodded in agreement while McGrady sighed with relief.

Michael glanced around at each of them in turn.

"Good…then let's go!"

After what seemed like hours, the escapees made it out to a buoy in the ocean. They were gasping for air and clinging on to the buoy for dear life.

Alex glanced over at Jack and saw that she looked worn out. He came up behind her and pushed himself against her for support. Jack smiled weakly back at him and muttered a quiet "thanks."

McGrady's legs began to cramp up. Michael moved over to help support him as well.

"Where is Sucre?!" cried Lincoln, panicking.

"I don't know…he was supposed to be here," said Jack, also looking rather panicked.

"We won't last much longer out here Michael," said Alex, "What's your backup plan?"

Michael shot him a terrified look.

"There isn't one…"

PLEASE REVIEW


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63:

Chapter 63: Saved

Whistler began to slowly sink down into the water. Alex moved quickly and managed to pull him back up. He glanced over at Jack to see if she could hold her own. Jack nodded to him.

"I'm okay," she said, glancing worriedly at Whistler.

Alex held Whistler's head above the water.

"Come on…not much longer," he said, sounding confident, but the look in his eyes betrayed how he really felt.

Soon, Lincoln spotted a boat heading their way.

"Sucre!" he called, excitedly.

"Linc…that's not Sucre," said Michael, fearfully.

"Is it the coastguard?" asked Jack, voice trembling.

"I don't know," muttered Michael.

As the boat drew closer, McGrady cried out in delight.

"Padre!"

Everyone sat inside the boat, shaking from the long swim and clinging for so long to the buoy.

"Thanks Michael," said Whistler, quietly, "For everything you've done…thank you."

"Your welcome," muttered Michael, almost irritably.

Jack leaned back on Alex's chest and closed her eyes, wearily. Alex smiled and kissed the top of her head. He could not remember the last time he had been this happy. He at least knew that it had been a _very _long time. He sighed contentedly and stared out at the water.

Once they reached the dock, they all changed into some dry clothes McGrady's dad had brought with him.

McGrady thanked Michael and climbed into a truck with his dad.

Michael, Lincoln, Whistler, Jack, and Alex climbed into another car nearby and drove away.

Lincoln's phone rang as he drove down an empty road.

"Yeah?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Lincoln…its Susan. Where are you?"

"Downtown Panama," lied Lincoln.

"No you're not."

"And how would you know?" snapped Lincoln.

"Because I'm right behind you…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Car Chase

Chapter 64: Car Chase

Susan pulled up alongside Lincoln and tried to ram her car into theirs.

"What the heck?" cried Jack, in surprise.

"It's Susan!" yelled Lincoln.

Jack's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"What!?" she exclaimed, "What is my sister doing here?!"

"Your sister?" said Alex, looking shocked and confused.

Jack frowned as she realized Michael must have not told Alex about her sister.

"Susan…Susan is my sister," said Jack, voice cracking slightly.

The car jerked to the side again as Susan slammed her car into theirs.

Alex gaped in shock.

"Are you serious?" he asked, hoarsely.

"Unfortunately, I am," replied Jack, regretfully, "I did some research after she told me she was my sister. Her real name is Gretchen."

Lincoln jerked the steering wheel to the right and the car slammed into Susan's. Her car went careening wildly into the ditch.

Soon, however, a new car appeared ahead of them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Lincoln, furiously as he took a very tight turn.

Lincoln pulled the car to the side of the road and began yelling at everyone to get out. They leapt out of the car and followed Lincoln and Jack towards a shed. They ran inside and crouched below the windows.

Jack stood, gun in hand, and began to fire at the Company agent. She fired three times, and then Lincoln hit play on the boom box.

"Time to go!"

Susan pulled out her own gun and began to stalk cat-like towards the cabin. As she approached, she lowered her gun and snarled angrily.

She opened the door and saw the boom box. Then she saw the back doors wide open with tire tracks leading away from the cabin.

"Son of a…!"

As the escapees drove away, Whistler grew more and more agitated.

"Just let me go!" he pleaded, "More people could die because of this! If you let me go…"

"Shut up, Whistler," snapped Alex.

Just then, Lincoln's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"What in the…"

"Listen, Susan," interrupted Lincoln, "You're not calling the shots anymore, got it? Now, here's where you're going to meet us…"

Lincoln, Michael, Jack, Alex, and Whistler all walked into a large abandoned warehouse. Whistler hobbled into one room to tend to his sprained ankle.

Alex and Jack stepped to the side to talk while Michael and Lincoln walked over to a window.

"You did great, Linc," said Michael.

Lincoln nodded, "I had some help," he said, glancing over at Jack.

"Yeah…funny how that worked out. You two working together and all."

Lincoln shrugged, "You should hear her side of the story. She and Alex were victims of this thing too."

Meanwhile…

"So, what do we do now?" asked Jack as she leaned on the wall.

Alex shook his head, "Hadn't really thought that far. I was too busy trying to get out of SONA…"

"I think we should go back."

Alex gave Jack a curious look.

"Back where?"

"Chicago…the field office," said Jack, her eyes clouding for a moment, "I think we should turn ourselves in."

Alex gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you insane? We're finally free and the first thing you suggest is that we go and get ourselves locked up?"

"It'd be the right thing to do," said Jack quietly, "At least then we could tell our story and testify against The Company."

Alex sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I…I guess you're right," he muttered, "It's just that…I just got out! And now I have to go _back in_?"

"I know, but it'll be in the states. And we'll get a much better trial than you did."

Alex nodded, still looking uncertain.

"Well…"

Just then, the sound of breaking glass interrupted Alex.

Lincoln and Michael whirled around and looked at Alex and Jack. They stared wide-eyed back at them.

"What the heck?" asked Lincoln, confused.

Then, Jack's eyes grew panicky.

"Whistler!"

They ran outside just in time to see Whistler drive off in a truck. Michael put his hands on his head in defeat.

"What do we do now?"

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65:

Chapter 65: Who's Calling the Shots Now?

Michael, Lincoln, Jack, and Alex leapt into the car and raced after Whistler.

Michael glanced at Jack and Alex for a moment. They had no reason to stay with them anymore.

"Isn't this supposed to be the part when you two either stab us in the back or take off?" he asked, looking confused.

Jack shook her head.

"No, Michael. This is the part where we make things right."

Alex nodded his agreement, "Yeah. I owe you a few anyway."

"We're catching up!" cried Lincoln as he spotted Whistler's car ahead of them.

Lincoln stepped on the gas and the sped up beside Whistler. He jerked the wheel over, trying to ram the cars together. After several attempts, Whistler's car finally careened off the road and crashed. Whistler leapt out of the car and took off on foot.

Michael, Lincoln, Alex, and Jack followed him. They split up and began to scan the area.

Soon, Jack and Alex rounded a corner and heard Whistler's voice. They pressed themselves against the wall and strained to hear what he was saying.

"Susan? Hey, it's James," he said into a cell phone.

Jack felt her blood boil in anger. Whistler was Company…and he was working with her sister!

Alex moved quickly and turned the corner. He landed a hard punch to the side of Whistler's head. He fell to the ground and moaned in pain. Jack turned the corner and stood glowering down at him.

Michael and Lincoln approached from the opposite direction.

"What happened?" demanded Michael.

"He's in league with my sister," replied Jack, bitterly.

Lincoln's jaw tightened in anger as he flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number.

"James?"

"No…Lincoln. Meet us in the Plaza de Francia in ten minutes."

Lincoln hung up the phone and reached down to pull Whistler up by his collar.

Whistler struggled in vain as Lincoln snarled in his face.

"Don't you_ ever_ try something like that again, or I will kill you!"

Susan arrived at the Plaza like Lincoln had instructed her to do. She saw Michael over at a small outdoor bar area and walked over to him.

"So I finally get to talk face-to-face with the brains of the operation," she sneered, "You should work for The Company, Michael. They pay well."

"I think I'll pass," said Michael, coolly.

"Where's Whistler?"

Michael turned and nodded at a table behind him. Lincoln, Jack, and Alex sat beside Whistler. Lincoln had a gun trained on him.

"Where's L.J. and Sophia?" asked Michael.

Susan turned and nodded to an agent. Sophia and L.J. emerged from a black SUV.

"Now," said Susan, "Let's make the exchange."

Michael shook his head.

"Sorry, Susan. This isn't the exchange point. It's just a confirmation to make sure everyone's alive that needs to be alive. You'll get the next meeting point in five minutes."

Susan's eyes grew wild with fury.

"Michael…"

"See you soon, Susan," interrupted Michael as he stood to leave.

Susan could only watch in astonishment as they all turned and disappeared into the crowd.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: The Exchange

Chapter 66: The Exchange

Lincoln called and told Susan to be at the Museum of Antiquities. After he ended the call, Michael walked over to the gift shop and picked up a replica arrowhead and stuck it in his pocket.

The group sauntered over to a place in the museum that was more secluded.

Whistler appeared to be anxious and fidgety.

"Relax," said Michael, "No one's getting hurt. It all ends here."

Soon, Susan strolled over to them with L.J. and Sophia.

"Let's get this over with," snarled Susan, clearly flustered at not being able to call the shots anymore.

Michael smiled, noticing her unease.

"Fine by me."

L.J. walked over to Lincoln as Michael let Whistler walk over towards Susan. L.J. and Lincoln embraced in a hug while Whistler paused to hug Sophia.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured into her ear.

Susan rolled her eyes.

Sophia nodded and moved to stand beside Jack. Jack put a comforting arm across her shoulders and gave her an encouraging smile.

Sophia froze, suddenly and shot a look at Susan.

"Why aren't you asking him for the coordinates?" she demanded.

"I'll give them to her later," said Whistler, quickly.

"You said you need them right away," said Sophia, looking confused.

"You can't be serious," sneered Susan.

"I'll give them to her later," insisted Whistler.

"Where are the coordinates James?" asked Sophia, suspiciously.

"Okay, that's it," snapped Susan, "I'm tired of keeping your princess in a little bubble. There are no coordinates, sweetheart."

Whistler grimaced and glanced uneasily at Sophia. Her eyes welled up with tears as she glared at him.

"You lied to me," she whispered as she slowly backed away.

"No…"

Sophia shook her head and turned her back on him. She walked over and stood between Lincoln and Jack, both of whom were shooting death-glares at Whistler.

"Let's go!" snapped Susan as she turned away.

"Wait!" said Michael, suddenly, "There must be an agent posted at every exit, right?"

Susan narrowed her eyes at Michael. Michael only smiled back. Suddenly, he raised his arm and sent it crashing down into a glass box. It shattered and triggered an alarm in the museum.

Susan snarled angrily as the officers began to usher everyone out the front doors. As they stepped outside, the police began to search everyone.

The police grab Whistler and pulled out an arrowhead from his pocket.

Whistler's eyes flew open in a panic.

"That…that's not mine!"

The police officer sneered, "You bet it's not!"

Susan stalked over to him and grabbed the arrowhead. She bent it and it broke in half.

"It's plastic!" she exclaimed, furiously.

The police officer gazed curiously at Whistler. Suddenly recognition covered his face.

"You're one of the escapees!" he cried in surprise.

Susan nodded over to one of her agents near a car. The man stalked forward, gun in hand. But before he could reach her, another officer tackled him to the ground. The gun went off and the crowd began to scream in panic.

Sophia collapsed on the stairs, blood beginning to show through her shirt. Lincoln cried out and ran over to her. L.J. followed closely behind him.

"Dad you gotta go!" he yelled, "The police will recognize you! I'll stay with her!"

Lincoln hesitated, but realized that L.J. was right. With a final glance back at Sophia, he took off after Michael.

Meanwhile…

While the officers had ushered everyone out the front door, Jack had managed to slip away. Alex was panicking and looking everywhere for her.

"Jack!" he called, scanning the crowd.

Jack had managed to get back to the car during the mayhem. She pulled a gun out of the glove compartment and sat in the passenger seat cradling it in her hands. She took and shaky breath, then stepped back out of the car. A cold light entered her eyes as she stalked over to where Susan stood near her SUV. Just then, she heard a shot go off. The crowd began to panic.

"Perfect," she murmured, pleased that the crowd would be too distracted to pay her any attention.

She stalked forward and soon found Susan, turning to climb into the SUV with Whistler.

"Susan!" screamed Jack above the racket around her.

Susan turned around and came face to face with Jack. Jack held the gun steadily out in front of her, the cold light in her eyes growing more intense. For a fleeting second, a look of pure terror crossed Susan's face…then it was over.

Jack fired once and Susan fell to the ground…dead.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67:

Chapter 67: Going Home

Michael, Lincoln, Alex, and Jack managed to climb into their car and race away from the scene.

"Where'd you go?" asked Lincoln, as he drove quickly to the hospital where the ambulance had taken Sophia.

"I had some unfinished business to attend to," said Jack, calmly.

Michael gave her a look.

"I heard a second shot," he said, studying Jack's reaction.

"Me too," said Jack.

Michael narrowed his eyes at her and opened the glove compartment. The gun was gone. He turned to look back at Jack.

Jack sighed in resignation, "Yeah…that gunshot was me."

Alex's eyes flew open in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"Susan…she's dead now," said Jack, with a somewhat relieved sigh.

Michael gaped in shock.

"You killed your _sister_?"

"I should have done it a long time ago," said Jack, "And just because we're blood related doesn't necessarily mean anything. She had it coming."

Lincoln shook his head in disbelief, but smiled slightly.

"You know what Jack?" he asked, "You aren't half bad…"

At the hospital…

They all walked into Sophia's room at the hospital. L.J. was standing by her bed. His eyes brightened with relief as he saw Lincoln and Michael walk in.

"Hey," he said, "Doctor's said she'll be out in a few days."

"That's good news," replied Lincoln as he gave his son a hug and glanced fondly down at Sophia.

Jack smirked at the look he gave her. He could not be more obvious.

"So, what happens now?" asked L.J.

"We go home," said Michael, "Lincoln's already been exonerated. I'll get a trial and hopefully I'll have the same luck."

Michael turned to look at Alex and Jack.

"What about you two?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

Jack glanced up at Alex before she replied.

"We're going home too," she said, with a slight smile, "We're turning ourselves in."

Michael and Lincoln exchanged shocked glances.

"I told you I wanted to make things right," said Jack.

Michael smiled at her.

"Well I have to thank you before you go," he said, "We would have never made it out of SONA if it weren't for you."

Jack smiled, "Well, Lincoln helped a little."

Lincoln smirked.

"If it helps," said Michael, "I'll testify on your behalf…for both of you."

Alex nodded, "Thanks, Michael…for everything."

The two men shared a knowing look. Jack narrowed her eyes, wondering what happened during the time they were in SONA.

"No problem," said Michael, "Anytime."

Jack sighed and looked up at Alex.

"Come on…let's go home…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	68. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Epilogue:

Alex and Jack got a one-way ticket to Chicago. They stepped into their old FBI field office and announced that they were home and were turning themselves in.

Agent Lang and Agent Wheeler gaped in shock. Jack approached Wheeler and held out her hands.

"Would you like to do the honors, Wheeler?" she asked, smiling, "After all, you're the one who figured us out first."

Wheeler shook his head in astonishment as he hand cuffed Jack and Alex.

Their trial date soon arrived. They were able to testify fully against The Company. They told the jury their story from the moment they were recruited to escaping SONA.

Michael was true to his word and testified on their behalf. He had been exonerated at his hearing earlier that month. He and Sara had been reunited and were engaged.

The judge and jury agreed that Alex and Jack were technically victims in the whole ordeal.

The judge said that it was a conspiracy theory that needed immediate and serious investigation.

The judge also ruled that custody of Cameron Mahone be given to Alex. Alex gave the judge a confused look.

"Doesn't Pam Mahone have custody of him?"

The judge paused, a look of surprise crossing his face.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Mahone, but…Pam Mahone is dead. She was killed by a drunk driver."

Alex sunk down onto the bench in shock. Jack put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Do you still want custody, Mr. Mahone?" asked the judge, gently.

Alex looked up, sharply.

"Yes…of course."

3 years later…

Jack stood behind the kitchen sink, scrubbing a pan. A little girl tottered into the room yelling.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"What is it, Larkin?" asked Jack as she turned off the water and turned around to face the young girl.

"When's daddy coming home?"

"He'll be home from work in a few minutes."

Alex had gotten a job as an investigator for the police department. He did not carry a gun, due to his past, but helped solve murders and other crimes.

Just then, the door opened. Larkin squealed excitedly and ran over to Alex.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, kiddo!" laughed Alex as he scooped her up, "Where's your big brother?"

Cameron, now eight years old, raced down the stairs.

"Hey, dad!"

Alex gave his son a hug and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, honey," he said softly as he leaned over and gave Jack a kiss.

Alex glanced around at his family and sighed contentedly. After all he had been through, after all he had done, they made it worth it.

"Daddy, can we play Candy Land?" asked Larkin.

"Sure, sweetheart."

Larkin gave a small leap of joy and ran into the den.

Alex laughed as he turned to hug Jack.

"I love coming home to you," he murmured in her ear.

"And I love you coming home to me," whispered Jack, suggestively.

Alex cocked an eyebrow and gave her a charming smile.

"Daddy!" whined Larkin.

Alex laughed, "Coming!"

Jack winked at him.

"You'd better go to her. She's rather demanding."

"Sounds like someone else I know," said Alex.

Jack narrowed her eyes at him.

She smiled as she watched him sit in the floor with their daughter and play Candy Land. She was finally at peace. She had Alex and her family. Her past would always haunt her, but she could always count on her family to be there for her. She could also count on her new friends, Michael and Lincoln too.

No matter what the future had in store, she was ready to face it now. With her family and new found friends nothing and no one could stop her.

She dared them to try…

**Thank you everyone who stuck with this story! Your reviews helped me a lot!!**

**I'll be posting some one-shots in the near future. They'll be scenes about Michael and Alex in SONA, Alex and Jack's wedding, and maybe a few other things…**

**Also, I'll be working on ****Greenhorns and Rivals****…its about the Deadliest Catch if anyone's interested!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
